Princess of the Sea
by AriesOrion
Summary: I was very good at adapting, so being reincarnated as the daughter of Poseidon wasn't too much of a stretch for my imagination. But between Ancient Laws and the dangers a demi-god has to face, will I be able to wrap him around my little finger like I planned to? Self-insert
1. Chapter 1 - Bright new world

**Comment: I wanted to write a story where ''Percy'' and his father had not a distant, but very close relationship. So I just added an SI who will from her childhood know that Poseidon loves her and just go on from there. This is my first fanfic so please enjoy!**

**Summary: I was very good at adapting, so being reincarnated into another world as the daughter of Poseidon wasn't that huge of a stretch for my imagination. But between Ancient Laws and the dangers a demi-god has to face, will I be able to wrap him around my little finger like I planned to?**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters<p>

I based the premiss of my story on ''Eye of the Hurricane'' by Hanane EL Mokkadem, so check that story out in case you want another well-written Percy Jackson SI

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Bright new world<p>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time I used to rave at the luck life had given me. I used to scream into my pillow at night, crying because it was just not fair. No twelve year old should have to watch her parents shout at each other, and see her father just leave without glancing back. No fourteen years old should have to take care of her alcoholic mother who after two year was still convinced that her father would come back.<p>

It didn't matter to me. My life had become nothing more than a dull clock. Get up, force my mother to eat, rush through school and work to pay for our bills. I was often tempted to leave, move out, let my mother deal with her problems because I just could not bring herself to care anymore. For my mother who could not even be bothered to remember she had a teenage daughter, or my father who only treated me affectionately in public to show he was the better parent and then ran away without even saying good bye.

I was nearing twenty now, still taking care of my mother while working three jobs separately after I rushed through high school a year early. I did not even bother to look for further education, because I was rather convinced my mother would not survive without me.

This life ended rather abruptly when I was run over by a car. I know, right? Anticlimactic. I could only see a vague silver blur, before I felt a moment of intense pain - and then nothing.

Completely and utterly nothing. I was caught in a black void, only aware that I in fact existed. My memories slowly began to blur, becoming a mixture of just knowledge and remnants of feelings. The bitterness and resentment I felt towards my parents vanished day by day, like some of my other experiences. It was sometimes like only my knowledge remained of me, comparable to a movie where you know what the character felt. I had freaked out at first, like what-the-fuck-is-going-on kind of panic, but even that feeling was oddly muted.

So I waited, and waited until I was able to feel and move.

What a glorious feeling.

Try to imagine just not moving for a very long time, and you'll see what I meant. Anyway time continued to pass and I was able to feel more and more, move my admittedly weird feeling limbs in this little confined space I had found myself in.

I did have a theory, a really weird one but I was pragmatic.

I'll believe it when I see it.

Truest words ever spoken. So when one day, that small space got really tight and I was after some quite long and terrifying moments pushed out into the light and scooped up by what I could only describe at Giants, I was less surprised than I should have been. I still cried though. Blame me, but my little baby mind was scared to death, I had a feeling that it would become quite annoying after some time.

Apparently my name was Rhea Jackson, daughter of Sally Jackson and unknown. I felt a brief flare of bitterness, I had wanted a father, but that feeling soon vanished when the days passed and I realized how utterly my mother loved me. I was to be honest, caught between what I knew was confusion (I could not remember anyone ever looking at me like that) and complete and utter joy.

We lived in a small flat in New York, curiously my mother had never gotten any visitors. I dismissed it from my mind in favor of sleeping. Being a baby was not fun at all. I had the attention span of a fly.

Yes, a fly.

I would constantly sleep, eat or dirty my diaper. It was humiliating, boring and totally amazing. I loved the peace and quiet since I was a very easy child (I refused to add to my mother's stress, she looked tired enough already) and if by the relieved expression that sometimes donned my mother's face, she appreciated it too.

I was staring at my ceiling, bored, tired but for some strange reason not being able to sleep.

It took me a while to recognize the strange new feeling as excitement, something would happen tonight, I could feel it in the air and nearly taste it with my little lips.

I sat up, fumbling a little with my still rather uncooperative baby limps, peering through my crib bars, body as tense as possible (which mind you wasn't much) and then through the small crack I could see a shadow in the lit hallway.

A shadow that I knew was not my mother, since I could hear her humming in the kitchen.

I thought about screaming bloody murder, but I didn't. It was strange, but I had the absolute certainty that this stranger was not going to hurt my mother or me.

How weird was that?

He did just break in after all.

I could see the shadow walking to the kitchen, and thought that whoever that was, my mother knew him or her, but nothing happened. My mother was still humming even though somehow I could tell that the figure was standing in the kitchen door.

What was going on?

It was the first time I was happy that the walls in our flat were so thin that you could practically hear every word, because if he did anything to hurt her, I would know and could scream bloody murder. I had a very healthy pair of lungs that I would put to good use. And again I asked myself, why I didn't just do that. Why did I stay silent, like I was waiting for my own door to open.

Suddenly it did just that, my wooden door opened with a slight creek and I closed my eyes for a moment due to the bright light, and when I opened them again they were like by magic instantly drawn to the man that opened them.

I could see it.

I could feel it, power, thrumming in the air, nearly crackling around him.

He could not be human, even though he looked human, sounded rather human and was dressed in a very human way (like a beach bum, with a Bermuda shirt and Khaki shorts), he could not possibly be anything even remotely like a human.

I would have thought myself insane for believing that this man could not be human, but I was reincarnated like a couple of weeks ago, so I was pretty much ready to _redefine_ my life and beliefs in a _second_.

I somehow knew I was right, this guy was just _more_.

''My name is Poseidon, little tyke and I'm your father.''

My first thought was what kind of mother would actually call her child Poseidon? That poor guy, although I probably shouldn't point fingers, my mom did name me after a Greek Titan….

See the irony?

My second thought short-cutted my brain for a moment there, because what that stranger was implying was too weird to be true. I was very open-minded but accepting that a Greek God was apparently my father was a lot to take in. I must have spaced out longer than I thought because the next moment, his face was right above mine, and I had to tilt my head to watch him.

If I wasn't so busy studying the Greek God of the Seas, because how many inhuman, but very much normal looking people with the name of Poseidon do I know, I would have been more offended at the tyke part. I was a girl, thank you very much!

Huh, so Poseidon, the God of the Sea was my father.

Does that make me one of those demigods of legends?

But I was nothing if not good at adapting. I adapted when my father left. I adapted when my mother became alcoholic, I adapted when first one, then two jobs weren't enough, and I adapted when I was reincarnated. So being a daughter of Poseidon wasn't that huge of a stretch for my imagination.

I didn't have any time to think about it further, because in that moment my father picked me up, but I didn't break eye contact, never taking my little still slightly undeveloped baby eyes off him. He did not take his eyes off me either, I would have laughed if I didn't feel like this was important, a baby and a Greek God having a stare down.

But it was important, I felt like looking away was not something I should ever be doing.

And then he smiled and the spell was broken.

It was a heartfelt, and completely genuine smile, and I think my heart skipped a beat, literally.

''A daughter, by the Gods, I have been blessed with a daughter.'' he spoke softly, but his voice still carried through the small, slightly cluttered room. He shifted me in his arms, holding me tightly in his warm embrace and rocked me while walking around the room, looking at my few toys and belongings.

He stopped at a picture that a nurse had taken and developed while my mother and I were still in the hospital.

''Sally and Rhea Jackson, so my little baby girl got named after my mother, I think she would be happy to have a granddaughter like you. Yes, she would definitely approve.'', he still spoke as softly, staring at me with that tender smile.

I wriggled a little in my his arms in order to get more comfortable, feeling the surprisingly smooth fabric of his shirt tickle my sensitive baby skin. I couldn't help but giggle at the feeling.

He grinned brightly at the sound, looking happy and relieved and so human, that I nearly forgot that he was not, the energy surrounding me like a blanket, keeping me warm even with the slightly opened window, was proof of that.

Looking up, I studied his face, sea-green eyes glowing and changing colours. They were lighter whenever he was smiling, and I could see roaring waves when he looked like he was deep in thought.

How fitting, I absently thought, while starting to coo at him. Working in an orphanage for several weeks as one of my part-time jobs when I was younger and still had to support my mother, I knew how utterly devastating baby's could be. I was of the opinion that they could melt even solid frozen ice if given the right incentive, in their case most notably food.

In my case, it was to push as many buttons as possible.

The energy I could feel cursing and clashing through his body was utterly and totally comforting to me. I felt loved, protected, comforted, like nothing would ever hurt me while I was in that man's grasp. For someone like me who was always relied on in my old life, this complete feeling of security was new, it was good, I wanted it.

''Hey Princess, I'm your daddy, you look so perfect. I'm going to protect you as best as I can, my daughter.'' he murmured in my ear, softly, soothingly, and one of his arms rubbed circles on my back.

This was utter bliss, I just knew it.

Being in those strong and warm arms, smelling the comforting breeze of the ocean, of sand and newly fallen rain.

I couldn't help but take note of the wonder in his eyes when he called me his daughter. It was like he had not even expected it in the slightest, maybe he rarely had one?

I was his daughter, not his son, and that somehow made all the difference.

I didn't care though, I liked that he wanted to protect me, to shield me from harm and danger because I had the funny feeling that having a God as a parent would be different.

Very different.

It was an hour later when he walked back to my crib and I instantly knew what he wanted to do, and in that moment both my adult and baby instinct wanted the very same thing.

To remain encase that embrace for as long as possible.

So I resisted, clutching my father's shirt as tight as I possibly could with my undeveloped muscles, I started whimpering, not wanting to leave my father's presence.

He gently pried my fingers from his shirt, and looked at me half happy, and half sad, ''Sorry Princess.''

And with that he disappeared in a gust of wind and a spray of water, leaving only the smell of the ocean behind.

It took a very long time for me to fall asleep that night, already missing the presence of the person who held me only hours ago.

* * *

><p><strong> AN So first chapter finished! I take suggestions into consideration, so if you have any scenes or pairings that you would like to see, either review or PM me.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ignorance is bliss

_Disclaimer: I don't own Perca Jackson or any of the characters_

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_It was an hour later when he walked back to my crib and I instantly knew what he wanted to do, and in that moment both my adult and baby instinct wanted the very same thing._

_To remain encase that embrace for as long as possible._

_So I resisted, clutching my father's shirt as tight as I possibly could with my undeveloped muscles, I started whimpering, not wanting to leave my father's presence._

_He gently pried my fingers from his shirt, and looked at me half happy, and half sad, ''Sorry Princess.''_

_And with that he disappeared in a gust of wind and a spray of water, leaving only the smell of the ocean behind._

_It took a very long time for me to fall asleep that night, already missing the presence of the person who held me only hours ago._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Ignorance is bliss<em><br>_

* * *

><p>Luckily for both my and my mother's nerves (I wanted to see my father again, not that she knew that) my father did not in fact stay away for a long time. After he had left, I had actually screamed bloody murder for days afterward.<p>

I didn't know why, and somehow I didn't care either, but I wanted, no needed my father back.

It wasn't like I didn't love my mother, she was a wonderful person that deserved all the happiness in the world, and I tried to ignore the guilt gnawing in my stomach when I wouldn't calm down, but this was different.

I had never felt like that in all my two lives, never. Never so secure or loved, not even in my mother's arms, it was like I had been complete for moments and now this part of me had been forcefully ripped apart again.

Whenever I had one of those tantrums I coud feel somthing inside of me boiling, roaring and figured that this was probably my energy, the part that I had been gifted by my birth.

It was yearing for my father the most, like a cup of water desperately wanting to go back to the Sea.

Scarcely two weeks later my wish got fulfilled, in the middle of the night, he came. I was asleep at that time, and only woke up when I felt someone lift me up, I was about to make my displeasure known when I felt that energy covering me like a cozy blanket.

It was his.

I blinked up at him cutely, and without even thinking about it cooed at him. It was like a reflex, I could somehow tell that he was slightly anxious, so I tried to ease that feeling.

He smiled down at me, rocking me a little in his arms, ''I apologize, Princess. I didin't mean to wake you up. I don't even know what I'm doing here, it's dangerous and yet I can't stand away. Pathetic, right? I've never had a daughter before you know, always sons, so I have no idea what to do. You're so tiny, so beautiful and perfect and I can't even see you as you grow up. You will probably resent me by the time you go to Camp Half-blood, most of the other demi-gods do. I can't even blame them, but on the other hand we are flawed.''

He sighed, coming out of his little rant, and I was still peering up at him curiously, before I broke out in a toothless smile.

He visibly grew happier, and went to the window, with me still lying in his arms. He stayed still, just rocking me during the night, while staring out of the window, into the dark night sky.

I fell asleep soon afterwards, lulled by the recurring motions and the comforting power protecting me.

* * *

><p>It soon became a routine, he came several nights during the week, sometimes just holding me staring out of the same window every time, other times he would read to me in his soothing voice, and rarely very rarely he would tell me about himself.<p>

I loved those nights the most, where he would open up and just tell me stories about Atlantis, my elder brother Triton and his wife Amphritrite.

During those talks I learned everything from dolphin's penchant for trouble and pranks to his arranged marriage to Amphritrite for Oceanus neutrality. I began to yearn for what he told me of, the freedom of the wide and endless sea, beautiful and strong, intense and indefinitely gentle.

Other from those nightly talks, my infant life went on rather normally if you ignore my prodigious development. I was just so bored from the whole crawling around that I decided to take my first steps a couple of months early, not enough to appear unnatural but early enough to give a hint of my ''genius''.

My mom was overjoyed when I took my first steps, something that was echoed by my father when I showed him a few days afterwards. He was grinning from ear to ear, arms stretched out as I slowly walked over to him. His smile was so bright, that I could only giggle in response and start what my mom jokingly called ''happy babbling'', just making random noises to train my vocal cords.

So my life went on, exploring the apartment whenever I was bored, walking or crawling around, and just driving my mom insane with my neverending energy. It was like something inside me urged me to move more, faster, an itch that just wouldn't go away. Later I would learn that I had ADHD and I was a remarkably controlled baby/toddler for that fact.

My first birthday was the best day in my new admittedly very short life, my mom had given me a bunch of new toys to play around with (I was already bored with my old ones) which would entertain me for the next few months at least. It was rather surprising how fun it could be to just put little forms into the right order - I concluded it must be my baby instincts showing themselves. I was pathetically glad for that, otherwise I think I would have died of boredom.

My dad came too, at night and congratulated me, grinning wide and bright, and I giggled in response. He said, he could not give me anything material right now, but had started creating something that would take a long time anyway, but I didn't complain. Him being here was more than enough.

He rocked me to sleep that night, humming softly and his whispered words were the last thing I could perceive before darkness took me.

_I love you, Princess. Sleep well, birthday child._

* * *

><p>It was only a few month after my first birthday that my father visited me for the last time. As soon as I awoke to find his eyes, gazing at me intently, completely grief-stricken I knew that those nights of peace would be no more.<p>

He stroked my cheeks with his fingertips and just kept gazing at my face, like he was drinking in my features, trying to memorize them as best as he could.

My stomach went really, really cold all of the sudden, like ice had frozen over the usual well of water inside of me.

I whimpered, and he looked at me sadly, ''So sensitive to my emotions, hm, little Princess. I'm so sorry, I can not allow you to have memories of me. You will probably hate me, but that's fine, I'll always love you.''

I teared up, not wanting to imagine my life without him, and his presence. During the last year I had learned to love my faher, to appreciate his very presence, and now he would just go away.

''Da-dada.''

He kissed me on my forehead, and disappeared, leaving nothing but memories behind.

It would be long years until I finally saw him again.

* * *

><p>I wanted to scream and rant and cry for weeks afterwards, but I didn't. I had no intention of worrying my tired and loving mother, to add to her burden, so I held it in.<p>

It still took me a solid month to calm down, to sooth the hurricane that my newly named inner energy had become. But I would still dream of my father, and sometimes I could even image his soothing voice lulling me to sleep.

I was three years old when my life changed drastically yet again. My mother found a job, so she sent me to kindergarden with a bunch of loud and immature toddlers.

Awesome, right?

Yeah, note the sarcasm.

We weren't rich after all, so I could understand that she had to get a job in order to support us. She was a very independent and prideful person, not making any money herself clearly went against her beliefs, so I did not fuss when she left me at the building and with a few anxious glances disappeared. The kindergarden seemed nice enough, I especially liked the blue painted rooms and took to spending a lot of my time in those, they chalked the oddity up to a weird toddler fascination with that particular colour.

As if.

I was insanely glad that I was already ''potty trained'' and thus did not have to be changed by some random strangers. Imagine the humiliation. I'm sure other toddlers found pre-school simply amazing but for me it was torture. Luckily the caretakers seemed to understand that I was more mature and gave me some picture books to read.

I could see the familiar motion of the letters, seemingly dancing on the page, and I had never been more grateful for my eidetic memory. The letters were already burned into my mind, before they could start shifting into an unreadable mess, it was simply vexing. I had dyslexia and ADHD, which did not really get along with the quiet genius image I tried to portray, but I would just have to go with the flow so to speak.

My last day at pre-school started as any day, I sleepily got up when my mom started making breakfast and toddled towards her. My mom was just an amazing cook and person in general. Kind, patient and unbelievably loving, she loved me and I adored her in return.

It was nearing half past seven when she dropped me off at pre-school and with a quick, ''Have fun!'' she was already gone. The morning went as usual, they tried to force me into demeaning games, I refused, read a book (I tried to ignore the fact that it was essentially for a three years old) and at noon went to take my nap.

The day went from normal to what-the-heck? in around five seconds after I woke up to find a snake in my cot that is. I did the only thing that came naturally, grabbed it and tried to squeeze it to death with my chubby toddler hands. I was succeeding too, when my mother walked into the room and saw me strangling the now dead snake. She rightfully panicked and after grabbing me dashed out of that hell hole back to our apartment. I was rather happy (maybe even ecstatic) with the fact that I would not have to return.

Safe!

My mother would barely let me out of her sight for the next few weeks, she probably thought that it either found my scent or someone intentionally put it there, or that I was just a very unlucky kid (take your pick). I mentally agreed with her (the snake seemed to have especially large fangs now that I thought about it), but months passed and nothing further happened, so I put it into the back of my mind (being a baby gives you an inordinate amount of free time).

So a few years passed, I entered primary school and tried to avoid any kind of trouble. I was pretty surprised that I succeeded, I wasn't popular, but rather respected as I sometimes just helped the other kids. I wasn't friends with anyone, but I was liked among the kids and that was fine by me. I was seven when I first saw through what I knew to be the mist (reading did wonders for my greek knowledge), it was of all things a cyclops.

Subjects of my father if I remembered correctly, either attracted by my power or sent to check up on me on behalf of him. I gave them a quick grin (they were my half-brothers after all) and sauntered my merry way trying to ignore the suddenly too clear world. I very much agreed to the concept of ignorance is a bliss. It was rather scary seeing monsters roaming around freely, and I always made sure to be close to several humans to cover my scent. I even let other children hug me to do that. My poor, poor abused body.

I had also taken to doing stretches and a bit of running. If I would end up fighting I would have to be in good shape, I really didn't want to die after all. Just enough to be able to run away for now, I had no illusions of grandeur. I did not want to die, thank you very much.

It was during that summer that I went to Montauk with my mother for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next chapter: A surral situation ;)  
><strong>

**C'ya soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A surreal situation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters_

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_So a few years passed, I entered primary school and tried to avoid any kind of trouble. I was pretty surprised that I succeeded, I wasn't popular, but rather respected as I sometimes just helped the other kids. I wasn't friends with anyone, but I was liked among the kids and that was fine by me. I was seven when I first saw through what I knew to be the mist (reading did wonders for my greek knowledge), it was of all things a cyclops. Subjects of my father if I remembered correctly, either attracted by my power or sent to check up on me on behalf of my father. I gave them a quick grin (they were my half-brothers after all) and sauntered my merry way trying to ignore the suddenly too clear world. I very much agreed to the concept of ignorance is a bliss. It was rather scary seeing monsters roaming around freely, and I always made sure to be close to several humans to cover my scent. I even let other children hug me to do that. My poor, poor abused body._

_I had also taken to doing stretches and a bit of running. If I would end up fighting I would have to be in good shape, I really didn't want to die after all. Just enough to be able to run away for now, I had no illusions of grandeur. I did not want to die, thank you very much._

_It was during that summer that I went to Montauk with my mother for the first time._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - A surreal situation<p>

* * *

><p>Montauk was beautiful. It was absolutely breathtaking, the waves crashing against the beach, the ocean as far as you can see, reminding me of my fathers and my eyes. The sky was clear, not a single cloud in sight, it was the perfect place to spend our vacation. The cabin was made out of a light wood, white paint around the windows and door. The inside was small, but cozy, there were two bedrooms, a bathroom, the kitchen and living room. Some spiders had taken residence in the corners, and if I was a normal girl, I might've screamed but the only thing I could think about was that I was at the ocean. Near my father.<p>

On our first night, my mother and me sat down at the beach, a little fire merrily cracking in front of us, keeping us warm with its heat.

She sighed, somehow looking tired and sad.

''What's wrong, mom?'' I asked, truly worried about one of my two favorite people in the world.

''I met him here. On this very beach.'' she had a faraway look in her eyes. ''Your father was kind, Rhea. Strong, tall, handsome, but always so very kind. You look like him, your eyes and hair. Even the little tilt of your head when you're curious, sometimes I feel like he couldn't be possibly gone for long and other times it feels like forever.'' I didn't interrupt her, she usually deflected my questions, just telling me that my father loved me and couldn't be with us. ''He would be so proud, you're our precious little pearl, you know. He always wanted a daughter, Gods he was so happy.'' a lone tear marred its way down her face and I moved to hug her, not wanting to see her cry.

''Is he dead?'' I whispered, but she heard me anyway.

''No, not dead Rhea. Lost at sea. Your father always loved the ocean. He could spend hours just looking at it, and one day he didn't come back.'' she choked back a sob, but continued speaking.

I just listened to her voice as she regaled me with tales of their summer, slowly falling asleep.

I missed my father, I really wanted to see him again, but I didn't think he would come, and what if he did? My first night at the beach was spent turning from one side to the next, plans flitting through my brain, being discarded by the second.

It was to a memory of him humming and rocking me to sleep when I was younger that I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>I skipped over the beach, feet submerged in the mixture of sand and water that one could find on the shore. Basking in the bright sun light I let my thoughts wander, my mother had to buy groceries in a nearby town today and after I promised her that I would stay close to people while I was at the beach and not move too far away from the ocean, I was allowed to stay here alone.<p>

It was probably only due to the fact that I was so mature for my age.

Normally no one would leave a seven year old girl alone at the beach, but I was different like that, and my mom accepted that.

I was walking through the clusters of people, watching the several families laugh and smile, and just be happy.

I forcefully stamped down my jealousy, concentrating instead on finding something fun to do for the next few hours. Sighing in annoyance when I didn't, I tracked back near our cabin to change into my swim suit. If I couldn't find anything fun to do at the beach, I would just try the ocean, we had some old snorkeling gear in the cabin that I could use.

Grabbing a large, fluffy towel for afterwards I ran to the shore, where the waves were caressing the sand in an almost gentle manner, throwing the blue towel some feet away from the water for good measure I arranged the goggles, and other pieces of my equipment and slowly went into the surprisingly warm water. When the water reached my waist I breathed deeply and with a little jump submerged myself into the clear sea.

Finding the feeling of the ocean around me oddly comforting I began my first exploration of my father's kingdom, taking care not to go in too deep, although I doubted that my father would let me get hurt, I didn't want to worry anyone and currents could be unpredictable.

I didn't know how long I stayed in the water, but the sea life was just fascinating, it was completely adorable how they all warily swam around me, some even bowing (it looked rather cute when fish did it) to me or whispering quiet words that I couldn't hear, ''Princess.'' was one word I clearly understood.

I was about to go back, when one bold little tuna swam forward and bumped against my left arm, curiously I turned around to face it, smiling slightly, although I had to admit I was rather surprised when the little fish did not stop, but continued to bump into me, nudging me into a particular direction.

I pointed at me, then at the little fish, making a motion for following, and the little guy nodded excitedly.

Smiling, I rubbed his scales with my finger tip and after thinking a moment, nodded.

No sea creatures would wish me harm after all.

I was nearly bursting with curiosity when the little tuna stopped after some minutes, the water was so deep, I could barely make out the ground, and I was about to ask or indicate what was wrong when I saw it, a wide net was spanned over some parts of the ground, I could tell it was old by the faded colour of the strings. Fish were swimming around inside of it, clearly searching for an exit, and my heart instantly reached out for them. I was the daughter of the God of the sea after all, the life in it would automatically mean more to me than to others.

Smiling amusedly when the little tuna quickly flitted down to his friends? family? I let my mouth piece dangle next to my face in the water and took a deep breath, before I completely submerged myself and quickly swam to the ground, spotting a sharp rock close to the net on my descent I grabbed it as quick as I could, not wanting to lose any time, and began to cut through some of the strings, working frantically against my running out air supply, I really did not want to try out if I could breath underwater right now.

Although I promised myself to try it later.

Nearly sighing in relief when I had finally finished cutting a large enough hole for the fish to escape from, I quickly kicked myself off the ground and swam as fast as I could to the surface, my lungs were painfully empty by now and I already felt slightly dizzy.

It was with a large gulp of air that I broke though the surface, shoving air into my lungs as fast as I could, grinning when I could feel several fish brush against my calf's thankfully.

''You alright, girl?''

I jumped, and turned around as quickly as I could and just stared for a moment.

For right in front of me was my father, the God of the Sea, still wearing one of his weird Bermuda shirts, arching an eyebrow sternly.

I coughed embarrassed, ''Yeah, thank you...'' I finished questioningly, because what do you usually say to a man that just randomly strikes up a conversation in the ocean.

''Seamus Aquan, that's my name.'' by his expression I could tell that he wanted to say something different.

I was proud to say that I kept a mainly straight face, except for my slightly twitching lips, when I only wanted to burst out laughing at the surreal situation. ''Your parents must have liked the water.'' I answered, still mainly focused on keeping my expression flat. ''Rhea Jackson.''

He nodded, eyes laughing and seemingly totally at ease with this strange situation.

''So what are you doing out here, the currents can be dangerous you know.''

I shrugged, still feeling slightly confused. ''Lost track of the time I guess.''

''I see, yes that happens to me too sometimes, hop on, I'll take you back.'' He gestured to a small fisherboat that I could have sworn was not there a moment ago. I hesitated, even as he heaved himself on the boat, wouldn't just going with him be kinda strange?

I technically wasn't supposed to know that this was my father who would never hurt me.

He smiled down at me, somehow looking pleased, but also sad at my conflicted state, ''If I wanted to hurt you, I could have done it already.''

I sighed, huffing when I saw how far out I actually was, before grabbing his outstretched hand. With an enviable effortlessness he dropped me inside the wooden boat and threw me a towel, which I barely managed to catch before it smacked me in the face.

''Thanks.'' I mumbled, as I wrapped the towel around me, it felt similar to my father, and I instantly felt sad again, because here he was, but not as my father, but a complete stranger.

I looked at him, taking in his identical face, the same wrinkles and laughter lines, the fact that he had not aged a day, and felt unbelievably torn, it was painful.

''Everything alright?'' his worried voice ripped me out of my thoughts, and I blinked away some moisture from my eyes that I told myself were just remnants from my swim.

I cleared my throat and smiled, ''Yep, everything is fine, thanks.''

He continued looking at me, worry clear in his eyes, and suddenly I was tired. ''You just remind me of someone, that's it.''

He stilled, running his hand through his wet hair, his voice shook a little, and I doubt any remotely normal seven-year old girl would have noticed, ''Who if I may ask.''

''My father'', I tightened my towel around me, refusing to look at him.

''He is deceased then?'' he asked.

''No, lost at sea my mom said, he left when I was still pretty young, but I have an eidetic memory, so I kinda remember him I guess, just barely, some images, but mostly feelings. It's really weird. I just miss him I guess.'' I ran my hand through my knotted hair, unconsciously mirroring his previous action.

''I see, most would not want to see such a father anymore.'' his tone was blank, but I looked up surprised.

''I do.'' I grinned, bright and real, ''although I'm angry.'' I added, just as an afterthought.

I was, just a tiny bit.

''You're rather mature for your age, hm?'' he sounded relieved, like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. I probably had.

I smiled back causing his smile to widen until the corners of his eyes crinkled. I chirped a quick ''thanks'', changing to (if I do say so myself) an adorable pout when my father reached over and tousled my hair. His eyes widened for moment, before he burst out laughing.

He was still chuckling a minute later, apparently finding amusement in my expression.

I continued pouting stubbornly, until I suddenly started smirking. He eyed me a bit apprehensively, clearly unsure what I was planning on doing. I stood up and quickly stepped over to his side where he was sitting on the frame of the boat and with a wide smile and without any warning whatsoever pushed him into the water.

I peered down curiously at my spluttering father, who looked up clearly stunned, before he entered the boat again, dripping wet and clearly still as stupefied. I knew that he could probably dry himself, but not with me here, so I continued to take in his gob-smacked expression, before bursting out in laughter. He just looked so hilarious, mouth open in complete and utter surprise.

My laughter must haven broken him out of whatever spell he was under, because he suddenly lurched at me and without a single pause just picked me up and threw me into the water. Just like that. I was lucky that it was summer and the water was warm, otherwise I would be freezing by now, with me having been in the ocean so long already.

I came up, spluttering, gaping at him. He stood in the boat looking inordinately pleased with himself. Suddenly he smirked and with a rather evil expression jumped into the water right next to me.

I don't know which of us splashed first, we probably did it at the same time. I only knew that I would have to get him back, the water moved effortlessly where I wanted it to go, splashing my current adversary who was laughing even as he was dripping wet, sometimes just splashing me, other times he picked me up, throwing me into the water, again and again. I nearly didn't realize that the laughter and shrieks of joy ringing through the air were mine, or that my father became less and less reserved about coming near me.

After an hour of just playing like kids, we both got out of the water, still laughing occasionally, both of our smiles so wide it looked like they could split our faces. He tugged me along, my hand firmly in his, and I didn't even think about reminding him that technically I didn't know who he was yet.

He looked down at me, trying to look somehow stern again, and wanting to avoid a lecture on having a water-fight with strangers, I gave him my puppy-dog eyes. I know, I'm a cheater. My morals are very flexible, and wrapping my father around my little finger was a hundred percent alright in my humble opinion.

He averted his eyes after a moment, huffing in defeat and I smiled at him innocently, making him laugh again.

He tousled my hair again, slipping his hand from mine. ''I'll get you back.''

I nodded, getting comfortable in the small boat, as he took the two paddles and began rowing us back to the beach, I didn't even think about reminding him that normally those kind of boats didn't reach such speeds. The silence between us was comfortable, and I dreaded to think about reaching land.

Ten minutes later I stepped out of the boat, smiling at the relaxing feeling of the sand beneath my feet, I turned around, and saw my father smiling sadly at me, ''Don't talk to strangers Rhea, alright?''

I arched my eyebrow, looking totally unimpressed, ''Says the old man who talked to a little girl in the middle of the ocean, and invited her on his boat.''

He gaped at me, muttering 'old man' to himself, and I smirked.

Rhea 1, Poseidon 0

He shook his head amusedly, ''See you around, little Princess.'' With that he jumped inside his boat and drifted off, soon I could not even see the boat anymore. The only thing proving his presence were the footsteps remaining in the sand, even those were soon erased by the waves. Even dripping wet, and cold I had a wide smile on my face as I silently entered my room and went to bed after drying myself, only pausing to write a little note to my mom that I was tired and went to bed early.

The next day, after a late morning breakfast I went to the ocean again, and this time I didn't even hesitate before going out to swim.

I don't know whether I should have been more surprised when nearly a week later, my father was once again picking me up from one of my little adventures, and if I only went snorkeling every day for the rest of the summer, interwoven with spending time with my mother, in order to see the tender, amused, fond and exasperated face of my father again and again, I certainly never mentioned it to anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So hope you guys liked the chapter. Bonding moment between Rhea and Poseidon. Hope it was realistic and as fluffy as I wanted it to be. Rhea has the mind of an adult, but her body is that of a child, so she will have some immature moments, otherwise it would be boring. I don't want to make Rhea a Mary Sue or perfect but she's not going to be weak, rash, rude or oblivious. I just don't like characters like that, she's a smart girl who will have her faults, but is otherwise very capable. I tried to base her a bit loosely on me (no I don't have an eidetic memory or shitty family) but my personality is kind a little aloof and very pragmatic.**

**If any of you want more Rhea/ Poseidon moments, tell me please! I'll either factor them into the story, write some extra chapters or show them in flashbacks. **

**I'm also thinking about doing some chapters in Poseidon's POV, to show you what he feels and why he does things this way. So tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter I should probably introduce Gabe (*gag violently*) or do my first Poseidon POV... so stay tuned in!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The sea's lament

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters_

**_RwennaOlympian: Thanks for the suggestion. I did just that, you'll get a short introduction on Gabe in this chapter, and get to hear more of him later on in the story. I really really hate him. So the second half will be Poseidon' POV just letting us know about his love for little Rhea. Hope you'll like it!_**

**_katherine cullen16: Thanks for your vote too! Here your Poseidon POV, more will follow later on, not just about his feelings, but also what is going on in Atlantis with him being kinda different._**

**__Everyone else thank you for the reviews!__**

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_He shook his head amusedly, ''See you around, little Princess.'' With that he jumped inside his boat and drifted off, soon I could not even see the boat anymore. The only thing priving his presenc were the footsteps remaining in the sand, even those were soon erased by the waves. Even dripping wet, and cold I had a wide smile on my face as I silently entered my room and went to bed after drying myself, only pausing to write a little note to my mom that I was tired and went to bed early._

_The next day, after a late morning breakfast I went to the ocean again, and this time I didn't even hesitate before going out to swim._

_I don't know whether I should have been more surprised when nearly a week later, my father was once again picking me up from one of my little adventurs, and if I only went snorkeling every day for the rest of the summer, intervowen with spending time with my mother, in order to see the tender, amused, fond and exasperated face of my father again and again, I certainly never mentioned it to anyone else._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - The sea's lament<p>

* * *

><p>I found it hard to believe that merely a month ago I thought that nothing could destroy my mood, ever.<p>

How naive of me.

Right now I was torn between the remaining feelings of elation (seeing my father so often was like a dream come true) and a nearly all consuming anger. I was usually a rather laid back person, maybe because I no longer wanted to hurry though life, instead I wanted to enjoy the small things, eating my favorite ice cream with my mother or just watching some movies while falling asleep repeatedly on her lap. Life was good, it was awesome, and then he came into it.

The source of my anger and irritation could be traced to one single thing.

Gabe Ugliano, a man who I wouldn't even touch with a ten foot pole was my mom's new boyfriend.

With a single sentece of: ''Princess, he's going to live with us from now on, please get along okay?'' my life was turned around quicker than I could even comprehend.

I wish I could say that I was merely jealous of how close they were, or that mom seemed to forget my father or me, but that would be a beautiful lie. I would prefer that. Any day.

No, Gabe Ugliano was aptly named. He was tall, fat, and very very ugly. I felt sorry for my mother who would have to be seen with him, more than myself, who would leave for a border school in a month.

I wasn't even mad at my mother for sending me away so soon, I was rather relieved. I would miss my mom, but I did not wish to live together with that thing for a lengthy amount of time. I couldn't even bear the thought of staying that one month at home, I could see that my mom was sad about me leaving but every time I asked her why she married him she'd just tell me that one day I would understand.

Joy.

Gabe would always watch me with his small beady eyes, and I would somehow feel violated. I would either spend those days in my room reading, outside running around, or practicing on doing my new hair style.

No, I did not suddenly become vain or one of those girls that would start putting on make-up at five just because their mothers did.

My new obsession with my hair could be traced back to my summer vacation at the ocean.

_''Why are you always wearing a simple pony tail?'' the question threw me off guard, I wasn't expecting my father to comment on my hair style of all things._

_''What else am I supposed to do with it?'' I asked curiously. That got me the by now familiar slight tilt of the lips, showing he was amused by my question. I just pouted, annoyed that he was being so difficult yet again. I could somehow never predict his behavior, he would be laid back one moment and completely intense the next. It was interesting, how the waves would become shallow when he was relaxed or began churning when he was somehow agitated. He truly was like the sea.  
><em>

_''Hmmm. Let me show you.'' and with that declaration he moved behind me, sitting down cross-legged on the sand, hands slowly beginning to comb through my black, long and silky hair. I could feel the warmth of his legs on my lower back, and his fingers moving through my hair, getting rid of the little knots that were left over.  
><em>

_I simply closed my eyes, enjoying the simple movement of his fingers pulling on several strands of my hair, slowly beginning to braid a complicated pattern on my right side. It didn't take him long to finish and after telling me to hold the strand he was finished with, he began doing the same thing on my left side. Several twirls later he fastened the mixture of braids and normal locks with a single hairpin he'd gotten from somewhere._

_I felt him get up from behind me and opened my eyes sleepily, I glared at him when I heard him chuckle at my predicament._

_''Time for you to go to back, Rhea.''_

_Once I was back at the cabin, and after I had sufficiently admired myself in the mirror, I grabbed my camara (a recent birthday present) and took a picture of every single angle of my new hairstyle. It was beautiful and I decided to learn how to do that myself. I reluctantly took the hairpin out in order to hide the evidence of the meeting with my father (my mom usually just wrote during that time) , but before I could do that I got my first look at the hairpin itself._

_It was simply breathtaking. With emerald pearls embedded in swirls of silver, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. In that moment I couldn't hold back my tears, basking in the happiness of the first gift given to me by my father._

Since that night I began to practice braiding my hair in that manner, often just looking at the beautiful piece of jewelery.

I jumped when I heard my new step-father (although I would rather cut off my libs than call him anything resembling father) come into our apartment.

''Brat?'' he called. I rolled my eyes, quickly hid my hairpin and went out of my room.

''Yes, Gabe?'' I answered with a polite smile, just because I absolutely loathed the man didn't mean I would make it any harder on my mother than it already was.

''I'm hungry, get me some food and beer.'' and with that he simply turned around, slumping on the couch. I suddenly had the urge to throw said beer and food at him. Sighing I went into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and heating some left-overs in the microwave. As fast as I could I set it down on the couch table and went back into my room.

As long as I didn't mouth off or rebel he simply ignored me otherwise and I was more than fine with that.

I would be gone in a month and then get back for the summer which I would partly spend at Montauk with my mother.

It was funny how I never longed for my summer break so much before, so much that I even wished for my current one to end already. The next summer was firmly in my mind, even as the day of my departure approached.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Poseidon wished that Gods were truly almighty being, that they were not, like the mortals governed by laws and rules. Centuries ago it was merely a passing thought, decades ago it was still as fleeting. Nowadays it was always at the forefront of his mind, his thoughts were consumed by the what if's since that day seven years ago when he had entered the apartment fully expecting Sally to have borne him a son and instead being confronted by a daughter. His daughter.<p>

His brain had probably short-cutted for a brief moment, simply not being able to believe that this little being was the answer to that small prayer he's said every single day since centuries, no millenia ago.

Please, bless me with a daughter.

But centuries passed, and Poseidon truly started believing that he could not have any daughters, he'd already in his heart given up hope, and then came little Rhea.

With a toothless, but so adorable smile, taking his breath away and reducing him to a simple father. With a start he realized that he'd never felt like this before. In an instant he loved his little baby girl more than anyone else in his entire existence, and wasn't that a scray thought?

It was dangerous, so very dangerous to get attached like that, to love like that, but he simply didn't care.

His daughter with her smile, and instant acceptance of him was unique to him, and before he knew it he had already come again, and again and again.

It was like a drug, her very existence was a miracle. His miracle. His alone.

He was so very proud of her obvious intelligence, and strong connection to the sea, so strong that even as a baby she would recognize his mood and try to cheer him up. She was strong, would be beautiful, the first Princess of his kingdom.

The Princess of the Sea.

And then came the realization that Zeus or Hades wouldn't care how much he loved her, how much he pleaded. They would try to kill her as soon as they gained the knowledge (Zeus more so than Hades) and she would simply be gone. Because she was mortal, a strong demigod, but nevertheless mortal. He'd known it intellectually but denied it with every fiber of his being and with the acceptance came the agony. Yet, he still visited her, as often as he could, telling his son that he just needed time after swearing on the River of Styx that no, he did not have a lover right now, which was true. He had not seen Sally since that day. He simply went to visit his daughter.

He knew Triton would love her, adore her evenl, but Gods were selfish and he did not wish to share. He spent the nights talking to her, about things he'd never told anyone, just holding her in his arms, or reading to her some worn-out children's books. He would look forward to those visits, crave them with a fravor that he knew was not healthy and so a year passed.

Until he realized that if he were to continue, she would remember him.

He wanted that so badly, for her to know who he was, but it would be cruel, and once in his long life he would be selfless.

It was also the first time he saw her tears, clear crystals welling up in her eyes and he kissed her forehead a last time and left, leaving nothing behind.

He could feel the sea's pain and longing during the next month, heard her cries even in Atlantis and he was so tempted to just visit her again, but he didn't. She could not have any memories of him, it would make it harder on her.

He pretended not to search out her energy, occupying a part of his very soul to check on her and if he sometimes surrounded her presence with his during her dreams, he convinced himself it was not as much for him as for her.

More years passed, more years in which he did not see her and she did not see him.

Would she hate him, despise him for not visiting her? He dreaded the answer, he did not want her to despise him but it was better than her being indifferent or simply loving the idea of a father.

He was, he realized, scared - terrified even.

Terrified of losing what he believed was his greatest treasure. His subjects noticed his particular mood, he saw the questioning glances, but he ignored them, same with his wife's screams and rants and general unpleasantness. He did not care what they thought of him, as long as she would never look at him with indifference or hate in her life. He would protect her, till the last breath left her lips, a promise and oath sworn to his very soul.

It was during the summer, that he felt her presence in his sea for the first time, her little feet walking through the shallow water, calling to him from Montauk.

They were at Montauk, his daughter was so close, he only wanted to take one look, just a single glance at her. He dissolved in the water, using the power over his domain to propel himself forward, only stopping when he was close.

He was surprised at first when he realized how far away from the beach he was, but then he felt the panic of some smaller fish calling out to him, the same direction where his daughter was heading, and he smiled.

He mused, so she was kind and open-minded, brave enough to follow a fish due to most likely instinct, and smart enough to trust in them.

He was already proud.

He couldn't help but follow her, creating a small wooden fisherboat for cover, he tried to convince himself that he was just giving her a ride, talk to her a little and then disappear.

He knew it was foolish, dangerous, but like an addict he wanted another dose, so he left his domain, casually swimming behind her and called out.

She was perfect though, with a witty sense of humor, recognizing his very presence unconsciously. Her energy latched onto his, like a child needing comfort. He wished he could do the same with her, take her into his arms and never let go.

And she remembered - and wasn't that wretched - him and his love and presence, and he had never felt more conflicted in his life. Was he a coward for not telling her? For wanting to enjoy this day? He had never been happier when running away from something, even through the shame there was this unending joy.

So he played and laughed and used every excuse to be close and if it meant throwing her into the water again and again until he could remember her shrieks of laughter forever, he would do it gladly with an answering smile on his lips.

The next morning he did cry when he heard her voice again and the words that he so desperately wanted, no needed to hear.

''I love you, because I now realize that having those memories is better than not having any at all.''

And when he went to see her again a week later, he wasn't even trying to justify it anymore, nor did he pause when several weeks later he heard that the royal hairpin, an invaluable treasure of Atlantis, went missing.

It was at it's rightful place after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I hope you also enjoyed this chapter. It was merely to slowly introduce Gabe and show you guys Poseidon's feelings. Some of you might think that Poseidon's love for Rhea is kind of unrealistic, but I need him to be like that for the whole plot to work. That's why Rhea is Poseidon's answer to his millenia years long prayers, making him dismiss those pesky Ancient Laws in favor of visiting her.**

**So next chapter Rhea will arrive at her border school, will she already get into trouble and danger or should the monsters stay away for now? **

**And what do you guys think about romance? Who should Rhea end up with? It could be anyone from Poseidon to Luke, so just share your opinion on the matter. I'll take everything you guys tell me into consideration. Of course it'll take a while for her to even arrive at camp.**

**My next update will be during the weekend at the latest. **

**Look forward to it! **

**And thank you for the reviews! **

**Continue please! **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Academy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, well I do kinda own little Rhea in a way_

_Previous chapter:_

_''I'm hungry, get me some food and beer.'' and with that he simply turned around, slumping on the couch. I suddenly had the urge to throw said beer and food at him. Sighing I went into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and heating some left-overs in the microwave. As fast as I could I set it down on the couch table and went back into my room._

_As long as I didn't mouth off or rebel he simply ignored me otherwise and I was more than fine with that._

_I would be gone in a month and then get back for the summer which I would partly spend at Montauk with my mother._

_It was funny how I never longed for my summer break so much before, so much that I even wished for my current one to end already. The next summer was firmly in my mind, even as the day of my departure approached._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - The Academy<p>

* * *

><p>The last day before my departure was spend with my mother flying all around the place, trying to fit everything I would need into two big suitcases. It was in a way amusing to watch, although my good mood might've been because of there was no infestation by the name of Gabe in our apartment right now. He so graciously gave us a day alone together in order to say farewell, yeah right. He was actually at a poker party with some friends of his.<p>

I was nearly jumping for joy by the time my mom finished, because we were planning on baking some chocolate chip cookies for the long drive tomorrow. I still didn't know what kind of school I would be attending, but I was convinced it would be better than living with Smelly Gabe (yes, he reeked that badly).

Enough said.

As we worked side by side creating some little pieces of heaven on earth, I decided to ask her something I've wondered about for the last couple of days.

''What kind of school will I be going to?''

I would have missed the pride in my mother's eyes if I hadn't watcher her expression in that moment.

''It's a very good one. Truthfully I didn't know whether they would accept, but they saw your stellar grades and coupled with your eidetic memory, dyslexia and ADHS it's enough to grant you a full scholarship, provided you keep up the grades.''

''So it's expensive?'' I asked to clarify.

''Sweetie, it's a private school, one of the best in the state. Don't worry you're going to fit right in.'' she was smiling wildly now.

''Oh.'' I had no idea what to say to that, so I turned around again, trying to hide the embarrassed blush on my cheeks. By my mom's teasing expression that I managed to catch through the corner of my eyes, I had failed.

In the evening we watched the little Mermaid, one of my favorite movies, if only for the reason that Poseidon was apparently a large and old merman with a rather ridiculous nose. It was hilarious, me and mom always ended up clutching our sides, or singing along while choking on our laughter.

When I went to bed, my mom kissed my forehead, just like she used to when I was still younger, and I soon fell asleep, dreaming of a comforting presence and the soft lull of the ocean.

* * *

><p>An annoying and very insistent noise woke me up in the morning, glaring indignantly at my alarm clock I shut it off, and went into the bathroom to do my morning absolution, forty minutes later I came out, my still wet hair already fastened in my new braid and twirl hairstyle.<p>

I picked out a skirt and simple T-shirt, and after getting dressed stormed out of my room to greet my mother.

''Morning, mom.'', she smiled at me, yet there was sadness in her eyes, and I felt bad for looking forward to leaving home.

''Morning sweetie, here some pancakes.'' I instantly brightened (pancakes would do that for me) and after a delicious meal filled with laughter and reassurances (of course without Gabe) we were off with my mom's car, an old VW.

The drive was long, at least five and a half hours, the scenery was blurring by while we both spoke of everything and nothing at all. I was worried for my mother, she would be alone with Gabe.

''Mom, you're going to be alone with Gabe. I don't want you to get hurt. He's not a good man.'' I couldn't really tell her that not only my ''energy'' warned my against him, but that he was like one of my old school mate's dad, who hit her and her mom for years.

I saw her hands tighten on the wheel. ''Don't worry about me Sweetie. I'll be fine. That man is nothing I can't handle.'' I was a bit reassured by the steel in her voice, she must have been special for a God to fall in love with her after all. She could handle Gabe.

''Ok, mom.''

An hour later we arrived at the school, there was a huge steel gate preventing us from advancing further, so my mother parked the car. I followed her to a little house next to the gate, probably to register our arrival.

''Sally Jackson, my daughter Rhea Jackson will be attending this Academy.'' The man behind the counter looked at my mother, then at me and after a few clicks on his computer, he turned back to us, this time with a smile.

''Welcome to the Grande Academy. I will show Ms. Jackson to her room. She will have free time for tomorrow to get used to the school, after that she will choose her courses and extracurricular activities. Your core books and various flyers are already in your room.  
>Please follow me.''<p>

Another man went to our car and brought my two suitcases with us, we entered thorough a smaller door close to the huge gate and I nearly gaped for a moment, only my adult mind prevented me from showing such emotions, I had a feeling I would have to get used to the grandeur. The Academy was similar to a castle, with white walls separated by marble blocks. There were beautiful gardens all around, and to the left I could see a huge forest. It was simply beautiful, breath-taking even. The loose stones crunched a bit under our shoes, and the sound was oddly comforting.

''Ms. Jackson, a piece of advice if you will.'' I looked at our tour guide who had just finished showing us the tennis courts.

''Yes, sir?''

''Contrary to belief, this Academy does not only carter to the wealthy. Aside from you there are many scholarship students here also, although none as young as you. As long as you continue to excel and adjust you'll be just fine.'' there was a comforting smile on his face, and I felt an answering one on my lips.

''Thank you, sir.''

I was feeling oddly exhausted when we arrived at my room, it was large with a huge bed, and beautiful wooden furniture, with a short bow both men excused themselves, giving my mom and me a chance to say farewell in peace.

My mom had tears in her eyes, and I wasn't any better off. I felt a few tears escape my eyes when my mother hugged me to her chest. For a moment I truly felt like the seven years old girl I was, but I quickly got my act together and wiped my tears away. I couldn't make this even more difficult for her.

''I'm going to miss you, mom. Take care of yourself. I'll write as often as I can.'' I promised her in a low voice.

''I'm going to miss you too, sweetie. I love you. Please take care. I'm so proud.'' her voice was a bit choked up, but she still gave me a comforting smile. Gods, how I loved this woman. She was a Saint.

It was ten minutes later when the door to my room closed, and I suddenly felt very very alone.

I was going to spend the next ten months in this Academy, completely cut off from everything I've ever known. It was a rather miserable feeling.

Sighing, I decided to unpack my stuff and then start looking through the flyers. Maybe there was something good about this stuffy school after all.

An hour later I couldn't suppress the sinister smirk that ghosted over my lips. Perfect, this was going to be just perfect. My mother was more devious than I'd given her credit for. I truly wanted to do one of those evil crackles that always sounded ridiculous, but were fun nonetheless.

The course list was less important, although some parts gave me shivers (ballroom dancing?), the extracurricular activities part was interesting.

Archery.

Fencing.

Hand-to-hand fighting.

Various sport from tennis to cricket.

Horseback riding.

...

etc.

This was the perfect place to train, I didn't know that private schools, even if they catered to the normally more wealthy would have such interesting opportunities. Although I wondered if I would even be able to make any friends here.

It was with this thought that I finally fell asleep, barely able to stay awake long enough to get changed.

Grande Academy. Here I come.

The next days, and even weeks seemed to blur into each other, so busy was I. Even though I had no problems with academic subjects I still had to attend classes like ballroom dancing, or language classes. It was actually not as bad as I thought it would be, I was light on my feet and had some endurance so dancing was in a way kinda fun (sometimes) and due to my young age, but extensive knowledge learning languages was not too hard either.

I was actually having fun, the teachers expected us to do self-studies so we didn't get a lot of homework, which left more time for me to try the extracurricular activities.

Archery was interesting to say the least, how the arrow managed to land in that corner I had no idea. But I was nothing if not stubborn, so ignoring the horrified expression of the archery teacher I signed up and pretended not to hear the muttered ''no talent''.

I was not too surprised, Poseidon wasn't famous for being good in Archery, so I would just have to work extra hard.

The second thing I chose was horseback riding, and how could I not with the horses pretty much begging me to, I was about to go insane with the whole ''Please, my lady'' resounding in my head. Yes, I could speak with horses. Perks of being Poseidon's daughter. Enough said.

The third thing I signed up for was hand-to-hand combat, self-defence was always important, and judging by my teacher's nearly shining eyes I had some real talent for fighting. I was really starting to appreciate my ADHS in this class.

So with my goal of learing as much as I could firmly in mind, time passed uninterrupted.

Until one morning in March, when the snow was still clinging stubbornly to the ground, and the wind was icy and cold, and I took a walk into the mesmerizing forest, with it's tall trees and white ground.

I needed to be alone for a change, vent a bit of my anger. I had managed to make some friendly acquaintances at least, not friends but for now close enough. I just couldn't handle their bouts of immaturity for too long, or listen to their rather insignificant problems. I often felt like an older sibling indulging their needs, and they in turn sometimes treated me as such.

It was strangely rewarding.

But when it got too much, I would search for the solitude of the forest which somehow never failed to remind me of the vast expense of the ocean, how I did not know, but for me it was enough.

I was getting ready to return when I heard a faint growling, turning around I was relieved when I couldn't see anything, yet I could not relax. The growling sounded clearer, like whatever made it was closer to me now.

And yet I still could not perceive anything in the surroundings.

Suddenly, nearly too fast for me to see I noticed a change in the shadows of a large oak tree, and a hint of red was easily visible.

Eyes, glowing eyes. Belonging to the snout of a black hound, but larger than any I had seen before, with dagger-like teeth, staring right at me. A hole ripped through the peace of the forest.

I cursed myself for being so vulnerable, even as I frantically tried to figure out what to do.

I had no weapon, no plan and my body was that of a seven-year old girl. I was scared, terrified even, there was no water around my, nothing to defend myself with from my impending death.

I was truly alone.

The monster which I managed to recognize as a hell-hound tensed its muscles and suddenly lunged at me. If not every single muscle of my body were so alert, I would have died, instead I merely received a large gash on my left arm. I tried not to focus on the blood streaming down my arm, or the pain stemming from the wound.

I was still alive, still breathing. Although I wondered for how long. The hell-hound was still growling at me, this time from the opposite side of the clearing.

I was even contemplating trying to get water from the air, or climb a tree (yes I was that desperate) when I heard his soothing voice ringing throughout my head.

''The pin, turn the first pearl clockwise.''

Without thinking I did exactly that, ripping the beautiful piece of jewelery out of my hair, while twisting the first emerald pearl in one motion. I don't know whether I should have been more surprised when a beautiful and very light sword appeared in my hand instead, bronze with silver and emerald swirls, it was truly beautiful, a masterpiece.

I reluctantly ripped my eyes off the sword just in time to catch the hound's muscles tense again, nose sniffing my scent and as it lunged, I swung the sword in front of me. It came somewhat naturally, and I grinned when I felt resistance, but before I could celebrate the fact that the monster was gone, dispersing in a cloud of sand, I felt a sharp pain near my abdomen.

Shit.

I winced when I looked down and saw blood seeping through my uniform, the pain was still present, a constant reminder of those glowing red eyes and I felt the sword turn back into a hairpin, like it knew it wasn't needed anymore.

Putting the hairpin into one of my pockets, I began the long track back to the school, I needed medical attention and fast. As I walked further I realized with growing dread that I was beginning to feel dizzy, my vision started blurring and I paused at a large tree, pushing myself off to keep going. I ignored the red drops I was leaving behind in the white snow, intertwining with my footprints. I did not think I would ever feel so relieved about seeing the building again, my breath came out in puffs of white and I thought I could make out some silhouettes before I succumbed to the sweet lull of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So there was one suggestion that Rhea should take up some form of martial arts, I decided to take it a step further and thought about what kind of school would offer things I was looking for. My answer was a private school for rich kids, the school itself won't have a large role in this fic, it's just going to be the place where she learns how to defend herself.**

**The ballroom dance part was just in case I plan on writing some party on the Olymp, wouldn't that be awesome?**

**So the eventual pairing aside, right now I'm thinking whether I should follow the canon with Griver coming, Sally being in the Underworld etc... or change it around. Should Sally survive? Is Grover going to be the satyr that manges to find her, should Mr. Brunner come too? So many questions...**

**On another note I'll most likely introduce Triton in one of the next chapters, so stay tuned in!**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, love the support!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Revelations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea_

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_I winced when I looked down and saw blood seeping through my uniform, the pain was still present, a constant reminder of those glowing red eyes and I felt the sword turn back into a hairpin, like it knew it wasn't needed anymore._

_Putting the hairpin into one of my pockets, I began the long track back to the school, I needed medical attention and fast. As I walked further I realized with growing dread that I was beginning to feel dizzy, my vision started blurring and I paused at a large tree, pushing myself off to keep going. I ignored the red drops I was leaving behind in the white snow, intertwining with my footprints. I did not think I would ever feel so relieved about seeing the building again, my breath came out in puffs of white and I thought I could make out some silhouettes before I succumbed to the sweet lull of unconsciousness._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Revelations<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I felt like crap.<p>

No, I literally felt like crap, my eyelids were heavy, my body felt like lead and I even thought that something might have died in my mouth.

The second thing I noticed was that-I-was-alive. Alive and breathing with all limbs attached. A glorious feeling. Another thing I could freely admit was that I had been scared - terrified even. Knowing about and sometimes seeing monsters is different from one trying to kill you. Extremely so.

When I managed to permanently open my eyes, I saw white. Infirmary?

Groaning I slowly pushed myself up, and by doing so probably alerted some nurse, because not even thirty seconds afterwards one of the school nurses entered the room.

''How do you feel sweetie?'' I shook my head, I didn't think I could speak. The nurse just nodded, and continued to check my vitals.

''You're lucky, dear. You were attacked by some sort of wild canine. You were unconscious for nearly two days, of course the school will compensate you for the lack of attention on our part. This Academy is supposed to be safe, So sorry, my dear.''

I let her ramble on, relieved that I wouldn't be blamed for what happened.

I just smiled a little, pleased that I felt stronger already than even half a minute ago. The brown-haired nurse stopped fussing over me a few minutes later, and with pat on my head (was I a dog?), she told me to sleep and left the room.

Even though I was more than a little miffed about being told what to do, I agreed shuffling a little to get more comfortable.

And tried to fall back asleep, key word on trying. Hours passed and I was tired and exhausted but I just couldn't fall back sleep, thoughts racing through my mind. I groaned, thoroughly annoyed by my restlessness.

It was a little later when I heard humming, at first it was merely a distant sound, till it started resounding in my head. The hummed sounds, whispered words, cloaked in that familiar presence took the last of my restlessness and uncertainty away, leaving me woefully tired. With a mumbled ''thanks'' I soon began to drift off, barely hearing my fathers voice speaking.

_Rest. I'll watch over you, Princess._

When I woke up again, it was judging by the clock around ten in the morning. Yawning, I slowly got up mindful of my partly healed injuries. I already felt better than before, my injuries were barely hurting and the deep tiredness in my very bones seemed to have disappeared.

My eyes widened when I saw an assortment of flowers and chocolate on my bedside table, I reached for a clearly visible card and had to blink away some tears.

_Dear Rhea,_

_hope you get well soon. I really miss my sister. The nurses don't let anyone visit, but we're still trying._

_Love, Susan_

I felt a little guilty for thinking that I hadn't made any lasting bonds, I read every single card and by the end I was visibly trying not to cry. 'Those stupid brats', I cursed without any real heat.

I put it down on temporary brain damage when half an hour later, I started bawling of all things when I saw all of my new friends pushing themselves through the door. Even through the tears I didn't bother trying to stop the wide smile that lit up my whole face.

The rest of the school year went by rather differently, my new little sisters/ friends would barely leave my side for time between my little accident and the end of the school year. To my surprise I realized that I didn't mind, the longer I was Rhea Jackson the more used to this life I became, occasionally I even felt like a young teen.

It was rather liberating.

It felt like an eternity until it was finally time to go home for the summer, it was a typical summer day, without any clouds in the wide blue sky, and the constant chirping of cicadas. I smiled when I thought of visiting Montauk again, I had been looking forward to that all year, I hadn't really heard from my father for the rest of the year, but sometimes before I fell asleep I could hear his voice humming some kind of lullaby. To my (eternal) shame it always made me fall asleep rather quickly.

Nevertheless as I was handing my two suitcases to the bus driver that would drive me close enough to my home so that I could get a cab for the rest of the way, I could not hide my excitement. I was going home. I was going to see my mother again. I had missed my mother terribly, and judging by her letters she did too. I managed to convince her that attack was done by that hell-hound was not a monster attack, but of a hunting dog that managed to escape from it's cage (it was the official explanation), so she did not withdraw me from the school.

It had been a hard decision to lie, but I was going to talk to my father about some things, so unless I was going to that Camp, I didn't want my mother to worry anymore than she already was.

On another note, she had actually married that whale of a man, why I don't understand, although I suspect it has something to do with my demigod status. I wouldn't be asking any time soon though, provided he treated her reasonably well (which means not being violent, I couldn't expect any more from him after all).

The whole journey back home, I was busy contemplating on how to deal with my ''new-found'' knowledge of monsters and the world of Greek mythology.

The six hours went by in a flash of muddled thoughts and contemplations, and the cab drive was not any better, so when I arrived at the apartment door, I felt more than a tiny bit nervous.

Taking a deep breath I knocked at the door, grinning wildly when only a few moments later my mothers arms were around me.

''Sweetie, welcome home. I missed you.''

I spent a few seconds just enjoying my mother's warmth, before I reluctantly pulled away.

''Hey, mom. Me too.'' She smiled brightly at me, tugging my suitcases into our apartment, that in a way wasn't our apartment anymore. Beer cans and food wrappers were hazardly thrown around the rooms, I looked at my mother horrified, and she just gave me this sad sad smile which begged me not to ask.

So I didn't, my balling fists were the only sign of my displeasure, knowing that my mother had to live with this pig for months. It was a painful thought, horrifying and agonizing at the same time. I was angry, furious even, but I stalled my tongue and plastered a smile on my face, even as the shame in my mother's eyes grew. It was not her fault, never hers. So I told her such while looking directly into her eyes, I could tell that she believed me, but a slight bit of shame remained.

I was rather ecstatic at the thought of going to Montauk tomorrow with my mother already, and by Gabe's expression he was happy to not have to see me either, although he expressed his displeasure of not having his personal cook at home. I spent that dinner reciting French and German vocabulary in my head, otherwise I fear I would have punched him, hard, several times. After the rather stilted, albeit delicious dinner, I retreated to my room.

I went to bed early, not even trying to hide the excitement that I was feeling, it was quite some time, before I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>''Look, Sweetie. We're back again.'' my mother's voice was cheerful, a stark contrast to the subdued tone she'd used when we were in the city.<p>

''Yeah, back.'' I sighed, wistfully. I was back. Near the ocean, I could meet my father again. I was giddy, luckily my mom mistook the excitement for the normal vacation happiness. I wasn't about to correct her.

It didn't take us long to clean the little cabin, there was a fine layer of dust covering the furniture and not for the first time I thought that the cabin was not something my mom had to rent after all. Like the last year we made a little campfire and roasted some marshmallows, and like last year I asked about my father. It was always interesting to hear stories from my mom's perspective, little things like his dislike for chinese food or that he had a fondness for dogs. We both soon grew tired and retreated to our beds, I waited for a while until I was sure that my mother was asleep before I snuck out of the cabin. I had a thin, but fluffy little blanket wrapped around my body as I tracked towards the sot where he usually dropped me off. I had a feeling that this time it wouldn't matter what time I went to th beach.

Like I hoped, there was already a person there. He wore his usual Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts, he didn't acknowledge my presence in a way but kept staring out at the ocean.

I slowly sat down next to him, not quite sure what to say, so I stayed silent.

It was a while until my father spoke. ''Back again?''

I cocked my eyebrow in dry amusement. ''I guess so. You are back as well.''. He snorted but otherwise remained silent. He seemed hesitant, even nervous. ''How much did you find out?'' He finally made eye contact with me, his eyes swirling with various emotions, some I couldn't even name, but I recognized blatant fear, as well as a crushing amount of hope.

I fidgeted under his scrutinizing gaze, drawing the blanket closer around my body. I was nervous, incredibly nervous, before I could think about it further I blurted out the first thing on my mind.

''Are you my father?''

He stilled, as if I had struck him before running his hand through his raven hair. ''You are way too smart, hmmm?'' he sighed softly, sadly. He suddenly continued, a flood of words pouring out of my father's mouth, like a dam had been broken.

''I'm really am so sorry, I did want to be there for you as you grew up. You have to believe me, there are Ancient Laws that prevented it, I broke them anyway but I did not wish for you to remember me. I am so sorry but I love you, Rhea. Please-'' I was horrified to see that there were tears in his eyes, he seemed honestly afraid of my reaction, so to stop his rant I did the only thing I could think of.

I hugged him.

Without any warning, I jumped up and just threw myself at him, he stilled yet again for an agonizing moment, before he fully pulled me into his lap, arms wrapped tightly around me even as he continued to apologize. I didn't stop him this time, just soaked in the readily provided comfort that my father always brought me. His relieved ramblings were just another proof of his love, another sign that he cared.

''S'fine.'' I mumbled at some point when he had finally stopped ranting, apparently believing that I wouldn't just run away from him. He seemed quite embarrassed about his break-down, he was a God after all, but even then he didn't loosen his grip on me a single moment, and I more than happily burrowed myself in his warm embrace. Before I knew it my exhaustion caught up with me, and I fell asleep on my fathers lap, content to stay in my safe have, his soothing presence around me.

This was more than enough.

* * *

><p>As Poseidon continued to hold his only daughter to his chest, he was not ashamed to admit that he shed tears of relief.<p>

She did not hate him, and somehow that was all that mattered.

He had been afraid that she'd be angry with him for not telling who he was last time, even as she had admitted to him that she missed her father terribly. Because while she had not resented her missing father, she forgave him under the assumption that he could not be there, and while there were Ancient Laws preventing him from doing exactly that, he was still a God, and he suspected that she at least had her suspicions about that.

He had been terrified when he sensed her fear through the bond they shared, her determination to fight that hell-hound even without any weapons, he had been terrified, but also so very proud.

And she was his daughter, his, and that alone could raise his mood in a second. His subjects were naturally weary, as while he had always been a just ruler, he was not always kind and a constant good mood, only broken by the little bouts of fear he sometimes felt - what if she does not want you? - was exceedingly rare and uncommon for him.

But now the question remained, what should he do now, that she knew?

He knew it was cowardly of him to wish that she did not know, because then he would've remained the weird, but nice man that she would occasionally see at the beach. A sort of father-figure without the title attached, another part of him however wished for nothing more than to hear her say ''Daddy'' to him one more time.

He tightened his arms around her still so small frame, even as he slowly began to hum a lullaby that he had picked up a couple of centuries ago.

She was here, in his arms, and at that moment, it was all that mattered. If she was angry, he would simply have to aologize until she forgave him.

He had time and patience after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So this time the chapter is slightly shorter, but I've been sick for the last few days, so I haven't really had any time to write, or rather not the motivation. So this chapter there's another Rhea/Poseidon moment, it is the theme of this whole story after all ;) So I wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews I really appreciate your suggestions and support. **

**I hope that you will continue to enjoy my story. I'll try to update as fast as I can, maybe even Wednesday already, I have some ideas for the next chapter, I'm planning on introducing Triton after all. Fun fun fun! **

**Stay tuned in!**


	7. Chapter 7 - A brother's love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters except for little Rhea_

* * *

><p><strong><em>katherine cullen16: So I never said that I was against such a romance, I was thinking of pairing her with a God anyway due to her mental age, the others would be too immature for a relationship. So I'm just gonna see how the whole thing develops, that's one perk of not having a fixed outline. Thanks for the reviews!<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_I hugged him._

_Without any warning, I jumped up and just threw myself at him, he stilled yet again for an agonizing moment, before he fully pulled me into his lap, arms wrapped tightly around me even as he continued to apologize. I didn't stop him this time, just soaked in the readily provided comfort that my father always brought me. His relieved ramblings were just another proof of his love, another sign that he cared._

_''S'fine.'' I mumbled at some point when he had finally stopped ranting, apparently believing that I wouldn't just run away from him. He seemed quite embarrassed about his break-down, he was a God after all, but even then he didn't loosen his grip on me a single moment, and I more than happily burrowed myself in his warm embrace. Before I knew it my exhaustion caught up with me, and I fell asleep on my father's lap, content to stay in my safe have, his soothing presence around me._

_This was more than enough._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - A brother's love<p>

* * *

><p>The next day I was blushing a deep shade of red when I woke up. I was eight years old physically, and nearly thirty years old mentally, so why the heck did I end up sleeping on my father's lap?<p>

I'm not a toddler anymore, I'm nearly grown-up (depends on the perspective) and I fell asleep just like that!

How humiliating!

Grumbling, I did my morning absolution, took a long shower, did my hair and walked into the tiny kitchen. My mom was already awake, beaming at me once I was fully in the room.

''Morning, sleepy head. You're awake as late as usual.''

I just groaned, burying my head in my hands, I always woke up late at Montauk and my mom teased me about it constantly, it was both annoying and sweet at the same time.

''Hmmm, do we have any eggs?''

My mom just nodded and minutes later the delicious smell of my favorite kind of omelets permeated the kitchen. My mom was a great cook, everything she did tasted divine (no kidding).

Twenty minutes and two omelets later, we left the cabin, the sun was already high up the sky and a gentle breeze was blowing, basking the air in the scent of the ocean.

The day was filled with laughter and fun, we went around the area, looking at shops, eating some ice cream and buying some silly souvenirs. The days with my mother always passed quickly, just being a child, without any expectations or secrets.

The outings with my dad were always different, filled with laughter, but also heavy with secrets and an intense feeling of longing.

I hoped it would be different from now on.

But I had the irrational fear that he wouldn't show up anymore, that he would hide now that I knew the truth, deep in the ocean where I wouldn't be able to see him anymore.

It was with a mixture of excitement and trepidation that I bid my mother good night.

The summer night was uncommonly cold, so like last night I took the same little blanket, wrapping it around my small frame, and began walking the now familiar track towards the ocean.

I barely kept myself from collapsing in relief when I was the familiar silhouette of my father, illuminated in the silvery moonlight, sitting at our usual place.

This time when I approached, he turned around, giving me a tender smile.

''Daughter.'' this one word seemed to contained a myriad of emotions, all mixed together, tightly bound.

''D-dad.'' I stuttered a little, still nervous about - everything.

He smiled amusedly at my obvious embarrassment, and padded his lap of all things. I glared at him indignantly - I was not a child - but eventually relented when he gave me his own version of puppy dog eyes. For a millenia old entity, they were just too damn cute.

I reluctantly climbed into his warm lap, and without conscious thought rested my head on the conjunction between his neck and shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of the ocean.

''So...'' I coughed, ''let's start with introductions, shall we?''

He tightened his arms around me, sighing deeply. ''Well, I am Poseidon, the God of the Sea and some other things that are not important right now, and like you said your father.''

''I see.''

I would forever deny that I squeaked when he grabbed my face, so that I looked directly in his eyes. I squirmed under the silent scrutiny, before he suddenly broke into a heart warming smile.

''You really aren't angry, you don't hate me. You really don't.''

I glared at him. ''That's no reason to -'' I didn't get any further before he crushed me to his chest, nearly cutting off my air supply in the process.

''I love you so much.'' I stilled immediately, practically feeling the sincerity in his statement. Still painfully embarrassed and without a lot of air or room to move, I could only mumble my reply into his shoulder. ''I love you, too... Daddy.''

By the shuddering breath Poseidon took, I could tell that he still heard me clearly. We stayed like that for a long time, although he, after several minutes slowly began to tell me a little about himself.

Even though I knew everything he was telling me already, I still listened patiently, honored by the trust he showed me by telling me so much. It was personal information, things I doubt he had told any one else. It was like when I was a baby, yet he knew that I would remember this time. His belief in me was both humbling and gratifying.

In turn I told him about my year, my tries at archery (he laughed so hard, it took him several minutes to stop, I was not amused), the fun I had with the horses there (he was vaguely proud at this point) and my personal hell ballroom dancing if only because I had to dance with a boy I absolutely abhorred (he was way too proud and was convinced he was God's gift to mankind, the irony!). My father solemnly swore that he would dance with me once I was tall enough (he did not say it in such a diplomatic way), it was at this point that I discovered how absolutely satisfying it was to use fake tears to get him to apologize.

He still had his arms wrapped around me when he tensed, all good mood suddenly forgotten. I was confused since he was teasing me only seconds ago and was now glaring at the ocean, I turned my head around as best as I could, still bewildered as to why my dad was suddenly acting this way. It was only seconds later that I managed to make out a slight disturbance in the water, getting more pronounced with every moment.

With a surge of power that even I could feel a head suddenly appeared out of the water, skin with a greenish tint to it, coupled with raven hair and the same sea-green eye that both me and my father had, it was not hard to leap to the conclusion that we were somehow related.

My father's voice was hard and demanding when he spoke, ''Triton, what are you doing here?''

''Father, I just wanted to-'' Triton stopped when he caught sight of me in his father's lap. My father sighed and huffed,

''Well introductions are in order I guess. Triton, meet Rhea Jackson, your little sister. Rhea, this is my eldest son Triton, your brother.''

I suddenly realized that it might not be very nice of me to enjoy the flabbergasted sight of my new brother so much.

* * *

><p>He knew that his father did not love his mother. In the same way he knew that his mother did not love his father.<p>

It was merely a marriage of convenience, his father had never told him but he had overheard him talking to Hestia about how this marriage was nothing more than a favor to Zeus. A favor he would wholeheartedly regret if not for him.

It was from that moment on, that he also knew that his father loved him deeply. He never doubted his father's love to him before, but his father could be harsh and demanding, it was only later that he realized that his father did not know better, only wished to prepare him as his heir.

As such, he did not complain, even when after hours of practice his whole body hurt and ached with countless bruised, because he knew that after it his father would always look at him with a gaze filled with a fierce pride mixed with tender love.

Time passed, and even as his father became more bitter because of the constant presence of his mother, he would never take out his temper on Triton. To him, he was always fair, to him he was perhaps not always kind, but always loving.

Triton knew that his father loved him, in the same way that he came to realize that there was one thing that he could not give his father, no matter how hard he tried.

His father wanted a daughter with a fierceness that surprised and startled even him. He had been honored when one day his father had shared with him his greatest wish - a daughter, to guide, spoil, love and protect.

Triton wasn't bitter, he himself wished for a little sister to shower with love and affection, to spoil and to care for. He understood his father, and as they both dreamed of such a child, with the same eyes mirroring the ocean, they both began to yearn for that existence more and more, yet centuries passed.

Triton did not mind that his father had lovers, he understood. He could never hate anything his father did, yet in his heart he couldn't help but hate his demigod brothers. It was not because of jealousy, he knew that while his father cared for each and every one of his children that he only truly loved him.

It was because he blamed them.

Blamed them for causing his father pain, because every time his father bedded a mortal he secretly hoped it would be a girl, and every time it was yet another boy (his wish for a daughter was the main reason for his many affairs). Some became great heroes, and would make his father proud, but they could not melt the ice and bitterness that slowly took hold of his heart.

He swore that if someday his father would be blessed with a daughter and he with a sister, that he would do anything and everything for her. He already loved a being that maybe would never be born.

Yet, he could not help but hope.

When his father's mood changed eight years ago, he was curious. He thought that maybe his father had found a women he might actually love. It was a surprisingly hopeful thought, as far as he was concerned his father had no wife.

Yet there was something different about his expression, something just - more. He couldn't explain, but unbidden hope began to bloom in his heart once more.

His father was happy for a year, before he came back during the night one day and cried bitter tears. Triton was confused, he had never seen his father cry before, but did not dare ask. He just continued watching, trying to cheer him up, it was still rare for his father to smile for the next few years.

Then suddenly six years later his good mood returned, he smiled, laughed and enjoyed life once more. It was completely bewildering, it was like his father had suddenly become bi-polar, yet he could not ascertain anything through his father's guarded expression.

He never could.

His father did not have a lover, he swore that, not that he actually had to. Triton wouldn't have minded even if he did. Poseidon's good mood remained for the summer, until he began his agitated pacing yet again, until the next summer, until yesterday.

Until yesterday when he came back with a happy glint in his eyes that he had never seen before. His father was truly and actually happy.

Like Triton expected Poseidon went out the next night yet again, this time he resolved to follow him, his father always left a small trail that only he could follow, a sign of his trust in him. His father would most likely be furious with Triton for using that, but he just had to know.

So after waiting for some time, he propelled himself along the trail, towards New York.

What he saw when he exited the water was ... unexpected. My father glaring at me and demanding why he followed him not so much, the young girl sitting on his lap with our sea-green eyes and raven hair, obviously totally comfortable in his protective hold undoubtedly was.

Even the amused glint in her eyes when she observed his stunned expression, was very much familiar. It was in that moment that he suddenly realized that the centuries and millennia of waiting were finally over.

He had a little sister, and Triton would keep every single oath he had already sworn to her. She would be the safest being in this world, both he and his father would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>I looked at the teenage looking God that was still staring at me like I was from outer space, like I couldn't possibly be real.<p>

''Hey'', I said instead, trying to snap him out of it.

His expression suddenly changed from bewildered to a similar look that my - no our - father often wore when he looked at me; love, tenderness, warmth all mixed together in one single gaze.

''Hey, I'm Triton, your big brother.'' he answered softly, moving to sit next to us. I had the feeling that the only reason he wasn't hugging me was a mixture of uncertainty (how would I react?) and the fact that I was still sitting in our father's lap, with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

''Rhea, your little sister I guess. Nice to meet you, big brother.'' I smiled at him, truly happy to meet another part of my family.

He raised his hand and slowly moved it to my face, softly caressing my cheek, like he had to check whether I was real or just an illusion spun by the moonlight.

''Yeah, you have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you.'' he smiled brightly at me and before I knew it I had an answering one on my lips.

This was probably the best night of my life.

Suddenly my father shifted me in his lap, beginning to stroke my braid free, slightly curly hair. I nearly purred, this was pure bliss as far as I knew it. He chuckled, like he knew what I was thinking, ''You would make a great cat.'' he teased.

I tried to glare at him, but had to stop my efforts when he massaged a spot at my neck that was sometimes slightly stiff.

''Cheater'', I mumbled, not able to put any heat into my words.

I went back to burying my face in his shoulder, deciding to enjoy it for now. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see my brother's expression which was a mixture of amusement, surprise and pure joy.

I had the feeling this summer was going to be different, in fact I was counting on it.

I would enjoy every second I had with them, burn every night into my memories, since I knew that this peace couldn't last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So another chapter done! Hope you like my version of Triton, I really wanted to write him as another doting and totally smitten family member, so I tried to show his side of the story in his POV.  
><strong>

**So a slight bit of foreshadowing in the last line, I think I won't write every single summer in such detail, otherwise I'll never finish, I'll still give you some sweet bonding moments though. **

**I'll probably start canon in a few chapters, I've decided that while I'll follow the canon version, there will be some major differences, I should probably stop the spoilers now and just make you wait for the next chapters. ;) **

**(privilege of the author)  
><strong>

**I'll try to get another chapter out either on Friday or Saturday, don't want to make you wait too much, or die from anticipation, that would be highly troubling.  
><strong>

**Thank you again for your reviews, I never thought I would get such a response. I'm a very happy writer!**

**Till later!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The silent plea

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, except for little Rhea_

* * *

><p><strong><em>hoOPJO: I wouldn't want to lose one of my favorite reviewers, thanks for the lovely reviews, hope the next week won't be too strenuous for you ;)<br>_**

_**_Nube2013: So I don't know where this fic will lead yet and how much canon-related things I'll actually write. I will write about the stolen lightning bolt so that will be the first book, but I don't know if I wanna write out every single book, so no promises there. I'll just see how the first book goes and then I'll decide, if I choose not to write out all of the books (seems kinda tedious in my opinion) I would skip to write what happens afterwards, a romance maybe? Hope that answered your question._**_

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter: <em>

_Suddenly my father shifted me in his lap, beginning to stroke my braid free, slightly curly hair. I nearly purred, this was pure bliss as far as I knew it. He chuckled, like he knew what I was thinking, ''You would make a great cat.'' he teased._

_I tried to glare at him, but had to stop my efforts when he massaged a spot at my neck that was sometimes slightly stiff._

_''Cheater'', I mumbled, not able to put any heat into my words._

_I went back to burying my face in his shoulder, deciding to enjoy it for now. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see my brother's expression which was a mixture of amusement, surprise and pure joy._

_I had the feeling this summer was going to be different, in fact I was counting on it._

_I would enjoy every second I had with them, burn every night into my memories, since I knew that this peace couldn't last forever._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 - The silent plea<p>

* * *

><p>The following days of my summer, seemed to be end less and so limited at the same time, I didn't know how such a thing was possible, but to me it sometimes seemed like I knew my dad and brother longer than I actually did. For years and years and not days, or in my father's case weeks.<p>

We had switched our outings to the night hours, I felt bad for spending not enough time with my mom while at Montauk, my father agreed. It suited him and his responsibilities better as well. Those nights just seemed so right, so full of laughter and affection. I discovered that both Poseidon and Triton were without a doubt different to me, than to anyone else. It was strange for me to see their unconditional love when they looked at me, but not see it when they looked at each other or talked about anything else.

It was disconcerting, it was illogical and sad, and yet it seemed to make them happy. Such a strange thought.

A few days after I met my brother for the first time, he came alone (apparently his mother threw a tantrum and practically demanded that Poseidon come see her, a fact that Triton confided in her made Poseidon furious beyond belief), so I used the time to ask him a question that had been plaging my mind.

''Why do both of you love me so much? And why aren't you the least bit jealous?'' I was truly confused, I knew that my father preferred me over his demigod sons because he wanted a daughter, but this level of love couldn't be explained by such a simple fact as gender.

My brother stared out at the ocean, like Poseidon often did before he hummed, ''It is complicated. Gods can be cruel and uncaring simply because we feel so superior to mortals who used to worship our very existence. Our father, more than me was becoming bitter over his long life without simple joys. He hates his wife, and often sees no sense in what he does except for ruling over the Seas and Atlantis, and the people there mostly see Poseidon the God, their king, not him. Father...,'' here he hesitated, clearly not knowing what to say.

''...is not usually like this. He has already flooded entire cities, because they displeased him. The people of Atlantis love and respect him, but they also fear him in a way.''

He looked at me a little uneasily, but apparently satisfied with what he saw, continued.

''He wished for a daughter for millenia, to have someone who does not have to adhere to him like I do because of my heir status, but someone who he can love freely and who just sees him in return. I've never seen father as happy as during the last few nights, he laughed and played with you, teased you and just enjoyed his time, he just loves you. It is not only because you are his first daughter, but because you need and want him, and accept him as he is. To you he is not a God or a mortal, but your father and in return he worships you.

It is simple and complicated at the same time, it is also the reason why I am not jealous, you can give him things I never will be able to, but the opposite is also true. I am also irreplaceable in his heart, I am his son, and you are his daughter.''

I smiled at him with tears in my eyes, I was inexplicably relieved that he did not only love me because I was his daughter, but because of my actions. It was like a weight was taken off my shoulders, I hadn't even realized I was worrying about that.

I didn't want this unconditional love if it wasn't meant for me, but for a daughter.

The other thoughts that swirled in my mind were that of Poseidon's former actions, I wasn't sure if it should bother me more than it did that I didn't care at all that he killed entire cities because of his temper.

It was slightly horrifying when you think about it - whole cities, thousands of people - but I was selfish. Why should I care about what my father did years ago, when he looked at me like he did? When he loved me like this, unconditionally, enough to break Ancient Laws again and again?

I wouldn't. I didn't and never will. It was as simple as that.

The next night my father suggested that they teach me how to use my sword, I grinned inordinately pleased by that. They told me more about my demigod scent before, which would be ridiculously strong by now since I had so much physical contact with a strong god. I pouted at that, although I wasn't able to completely hide my fear, I could still rather vividly remember my first monster and sometimes even dreamt about it at night.

I hated those nights, I would wake up panting and covered in sweat, feeling as if those glowing red eyes were still sizing me up, ready to rip me apart. The only reason I would fall back asleep was that I would hear this lullaby resounding in my head, my father's deep voice coaxing me into another round of sleep.

The first sword lesson went relatively well, I seemed to have inherited a fair amount of talent from my father (a fact that had him grinning for the whole night), yet there was a limit to what my eight year old body could do at night, I had gotten used to less sleep but I was still pretty tired by the time we started.

In the end we (or rather father and Triton after a heated discussion) decided that they would show me the basics and I would find time to train at my school. Their faith in my was to put it plainly - quite terrifying.

Some of my fear must have shown on my face, because the next thing I knew I was where I usually spent my nights with my father and Triton - on my father's lap.

By now I just sighed resignedly, protesting usually caused him to hug me even harder, Poseidon apparently liked to cuddle. It was rather endearing and cute, it was hilarious to see him choke on air when I told him such. It just made me laugh harder.

He would usually stroke my hair, or massage my neck while talking to me in a low and soothing voice, Triton usually left us alone when father was in such a mood. Poseidon was also really possessive, he clearly did not like me hugging Triton or spending a lot of time with him. It was a mixture of infuriating, annoying and sweet.

So here I was yet again, sitting on his lap, while my father was comforting me.

''Don't worry, Princess. Everything going to be fine, if push comes to shove, I'll just interfere.'', he hushed me.

I grumbled, but my worries subsided afterwards. ''Daddy?''

''Hm?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too, daughter.'' his voice was slightly choked with emotions, I didn't know if I imagined the whispered words afterwards.

_More than anything in this world._

* * *

><p>I never did quite realized the meaning of my father being the God of the Sea until he literally showed me.<p>

Everything.

I was curious and asked him how he knew that I was taking to the ocean the last summer. He smirked mischievously, and lifted a hand to cover my eyes, I blinked somewhat surprised before I heard his murmur in my right ear.

''Relax, I'll show you.''

And then a rush of power entered me, not unlike the one I felt when Poseidon blessed me and somehow I felt like I was complete yet again, but this time it was just more - more powerful, just all-encompassing - and I was able to see.

It wasn't like seeing in the literal sense, but just witnessing it in your mind, I could suddenly see the small family of sharks living some odd miles away from the beach, a swarm of clown fish deep in the sea, the gentle but powerful waves, the cold and warm currents crossing the wide oceans.

I could see, and feel and just know and it was as beautiful as it was exhilarating.

And then I saw it - Atlantis - in all of its glory, with white walls, wide halls and beautiful sea decorations, could see its inhabitants, the palace busting with life, and I felt not a small part of longing for that place, that looked like it just belonged in the sea.

My father's home.

And as suddenly as the power came it receded from my body and mind, leaving me curiously cold and empty.

I grinned at him despite the growing coldness I could feel cursing through my body. ''That was amazing, dad. Thank you.''

He smiled at me, and when he hugged me close, the coldness receded a little and I pushed it out of mind, probably just a little side effect, how wrong and yet right at the same time I had been.

The first time it truly began to be noticable was nearly a week later, when I was starting to shiver uncontrollably during the day, even while the sun was glowing down on us mercilessly.

My mother thought I had somehow gotten a cold, and promptly put me to bed. it only got worse during the following hours, it was like there was a cold pit where my own power had been before. I couldn't even feel a shred of what was once there. I curled into a ball, trying to ignore the sensation of freezing from the inside, the pain had started only minutes ago, and yet it felt like so much longer.

Stealing a peak from the little space between the curtains I could see that it was already night, my mum had brought me some soup that I dutifully ate, even as I felt it turn to ice in my stomach, before she told me to try to sleep, saying I would feel better in the morning.

Somehow I doubted that.

At some point I manage to fall into a fitful sleep, half hoping that my father would somehow make this pain go away. So I slept, and turned and waited, and silently called.

* * *

><p>Triton was looking at his father, he looked a little distracted, furrowing his brows in thought. They were in one of the private family rooms (which meant his father's and his, and now also in a way Rhea's), just relaxing until they could go onto the surface world and visit their daughtersister again.

''Everything alright, father?''

Poseidon looked at his heir, contemplating on what to say. He had no idea what was wrong, he just had this cold feeling in his gut, some sort of instinct that worried him. He couldn't feel anything from his bond with Rhea, so she wasn't in any danger, and he could think of nothing else that had the potential to truly worry him (Triton was undeniably fine).

''No.'', he answered, feeling even more uneasy now. ''Let's go a little earlier, alright.''

His son just nodded, now looking troubled as well, Poseidon hid a fond smile, he somehow could never act as freely with anyone else, even Triton, as with Rhea. The cold feeling in his stomach worsened when he thought of his daughter, and even though he could feel nothing... nothing, he stopped in his tracks when he suddenly realized that he couldn't feel anything at all from his daughter. Nothing, not even a hint of her existence. Not even pausing to look at Triton he liquified, and raced through the nearest exit, trying to get to the surface as fast as he could without outright teleporting there (Zeus could notice such a use of power, his water powers were more subtle and easier to hide), feeling a new kind of emotion cursing through his body.

Terror, just sheer terror threatened to overwhelm him, scenarios flitting though his mind, being discarded by the second.

What could have happened?

Shooting out of the water at their usual meeting place and seeing no one there (he hadn't expected to, but had still hoped), he made his way to the beach house, dimly aware that his son had followed him.

The sight that greeted him once he'd snuck into his daughter's bedroom was one that would haunt him for a long time, Rhea was laying in her bed, trembling under the covers, face flushed from fever, and moaning incoherent words of pain.

He actually froze for a moment, unable to believe that he still could not feel anything when she was obviously not alright, but in pain and in danger and _just not fine_.

Scrambling to her side he immediately pushed some of his own energy into her, trying to stabilize her from whatever this was (it was obviously not a cold), and it took him only a minute to recognize the cause.

It was his fault, he had when pulling out his own energy stolen hers. He had robbed her of part of her very being, he had hurt her, nearly killed her. By the Gods, she would not have survived this night.

Eyes wide open in terror he turned to look at Triton, his voice pained when he spoke. ''By the Gods, what have I done?''

His son looked equally horrified, before springing into action next to him. ''We have to get her into the water, we can use our power more freely there.''

Poseidon nodded, picking his daughter up, pressing her too hot frame close to his, somehow trying to ease her pain, before sneaking back out, Triton on his heel. He ran back to the beach, trying to ignore the pained whimper that came out of his daughter's lips, because of _him. _His fault, only his.

He sighed in relief when they reached the water and without a moment's hesitation, completely submerged into the ocean, Rhea still secured in his arms.

It was going to be a long night.

Poseidon was still pouring miniscule amounts of power into her body, trying to let it become accustomed to holding such a thing yet again. There was a reason that demigods who somehow lost their power ended up dead, their bodies simply couldn't handle the strain of their existence without their power to supply the energy, it was a miracle that Rhea was even alive.

Hours passed, Poseidon had sent Triton back to Atlantis, so as not to arouse suspicion (Triton left with a great amount of reluctance, and Poseidon couldn't blame him), while he was still sitting at the bottom of the ocean, his daughter in his lap, pumping his power into her rapidly failing body (he considered the fact that she was still alive at this point a success), getting more terrified with every second - because what if she died? - doubts starting to creep into his heart, until with a desperate _roar_, he just pumped more and more energy into her, poured his being and love into her, a single string of thoughts at the front of his mind.

_Don't die. Don't leave me alone. I need you._

And then there was silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I thought this fic could use some angst too, it won't be the last angsty chapter, but enough spoilers right now. Hope you liked this chapter, couldn't resist writing more family moments, hope it won't be a problem if the whole camp thing seems pretty far away in terms of chapters right now. I just got this huge idea two days ago that I want to include in this fic, will totally destroy the canon-verse but who cares? It's pretty much in shambles already ;) **

**Rhea nearly died, so in the next chapter we will find out what kind of consequences there are for poor Rhea and a guilt-ridden Poseidon. **

**On a completely unrelated note there won't be any chapter next week since I'm gonna be in London for the whole week and won't have the time nor equipment to write. I'll be back on Sunday, but don't know how much time I have to write, so just a heads-up. I'll try to upload at the start of the following week though.  
><strong>

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, couldn't resist just breaking it off there.**

**Wish me a great break (filled with museums and a lot of walking *groans*)!**

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Bond born of mortality

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea_

* * *

><p><strong><em>linnangel: Thank you! He is such an awesome father, right? I always thought it to be such a shame that the relationship was never properly explored. So I decided to take such matters into my own hopefully capable enough hands ;)<br>_**

**_Roseflame Crystalheart: I would not call myself evil, my teacher though is the devil reborn I'm practically convinced of it, any complains about my busy last week you can direct towards her although I wouldn't do that (fearing for your health here) ;) hope it didn't take too long_**

**_AutobotCopperShadow: Thank you so much! Glad you like their personalities (love them as well). As for your two questions... Zeus I'm still thinking about that one, but probably not for a while at least... male Annabeth I don't ship Percabeth if that answers your question ;)_**

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter: <em>

_Poseidon was still pouring miniscule amounts of power into her body, trying to let it become accustomed to holding such a thing yet again. There was a reason that demigods who somehow lost their power ended up dead, their bodies simply couldn't handle the strain of their existence without their power to supply the energy, it was a miracle that Rhea was even alive._

_Hours passed, Poseidon had sent Triton back to Atlantis, so as not to arouse suspicion (Triton left with a great amount of reluctance, and Poseidon couldn't blame him), while he was still sitting at the bottom of the ocean, his daughter in his lap, pumping his power into her rapidly failing body (he considered the fact that she was still alive at this point a success), getting more terrified with every second - because what if she died? - doubts starting to creep into his heart, until with a desperate roar, he just pumped more and more energy into her, poured his being and love into her, a single string of thoughts at the front of his mind._

_Don't die. Don't leave me alone. I need you._

_And then there was silence._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 - Bond born of mortality<p>

* * *

><p>For several moments the very ocean seemed to halt its very breath, mirroring its ruler silent anticipation.<p>

And then Rhea took several shaking breaths, pale skin becoming more healthy by the second, as the previously still limbs began to twitch and move, unconsciously seeking to get closer to the warmth that radiated from Poseidon's body.

The sea-god took a shuddering breath, tension slumping from his stiff body, as he slowly began to realize that she would be _fine._

She would wake up and smile at him and laugh, and just be as vibrant as ever.

Poseidon hated fear. He despised helplessness and terror, and abhorred that he felt such things himself. Caused them to himself.

Because what was he thinking? Draining the energy like that? _Her_ energy?

Guilt seemed to perpetrate his very heart, he still wasn't wholly used to feeling so much, the little girl in his arms had changed his existence so thoroughly, so complete that sometimes he was still reeling from actually loving another being so much.

He could name a thousand reasons why, and yet most importantly it was because she was Rhea, it was so simple and so difficult at the same time, that sometimes he couldn't even understand himself.

How could one justify or explain a love that changed a millenium old stagnant existence, a love that filled him with so much joy and _life_?

He absent-mindedly stroked her cheek with his thumb, just watching her sleep. He could stay like this forever, and it was with another flood of pain and guilt that he realized that she couldn't. She was so brittle, a fleeting human existence.

Oh, how much he hated the word mortal in that very moment, despised its very meaning.

If she was immortal, everything would be easier.

He gathered her into his arms, casting one more fleeting look at the ocean ground, now dark without any sunlight to illuminate it, fish keeping a respectful distance from their King, but not without casting curious and awe-filled looks at the little girl cradled so carefully in his arms.

_''Daughter of the Sea God, daughter of the Sea God, Princess of the Sea, Princess of the Sea...''_

Poseidon could hear their silent chant, deciding that it was time for his kingdom to know that there was another acknowledged member of the Royal Family.

So he turned towards the swam of fish and in a deep voice proclaimed, ''Rhea Jackson, Princess of Atlantis and the Sea.''

The fish who realized the importance of the wording _Atlantis_ and the Sea were quick to spread out into the wide ocean.

They had news to spread. Their kingdom finally had a Princess.

Poseidon however sighed deeply, and in the very back of his mind an idea seemed to spread, twisting and turning.

Rhea could not be allowed to die, from anything _including_ old age.

Shaking his head to get rid of his traitorous thoughts, he propelled himself back to the beach, he was glad that he had the foresight to send Triton to confound some of Sally's memories, so that Rhea's absence for the day would go unnoticed.

All the way to the surface he tried in vain to dislodge the thought that had invaded his mind, immortal it seemed to whisper, eternity, and happiness, and joy.

Images of the future began to take hold in his mind, Rhea, Triton and him governing Atlantis, Rhea as the voice of reason and calming presence, laughing and smiling for as long as the Oceans still exited in this world, an image that got more vivid the more often he looked at his sleeping daughter, long, flowing hair carried by the current.

It was an image, that would haunt him for many sleepless nights.

He wryly contemplated that he was still very much a selfish bastard after all, even as he ignored the snide voice that seemed to whisper in his ear, ''What if she doesn't forgive you? You nearly killed her after all.''

It was a deeply disturbed Poseidon that eventually arrived at the beach, taking in his daughter's features like a parched man would a glass of water.

He had never hated his selfishness more than in this very moment, and yet he had never been more thankful for it either.

* * *

><p>I was cold and empty, like someone had ripped my hot veins full of blood from my body and replaced them with ice.<p>

Then there was pain, a deep and striking agony.

It was dark, and lonely and empty. I hated this place.

I thought I could hear frantic voices, and water on my skin, but I was too cold, too tired to care.

I only perked up, tried to reach those sounds when they were starting to become accompanied by a warm feeling every time they got louder.

It continued like this for a while, those small pieces of warmth, slowly cursing though my body, starting with my heart. It was like the ice made place for her blood again. Spreading oh so slowly, but continuously.

I needed and wanted that warmth, like a starved animal craved food.

The voices became clearer, louder but were still as unintelligible as before. After some time two voices became one, but I didn't care as long as that warmth did not go away.

Somehow I could tell that the voice became more frantic - worried? - the more time passed, and as I became warmer, it caused some of my awareness to return, I slowly recognized the voice as my father's - why was he so afraid? My though process was sluggish and slow as I tried to remember what exactly happened.

Something about missing energy? I was ripped forcefully out of my contemplation when I suddenly felt a riptide of warmth flooding my body, melting the remaining ice, accompanied by a roar and a plea so desperate it shook me to the core.

_Don't die. Don't leave me alone. I need you._

I felt myself take a gulping breath, before I knew no more.

* * *

><p>It was accompanied by that warm feeling that I woke up, content to remain exactly as I was.<p>

Still exhausted, I barely even managed to open my eyes, blinking a little at the bright sun that peeked trough an open slit in my curtains.

Groaning, I tried to sit up, only then realizing that I wasn't quite alone. Arms confined me in what I recognized to be my bed, blinking I looked at what I thought was a pillow only to realize that it was in fact my father's arm that I had slept on.

Yawning I looked up, his sea-green eyes looked at me sadly, he looked exhausted, with slight bags under his eyes. If I didn't know that Gods barely needed any sleep at all, I would have thought it was due to a lack of thereof.

''Dad?'' I mumbled, letting my head flop back on his arm.

He didn't answer, and as the silence continued I looked up again.

''Daddy?'', I hesitantly reached out and touched his cheek with the tips of my fingers.

Poseidon blinked, like he wasn't quite there before. ''Rhea... I'm so sorry. I didn't realize, I should have known...'' he rambled on, and I watched him with wide eyes, it was similar to his outbreak a year ago when I told him I knew he was my father, ''What was I thinking? You coud have _died_?'' His brows were furrowed, a haunted look appearing in his eyes and he took a shuddering breath. ''You nearly did, by the Gods, I'm so sorry.''

I stared at him in open-mouthed horror, I nearly died? I shuddered, if that was what death was, I never even wanted to experience that again. It was bloody scary, it was terrifying. I didn't even realize that I was still staring at my father, horror and fear evident on my face. I only noticed when my father sharply pulled away, a sort of detached agony on his face.

''I... This was a mistake, I shouldn't... I didn't want to... I nearly killed you...''

It took me only moments to realize what was happening, I was about to open my mouth and scream at him because - what the heck was he _thinking_? - when I suddenly felt a wave of pure agony, coupled with worry and sadness and love cursing through my mind.

I actually _screamed_, screamed because it was just too much, too many emotions at the same time, I barely even noticed that I was clutching my head, tears streaming down my face which was locked in an expression of extreme pain.

The feelings vanished, as soon as they came, leaving only a muted imprint behind, taking several gulping breaths I whimpered softly, shivers wrecking my frame even as the tears continued to pour from my wide eyes.

''Rhea? Rhea?'' my father's frantic calls brought me back to awareness, coupled with his arms pulling me into his now familiar lap, the action was hesitant, like he didn't know whether I would allow it.

If I could, I would have snorted, but instead I could only whimper softly.

''Dad? Hurts...'' I whispered, truly feeling like the eight year old girl I was. I was inexplicably glad when he stroked my hair softly, apparently having decided that now was not the time to fret about insecurities and false guilt.

He began to hum that lullaby, but this time I couldn't fall asleep even with his soothing voice and presence washing over me.

''What?'' I asked instead, still feeling that muted imprint still present and now that I could focus on it I realized that it was not an imprint, but changing and turning, twisting from one emotion to the other. Apprehension and worry were now prominent, although the agony was still lurking behind those other feelings.

''It's a bond.'' My father hesitantly began to explain, and the apprehension was now even more pronounced. With a start I realized that I could feel my father's emotions, muted and shielded in order not to hurt and overwhelm me.

Before I could even open my mouth he continued, still stroking my hair. ''Because I drained your energy, you were about to die...'' I flinched at the memory and the agony that I was able to feel once again. ''I realized that your body needed energy again, so I poured mine into yours, you weren't getting better, so I poured more and more into you, and then I just pushed and pushed until I put thoughts and emotions into my power. It's an energy based bond, by basically recreating yours, I bound it to mine in a way. Before I could only feel very rudimentary emotions from you as I am your Sire, for example when you were in danger from the hell-hound, but now I can feel yours clearly and you can feel mine. God's emotions are powerful and very ancient, so mine overwhelmed you. I'm going to have to spend a lot of time with you, in order for the bond to settle and your energy to stabilize, without me here it would be painful for you, my energy would want to leave your body until it recognized it as it's holder. I can just stay during the nights.''

He was silent afterwards, clearly waiting for my reaction. I however just felt an overwhelming amount of confusion and hurt, and to my embarrassment tears began to well up in my eyes once again.

''If you don't want to spend time with me, if it's such a shore, then do whatever you want.'' I snapped, I knew that he loved me, I could practically feel it in the back of my mind, but he made it sound so clinical, like he didn't want to spend so much time with me. I knew that I was illogical right now, but I was exhausted, in pain and just wound up from all the different emotions cursing through me, but I felt just so _hurt_ by his lack in trust in me, like he though because of his incident I wouldn't want him anymore.

He stared at me in confusion, mirrored by his feelings. ''I nearly killed you. How can you want to spend anymore time with me?'' he looked at me like he's never seen me before, hope joining the myriad of emotions that I could still feel.

I glared at him, completely furious. Angry beyond belief, I did what ever girl would do to a man who had angered them so.

I slapped him.

A small red mark blossomed on his cheek, and he haltingly touched his cheek, open-mouthed, bewilderment clearly visible on his face.

''Wha...?'' he mouthed, and I only absent-mindedly contemplated that I was probably the first to ever slap him, a _God_.

''When did I ever say I wanted you to leave? Yes, I am scared of what happened, but I'm not scared of you.'' I screamed at him, ''Did you even think about how I would felt if my father would suddenly leave, you selfish idiot.'' I flung myself at him, crying unashamed, still furious and hurt, but still wanting to be comforted by him.

''Idiot, idiot, stupid idiot...'' I repeated myself over and over again, between the great sobs that were wrecking my body.

By the time that my crying hat abated to sniffles, I was already sitting in his lap, hugged tightly to his chest, feeling safe yet again.

''S'ry.'' I mumbled, now thoroughly humiliated and shamed by my outburst. He was the most loving father I knew and I had screamed at him, slapped him even. ''Sorry.'' I repeated yet again, feeling guilt well up inside me.

''It's alright.'' he soothed me, and I only relaxing when I could sense no lie in his feelings, only his all-consuming love for me. ''You were right, I was an idiot, a stupid, selfish idiot and I'm sorry for that.''

''M' too.'' I coughed, looking pointedly anywhere but his face, I didn't want to the mark I had left.

After a while I could feel his gentle admonishment through the link, but still didn't look at him.

''Rhea Jackson.'' his stern voice made me face him instantly, he had never called me that. He sighed. ''I'm not mad, I deserved that for not trusting you. I'm still new to that whole having a daughter thing, forgive me?''

I laughed, when he suddenly turned from stern parent, to his devastating puppy-dog eyes. he grinned and began to tickle me unrelentingly, and I shrieked and tossed around before he decided to take mercy on me.

I paused, an idea taking hold in my head. If my father was not totally convinced of my love for him, I would have to show him.

I concentrated on that warm feeling, all my love and the feelings I connected to him, the all-compassing joy and safety and comfort I took from his presence and forcefully shoved it through the link.

My father stilled for several long moments, before he cradled me into his arms, me blushing bright red all the while (I felt strangely exposed) and all compassing wave of pure love and adoration seemed to encase me from all sides, careful not to overwhelm me.

''I don't know how I could possibly deserve you.'' his voice was quiet, full of tenderness and affection, and if possible his eyes were filled with even more love than before.

He pressed kisses my hair and forehead, and slowly falling asleep in my father's arms, I didn't think I ever felt closer to him than in that moment.

I also didn't think that I had ever loved someone as much as I loved him.

It was like my world revolved around him, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So another chapter done. Hope the last week wasn't too bad for you guys. I had a great time in London, although my feet beg to disagree. They hurt, badly! I think my teacher is awesome, but she has waaaaaaay too much energy for her age.  
><strong>

**So this chapter was a direct continuation, next will be a little more compact, otherwise the story will never progress on the timeline, I wanted to introduce the possibility of Rhea becoming immortal (does not have to happen) just thought that someone like Poseidon would want her to be immortal, with not wanting her to die and all, mortality understandably does not sit well with him in regards to little Rhea. **

**The question now is, does he act upon that? Should he?  
><strong>

**Hope you liked the little fight they had, didn't want everything to be all roses and sunshine, next chapter will include a gift and a shocking discovery.**

**Spoilers ;)**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Desperate screams

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea_

* * *

><p><strong><em>zeichnerinaga: Rhea replaces Percy in this story, she won't have a little brother. I think it will become obvious why in this chapter. ;)<br>_**

**_linnangel: Thank you, love your reviews they are greatly appreciated ;) But if you do have any ideas or suggestions at any point feel free to just PM me, or write them in your reviews xD  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_I concentrated on that warm feeling, all my love and the feelings I connected to him, the all-compassing joy and safety and comfort I took from his presence and forcefully shoved it through the link._

_My father stilled for several long moments, before he cradled me into his arms, me blushing bright red all the while (I felt strangely exposed) and all compassing wave of pure love and adoration seemed to encase me from all sides, careful not to overwhelm me._

_''I don't know how I could possibly deserve you.'' his voice was quiet, full of tenderness and affection, and if possible his eyes were filled with even more love than before._

_He pressed kisses my hair and forehead, and slowly falling asleep in my father's arms, I didn't think I ever felt closer to him than in that moment._

_I also didn't think that I had ever loved someone as much as I loved him._

_It was like my world revolved around him, and I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 - Desperate screams<p>

* * *

><p>The following days passed in a surreal blur of explanations and heartfelt relief.<p>

Like Poseidon said my mother didn't notice anything was wrong, and greeted me with her usual gentle smile and delicious smelling breakfast, the routine was strangely comforting, a good balance to the weirdness that was the godly part of my family tree.

I was kind of sad that I seemed to be drifting slightly apart from my mother though, I felt guilty sometimes and I did love her, but it was not as strong as the love that I felt for my father.

I was a daddy's girl, and how could I not, with his well of love that he showered me with.

Triton had even cried when he saw me well and healthy, smiling at him when he rushed out of the ocean, I still felt awe when I realized how utterly loved I was.

The biggest change from the ordeal though was the new link I had to my father, being able to sense his emotions day and night was tiring at first, and sometimes I would space out when they were too strong. He would always look at me with understanding and utter relief in his eyes, it seemed like his ability to read my emotions seemed to have rid him of his doubts concerning my attachment and love towards him, or maybe it was due to me sometimes forcing it through the link whenever he would look at me sadly and with remorse.

I hated those looks, and by the decreasing frequency of them over the rest of the summer, he seemed to realize that too.

Another change was that he usually stayed with me when I slept, it might have something to do with me waking up, frantically searching for his presence unconsciously at night. He said it was due to the new bond and from then on, he served as my new pillow, gently humming some song for me to fall asleep.

He promised to come during the night in New York too, when I remembered a factor that I had totally forgotten during my summer at Montauk.

Gabe.

The stinking, foul man who was my ''step-father''.

I hesitantly approached the topic with Poseidon, who did not take the revelation well (understatement of the century).

He was furious, eyes darkening from their usual sea-green colour to nearly black, and the waves began churning, crashing against the beach with increasing ferocity.

I whimpered softly when some of the fury broke through the block he had on his emotions, he immediately stilled and apologized, although I was not naïve enough to think that Gabe would be left off scot-free. Gods were dangerous when annoyed, to have the fury and rage of one of the Three directed at you did not bode well for anyone's life expectancy and I consciously tried to ignore that thought that I had in fact two of such beings on my tail if they ever got wind of me, which they would at some point.

After denying that he had hurt me, my father reluctantly let the matter go, although he made me swear to tell him if anything happened. He also admitted that while Gabe's scent wasn't necessary for me (it was not strong enough to even remotely mask my scent anymore), it was enough to shield my mother from any harm that might come to her because of her association with me, so we both decided to let it be.

Neither of us was happy about it though.

Poseidon seemed strangely contemplative for the night, muttering quietly so I could not hear, suddenly I could sense a steely determination and when he turned around and told me that he wouldn't be able to come for the next three nights, I was deeply suspicious and disappointed. He offered me a gentle smile and was gone, leaving me to my confusion and running thoughts.

He had always brought me back to the cabin at night without fail, so what was he doing for the next three nights that would make him leave in such a hurry?

What he did during those nights was, the importance of it was not something I would realize for many years to come.

* * *

><p>Four days later, the last day before my departure back to New York, he came to the beach again, looking utterly exhausted and tired, but triumphant at the same time.<p>

Without another comment he put a necklace around my neck, and grinned, I could feel his happiness but slight apprehension through the bond but I had the feeling he wouldn't answer any of my questions.

I stared at the stunning piece of jewelery, feeling strangely awed by the sea-green tear drop surrounded by the silver vines. Looking closer I noticed that the inside of the tear drop there were some kind of swriling colours, moving around restlessly in the confined space.

''It should help in New York, if you concentrate you can feel some of my energy, don't worry I made it myself.''

I looked at him incredulously, awed, bemused and completely surprised at the same time. I was humbled that he gave me something that was obviously difficult to make judging by the new shine and his exhaustion, and amused by the fact that he took my dressing down to heart that I dished out when he told me that he had given me a royal treasure in form of the hairpin just like that.

It nearly gave me a heart attack.

I closed my eyes, and snapped them open in shock, it was not the small stream of power that I was expecting but literally an ocean of well concealed energy.

''Dad?'' I managed to stutter out, my hands shaking around the pendant, ''What exactly is that?''

He didn't answer, just continued to look at me silently, and I pouted before thanking him for such a lovely gift by hugging him tightly, sending my love through the link yet again.

Somehow I had the feeling that there was nothing more precious that I could give him.

* * *

><p>The days at home, passed by slowly. I took to avoiding Gabe like a plague, instead I started practicing my swordsman ship in a secluded corner of the park. Poseidon had assured me that most monsters would not approach me because his scent was so prominent that they would run off out of fear.<p>

Most monsters had enough self-preservation to keep from antagonizing him, I assumed that most demigods did not have the protection from such close exposure to their godly parents and I realized yet again how utterly lucky I was to even have met my father, not even counting everything else.

It was finally time to leave for school, I was insanely glad I had only minimal interaction with Gabe, his stare was too much reminiscent of a leer, to my horror he seemed to be a genuine pedophile.

It was only during the next summer that I would come to regret my decision to not pay more attention to Gabe, it was a regret that would haunt me for a very long time.

School was strangely comforting, same as my mother's breakfast, the normality eased some of the remaining tension left in my body.

To my everlasting joy I became better in archery although I was by no means proficient, I took pleasure in the fact that there was something I was not good at, something that I had to work incredibly hard at to even get better, not even talking about succeeding.

Stretching the string of the bow, standing still, muscles taunt, waiting patiently for the right moment even as the muscles protested the unnatural stillness was relaxing, took my mind off the bad feeling that I sometimes had.

My father continued to visit me at night for several months, just serving as my pillow yet again while he hummed those soothing songs of his, I think I was the only one my age that loved going to bed, to my humiliation my father knew it too, judging by the cocked eyebrow and laughing eyes he had whenever I pounced on my bed, hair still wet from the shower and burrowed myself in his warmth.

He didn't seem to mind though.

Like my father said, I did not encounter any monsters during my time at school, leaving me alone to my studies and the extra work my father had cheerfully given me in the form of several old books about Greek history and monsters.

''Don't want you to read anything inaccurate after all.''

When my father was away I developed the habit of clutching my necklace sometimes, feeling incredibly touched by the thoughtful gift every time.

Yet during all those months of peace there was always some nagging feeling of dread in the pit of my mind, eating at my good mood, frustrating me so much that I had taken to just running through the forest sometimes, until my legs hurt and sweat poured down my face.

My friends or rather little sisters still bombarded me with their worries and fears, somehow trusting that I knew the answers to every single on of their problems (I did but that was beside the point), instead of annoying me however I found it endearing.

I was rather fond of them after all.

It was after a strangely peaceful year that I packed my luggage and took the bus home, grinning in happiness at the thought of seeing my mother again, we had written a lot if letters during the year, and I missed her greatly especially since I hadn't seen her in so long.

I tried to ignore the feeling of dread in my belly, instead focusing on hauling my suitcases up the bleak stairs inside the apartment complex we live in.

I wrinkled my nose when I arrived at the door with the name Ugliano on it, Gabe had deemed his name more important than ours after all.

Idiot.

Confused when I didn't hear any sounds, I rummaged inside my bag for my own key, and with an unexplainably heavy feeling in my chest turned around the key, opening the blue door with a slight creak.

Absent-mindedly I told myself that we would need to oil the hinges, even as I had to cover my nose from the smell, eyes tearing up because of the permeating odor that hung heavily in the air.

Letting my luggage outside, I entered the apartment that I almost didn't recognize, destroyed furniture lay across the rooms, splintered wood and broken glass covering the worn out carpet, I abruptly stopped when I walked through the living room door that hung unsteadily from its broken hinges, looking like someone had broken through it with force.

I was unable to move, my breath coming in short gasps, and I, in a tiny part of my mind that was still functioning, realized that I was having a breakdown or a panic attack or anything in between.

Then I screamed, fully of agony and helplessness, I screamed and screamed, trying in vain to erase the image of my mother sprawled across the now bloody carpet, bruises all over her skin, lifeless eyes dull in the now pale face. The once so vibrant women reduced to a lifeless body, without any sort of indication that she would ever smile at me again.

I screamed and cried, struggled in the hold that I dimly noticed was my father's trying to get to her body, to shake her and demand that she stop whatever she's doing.

I never even noticed when several other people came in, when my father confounded them with the mist, or when they both disappeared with a spray of water.

I only noticed when I smelled the familiar scent of wood and ocean and dust that I always connected with the cabin at Montauk, slowly stopping the hysterical screaming, instead clutching my father more tightly, suddenly afraid that he too would vanish, sea-green eyes dull, devoid of the spark of life so clearly visible, body slack with the force of death.

I didn't even notice that I babbled in a continuous chant, tears pouring out of my wide terrified eyes.

''Don't go, don't go, don't leave, don't go, don't die. Please, please, please.''

I pressed as close as I could, still frantic and scared and terrified, awareness returning with a single thought.

My fault.

I screamed again, clutching my head with my hands, even as I began to sob anew.

''My fault, my fault, my fault.''

Guilt joined the jumble of emotions I experienced in that moment, engulfing the other thoughts, leaving only all-consuming guilt and sadness behind.

I was barely aware of being carried to my bed, limp in my father's arms. I looked at him, silently pleading him to do anything, and he gave me a gentle, but tortured smile, before covering my wet eyes with his hand.

''Sleep.'' he commanded and I passed out, relieved to escape reality at least for a while in sweet oblivion, while my father watched on, silently keeping wake.

* * *

><p>Poseidon watched on, as his daughter forcefully fell asleep, turning with tortured moans, twisting her blanket around her, sweat matting her hair, nightmares torturing her mind even during her sleep.<p>

He ran a hand over his face, feeling very old suddenly, before he vanished his shoes and climbed into the bed, gathering her into his arms, letting his familiar and calming energy wash over her sending as much love and comfort as he could through their bond, seeing her visible relax, only an occasional whimper disturbing the silence.

Sally was dead, he thought with a detached sort of pain.

Dead.

She was mortal after all.

He flinched when suddenly Sally's face was exchanged with Rhea's, a wave of agony so great that he could almost taste it cursing through his body, casting a fearful glance at his sleeping, but alive daughter he was relieved when he saw that she didn't seem to have been negatively affected by his running emotions.

She was alive. Rhea was here, not well, but _alive_, and to his immense guilt and shame, it was all that mattered.

He would take care if her, rip to pieces everything that dared hurt her, Gabe Ugliano would not survive for long.

He had killed Sally, but more importantly he had hurt Rhea, reduced her to screams and wracking sobs and for that alone he had to die, for that alone he would face his wrath.

Poseidon was not known for being merciful to those who had angered him, and he did not think that anyone had ever managed to do so as thoroughly as that mortal, he had never felt so much rage, such anger tightly contained, a wrath so strong that several hurricanes broke out all over the world, and the earth shook.

Screw being subtle, those who hurt his Princess would face his wrath, it was as simple as that.

Marveling that Rhea was still so comfortable in his hold, even with the murderous thoughts running through his body, he kissed both of her eyelids softly, still wet from her tears.

''Don't worry Princess. Daddy will take care of everything.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow two chapters in one day! Proud of myself, so I told you there would be a shocking revelation in this chapter.**

**The necklace will be very important later in in the story, but that's still gonna take a while, so just keep it in mind.**

**I really like Sally as a character, but she didn't fit into my story, so she was killed by Gabe. Hate him really, that creep.**

**Hope everyone liked this chapter, I know it is kind of surprising, still a necessary evil. I also used this to introduce some of the darker sides of Poseidon once more, next chapter we will see what's gonna happen to the obviously traumatized Rhea.**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update I have a couple of exams next week and will generally be pretty busy, but from Thursday to Sunday I have pretty much free reign, so I'll upload on Thursday or Friday by the latest.**

**Keep reviewing, love you guys!**

**C'ya next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Hidden emotions

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea_

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_I pressed as close as I could, still frantic and scared and terrified, awareness returning with a single thought._

_My fault._

_I screamed again, clutching my head with my hands, even as I began to sob anew._

_''My fault, my fault, my fault.''_

_Guilt joined the jumble of emotions I experienced in that moment, engulfing the other thoughts, leaving only all-consuming guilt and sadness behind._

_I was barely aware of being carried to my bed, limp in my father's arms. I looked at him, silently pleading him to do anything, and he gave me a gentle, but tortured smile, before covering my wet eyes with his hand._

_''Sleep.'' he commanded and I passed out, relieved to escape reality at least for a while in sweet oblivion, while my father watched on, silently keeping wake._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: This chapter involves some darker scenes, although nothing really explicit<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - Hidden emotions<p>

* * *

><p>Images of my mother surrounded me even in my dreams, her visage so vivid I thought that if I wanted to I could touch her, reach out and just run my fingers through her brown, wavy and long hair, that she would always tie in a low ponytail.<p>

But I didn't, I just watched and shed silent tears even in my dream.

My mother was dead.

It was with that thought that I woke from my fitful sleep, that did not seem to have helped my bone-deep exhaustion.

The first thing I saw when I blearily opened my eyes was my father's arms that I had again used as a pillow.

I stayed silent, so did he although I had a feeling he knew that I was awake.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, immovable as the sea was, before I reached out to clutch his shirt in my hand, trembling a little, but calmer than the night before.''Was it my fault, daddy?'' I hated how small and weak my voice sounded, that it was barely more than a whisper.

''No, never think that a death is your fault.'' his voice was stern, and his tone allowed for no argument, no refusal, ''You can not save everyone, nor are you responsible for anyone's life but your own. If anyone tells you anything else, ignore them. You did not kill her, you did not cause it either, neither directly nor indirectly. It was Sally's decision to marry him, to endure. She was too proud to call for help, and although it is something to be admired, in this case she was wrong. It is that vile mortal man's fault, not yours. If you think you are responsible, then I am at fault also.''

He sounded callous, clinical, like talking about the weather. He sounded cruel, unhuman talking about her death like that, analyzing it, but that was what he was, a God, he was no man, he was not kind, he just _was_, and it became clear to me in that moment that I didn't truly _mind_.

Did that make me cruel?

Maybe.

Did it bother me?

Not in the slightest, my morals were rather screwed in this moment, right and wrong did not equal black and white and grey came in a myriad of shades.

''You're not at fault, Gabe is.'' I nodded to myself, and Poseidon kissed my head.

''Exactly. Never blame yourself.'' his voice was softer now, warmer, not the clinical coldness he had before. ''Did I scare you?''

I didn't have to look up to feel the honest curiosity, and slight apprehension. ''No.'' I whispered, ''I will never be scared of you.'' I looked him right in his slightly widened eyes, daring him to disagree.

He seemed about to argue, but something in my eyes held him back, and he reluctantly sighed, running his free hand through his black hair, that had grown slightly longer during the years.

''Do you want to come with me?''

''You mean live with you?'' I asked incredulously, not daring to believe that such a thing was possible.

He gave me a blinding smile, eyes fierce and warm, ''I promised I would take care of you, besides you belong in Atlantis. You are the Princess of the Sea. Please, Rhea come with me.''

I gave him a shy nod, living with my father would make my mother's death bearable, I wouldn't be fine, not by a long shot, but alright.

And I could work with alright, I would work with alright.

Poseidon wiped away the few tears that escaped my eyes, and tousled my already knotted hair, making me glare at him indignantly.

He grinned, ''Sorry.'' though he did not look sorry at all, his eyes were dancing with laughter. ''Get ready, okay?''

I hugged him, somehow still not comfortable with leaving him, but obediently grabbed some clothes from my suitcases that were standing in the corner, and went to the bathroom to shower and do my morning absolution. Thirty minutes later, I came out, my hair still but fastened in my customary hairstyle, and wearing a green blouse with black knee-length shorts.

Poseidon was still lounging on the bed, when I entered my room, with a wave of his hand my hair was dry and I pouted, ''Cheater, you're supposed to let it dry naturally.''

He looked at me, seeming worried about my mental state. I couldn't blame him, I had the nearly overwhelming want to just hide somewhere and cry, but I was good at adapting.

Not only good, I was an expert at adapting, so I pushed the grief and sadness away and gave my father a small smile.

''Let's go.'' I said, not wanting to linger in a place with so many memories of my mother any longer than necessary.

He just nodded, walked towards me and took me into his arms, and we were gone from the cabin.

I clung tightly to him in the swirl of colours and sounds, waves roaring before my closed eyes, and then it stopped as suddenly as it started.

I cautiously opened my eyes, and gaped.

''Beautiful.'' I breathed quietly, not even aware of having said it at all, and I could feel the pride emanting from my father at my reaction.

''Welcome to Atlantis, your new home.''

A tall palace was at the bottom of the sea, standing proud on the sand, white walls and sea decorations giving it an intimidating, but also welcome feeling. Several buildings were connected by passages, making the palace seem wide and spread-out. The bit of sunlight that reached this place, illuminated the white halls, making them glow in a mysterious light.

It was a palace right out of a fairy tale, with all kinds of sea creatures swimming around the structure.

It was only a while when they noticed us, suddenly the quiet was interrupted by a dozen chants.

I was embarrassed by how much they seemed to focus on me.

One bold dolphin swam forward and bowed several feet away from us, nerves obvious in his tense body. I was surprised by how easily I could understand him, although maybe I shouldn't have been.

''My Lord, welcome back. Is that the Princess?''

''Yes.'', he tugged me closer, putting a hand on my shoulder protectively, ''Rhea Jackson, Princess of Atlantis and the Sea, treat her as you would me and Triton.''

There was a short silence and then the fish moved as one, with a deep bow they proclaimed.

''Hail, Rhea Jackson, Princess of Atlantis and the Sea.''

Standing there, looking down at the beautiful palace miles underwater, fish bowing to me, a warm hand, thrumming with power on my shoulder, somehow I felt like I_ belonged_, like it was _right_ for me to be here.

I really hoped I was right.

* * *

><p>Life in Atlantis was different, it was like a dream, colours and sounds, images that I previously thought were impossible were common occurence here.<p>

On the way to what my father told me was the private wing for the royal family (Amphitrite had her own palace, thank the Gods) we encountered what seemed like half the sea's population.

Apparently the news that there was a new Royal, a young Princess at that were spread quickly over the past few month by the diligent fish, and everyone wanted to see me.

Merman, mermaids, Naiads, sharks, dolphins and even little tunas were peeking at around the corners, swimming by coincidently over and over again, chanting ''Princess of the Sea, Princess of the Sea.''

It was adorable.

Amphitrite not so much.

The first time I met her was in fact during the first dinner (Triton had heard of or felt my arrival and had promptly pulled me into a hug before the stunned eyes of the population, apparently they had expected some trouble or Tritons squealing was just rather uncommon for him - I suspected the latter), both my father and brother escorted me to the dining hall (I was pretty glad I had to take etiquette lessons at the Academy), it was beautiful like everything in this palace, a polished wooden table in the middle with elaborate chairs around it, decorated with the customary sea shells.

Once the three of us were seated, the relaxed atmosphere suddenly vanished when the door on the opposite side of the room opened, and a beautiful women entered, an expensive and rich dress out of silk? flowing around her, long straight hair only bound by a slightly gaudy tiara, a noble face structure completing the picture.

Amphitrite, Queen of Atlantis, the Sea and wife of Poseidon.

My new ''step-mother''.

Joy (note the sarcasm here!).

I was rather glad for my appearance, if I didn't know that I would be totally stunning when I was older, I would have felt inferior to this goddess.

Instead I found her venomous glare and spiteful attitude only annoying and rather childish.

''Husband.'', her voice was clipped and clearly angry. ''Why is that... half-blood sitting on my seat?''

It was clear to me that she did not call me what she originally planned to, and from what I could feel my father's increasing anger I was pretty glad she did not.

I didn't want Japan to disappear from the map after all.

''Because wife'', my father nearly spat the word out,''I seated her there. It is now hers. If you do not think you can hold your tongue, then you are more than welcome to leave this room. Do not test my patience.''

With another venomous glare at me, she turned around left the room, leaving a tense atmosphere behind. Even the servants standing at the doors seemed to be uncomfortable.

''Charming.'' I muttered under my breath, although Triton's snort and some muffled laughter from the sides told me it was not left unheard. Glancing to my right I sighed when Poseidon was still glaring at the door his wife had left through, making the two poor merman standing next to it look rather uncomfortable.

Taking pity on them, and my own nerves, I put my right hand on my father's left which was balled to a fist on top of the table, and squeezed slightly, sending what I hoped were calming feeling through the bond, he instantly relaxed, focusing on me instead with his usual tender smile.

''Sorry, Rhea.'' he sounded tired and a little weary, it was likely a normal confrontation, but I especially took note of some momentarily stupefied faces around us when Poseidon uttered the word 'sorry'.

I snorted, ''You really don't apologize often, do you dad?''

He blinked, running a hand through his hair, ''Not really.''

My mouth twitched, and he groaned, obviously knowing what was coming. ''Thirty-two, no thirty-three times. You apologized exactly thirty-three times to me in the last two years.''

Triton coughed (it sounded suspiciously like a laugh in my opinion), and mouthed the word ''whipped', Poseidon shot him a glare that didn't seem to be the least effective, before he pouted and snatched himself some kind of dessert.

The rest of the dinner, the atmosphere remained playful, with Poseidon telling me some storied about Triton, and vice versa, and me contemplating telling some embarrassing moments of Poseidon (his failed try at making omelets was extremely entertaining to me), but kept my mouth, as my father's eyes promised retribution otherwise.

At the end even the servants were relaxing, laughing and smiling with us.

I grinned, bright and _real _and thought that this was _home.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>My father brought me to my room, or suite really, painted? in blue and green colours, an enormous bed in the middle, white covers and blue sheets, sea shells interwoven in the dark wood frame, making the bed seem that much more grande and beautiful.<p>

''Thank you, daughter.''

I looked at my father confused, ''What for?''

''For reacting so well, and just doing what you did. Triton and I are both rather stern, not used to showing emotions that freely and genuinely, but you make us forget that. I've never seen the servants more comfortable around us in millennia. So thank you.''

I blushed. ''You're welcome.''

''Sleep well, I have something to do, so I don't think I'll be able to be your pillow tonight.''

I could barely feel anything from the bond and I realized he must be blocking his side. But then I felt a slight flesh of anger, and I suddenly had a good idea of what he wanted to do tonight.

''I love you, dad.'' and then I hugged him, before I floated a little (it was surprisingly simple to live underwater) and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled, but I could see a small hidden part of his cruelty, that somehow did not even manage to make me slightly apprehensive.

Even as his footsteps moved away, and I was safely tucked into my new bed, I stayed awake, fighting against my exhaustion.

Because a tiny part of me still believed that it was my fault, the same part that knew that Poseidon did too believe it was his.

And the same tiny part told me that I could not shield myself from the consequences.

So I stayed awake and waited.

* * *

><p>Poseidon was feeling guilty, not because he felt like Sally's death was his fault. He knew that it partly was. Neither was it for what he was about to do.<p>

He felt a wretched kind of guilt for feeling thankful that Rhea could live with him, thankful that she was in Atlantis, and thankful that she didn't blame him.

Same with his lack of feelings towards Sally's death. She had been special, he had loved her in a way, but looking back it was not even a tiny fraction of what he felt for Rhea.

Enough to break the oath, enough to tempt him, and make him content for a while, but no more.

He wondered how Rhea would think about that, she had never asked about the topic, never mentioned it and he was more than happy to avoid it like the plague.

He did not want to tell her that as soon as he had seen her for the first time, he had nearly forgotten Sally, and as soon as he had actually talked to her, he had loved her more than anybody else.

Gods strived for love, they craved love because they unlike mortals did not feel so brightly, so passionately normally. It was more a tempered light with occasional flickers, like sparks and not a roaring flame.

He tried not to think about what Gods could do, how selfish they can be, how cruel he could be, if he wanted something. The wars that were fought because of mere _attachments_, he tried not to think about his own selfishness and cruelty.

If he did, he felt wretched again.

Because Rhea was _life_, she was _joy_ and _laughter_, and he did not think he could ever give that up.

Stepping through the ocean surface, face kept in a carefully blank mask, he scanned the New York high line and with a spray of water disappeared yet again.

He had a mortal to find.

He had a mortal to torture.

He had a mortal to _kill._

Poseidon tried not to think about Rhea's reaction, tried to avoid imagining her seeing his blood soaked hands, those trusting eyes '_I will never be afraid of you'_ look at him in horror and disgust.

What would she think if she knew that he was killing a mortal because he had made her _cry_?

Tilting his head to look at the ugly, fat, pathetic excuse of a human in the dark alley that his daughter had to look at, talk to, and breathe the same air as, he decided he would deal with that later.

''Gabe Ugliano? I am afraid I can not allow you to pollute this world any longer.'' his voice was icy, smooth and underlined by the cruelty only a God has.

The beady eyed man looked at him drunkenly, clearly on the run from the authorities, and Poseidon wrinkled his nose from the bad smell, before Gabe Ugliano seemed to find some lucid part of himself.

''Y-you look l-like th-that littl' bitch.'' his tiny brain did not seem to notice the murderous rage that appeared in the God's eyes, nor the inhuman snarl now plastered on his face, ''wh-what I would hav' liked to do to h-her..''

There was a heavy silence, an inhuman silence, even the animals seemed to know that making a single sound would be dangerous.

But Gabe Ugliano didn't.

''S-so pre-pretty.'' he leered, he did not get any further because even his tiny mind had seemed to comprehend that something was wrong.

He looked at those inhuman now black eyes, and shivered.

''Mons-'', then he screamed.

It was an awful, inhuman in its agony and intensity.

Poseidon stared blankly at the human waste that was frothing, writhing on the ground, agonized screams tearing from his mouth, until his throat was bloody and raw.

A few more jerks, before the body stilled, blood covering the ground, even as flames consumed the body, licking greedily at the uncovered skin, before only ashes remained.

He sighed, losing his blank expression, running his hand though his hair, before he disappeared, returning to Atlantis.

* * *

><p>He walked through the halls of his palace, still deep in thought, before stopping at a richly decorated door. Hesitating only a moment he opened it silently, expecting the peacefully slumbering form of his daughter to hug her pillow like she usually did when he was not there.<p>

What made him freeze when he had barely closed the door were the sea-green eyes, rimmed with tears looking at him from his daughter's face.

''Rhe-Rhea.'' he stuttered in horror, because had she _felt_ the whole thing?

Poseidon did not think he had ever feared something so much, because humans were not supposed to feel a God's darker emotions, their cruelty was not something they could understand-

''Dad?'', he focused back on his daughter, he thought about breaking through the block that protected her emotions or just focusing on them, but he didn't, he was too afraid of what he would find.

''Yes?'' he was aware of how defeated his voice sounded.

''Did you kill him?'' his eyes snapped open again, burying his face in his hands, still standing in front of the closed door.

''I did.'' he answered, refusing to look at his daughter. Because he could not feel even the slightest bit of regret for what he did.

If he had looked he would have seen a sad smile spread across Rhea's face, an understanding appear in her eyes that had not been there before.

''Come here. I need my pillow.'' Rhea yawned, rubbing her eyes cutely, but Poseidon could just stare at her flabbergasted, because even though in his eyes it was justified, he had just admitted to murdering a human (debatable in Gabe's case) in cold-blood.

''Huh?'' he didn't think he had ever felt this much out of depth either.

His daughter looked at him, clearly annoyed with his incomprehension, or just general slowness, ''I want to sleep, you're my pillow, so come her already.''

He moved towards the bed slowly, vanishing his worn sandals that he realized had some slight splatter of blood on them, before climbing into the bed, hesitantly taking his daughter into his arms.

''Rhea, I just murdered someone,'' he said again, just for good measure, because he had just _murdered_ someone.

His daughter raised her head, looking at him, and he saw a new maturity that was not there before, before she gave him a blinding smile,''I told you, I would never be afraid of you.''

She burrowed himself back into her little niche, on his shoulder, before she opened the link again, letting him feel her usual feelings of love and affection for him. He searched a little deeper, exploring her emotions, and the remaining tension left his body, when he realized that there was no _fear, _nor disgust.

He observed her peaceful face, her innocent face and knew that he had destroyed a large part of that innocence today.

He could not even bring himself to regret it, she was _his_ daughter.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he hesitated only a moment, before he opened his side of the bond fully again, although this time he did not only surround her with love and comfort, but another emotion that he had kept mainly hidden until now.

Possessiveness.

It always had dark edges, an undercurrent of danger, because it was a dangerous emotion, not easily understood.

There was a flash of triumph when she did not recoil, but pressed a little closer.

No, he did not think he would ever be able to give this up, give _her_ up.

She was _his_ happiness, _his_ joy, _his_ laughter, _his_ life, she was _his._

His alone_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I thought about Poseidon's personality and what I know of the God's in the books and of stories, and I didn't think that just ignoring a God's selfish and cruel parts would work in this story.**

**So the end of this chapter is somewhat dark, but I really hope you like it. There will be fluffy moments too, but also dark and angstish scenes.  
>I hope to make this fic somewhat realistic, to show both sides and not just sunshine and rainbows, you know what I mean?<br>**

**On a completely unrelated note I was really happy when someone asked me if they could write a fic with a similar relationship between Poseidon and Rhea, it's a great compliment for an author when other people like your ideas so much.  
><strong>

**On the same note, I really wonder why no one else has thought about this, I mean there are fics where he is raised by either all of the Olympians, or some, or just in Atlantis, but none where Percy or another version has an awesome relationship just through visits.**

**The relationship has just so much potential, so many scenes and possibilities I could probably just write scenes between them for forever (if I didn't have to get on with the story line at some point). ;)**

**So next update will probably on Friday!**

**C'ya!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Underwater politics

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, except for little Rhea_

* * *

><p><strong><em>kablamstar: So I don't want to spoil anything, so I won't say anything regarding Thalia, but I will say that I want to pair Rhea with someone<br>_**

**_Cissnei69: So here is your mature side, she will naturally act more childish in Poseidon's presence, because she does not feel like she has to be the strong one... it will vary a little how she acts ;) Amphitrite will cause some serious problems, although I won't spoil anything... love being the author ;) I also included a small section where it is written from Triton's perspective ;)  
>Yes, she will go to camp and go on the quest, no more said.<br>About the Poseidon/Rhea pairing I am seriously thinking about doing just that but that's far far off..._**

**_linnangel: You can look forward to the next chapter, it will include more gore and blood although in a different way than you probably imagine right now ;)_**

**_AutobotCopperShadow: God of Writing, I think I like that, no scratch that I love it! Thanks for the awesome title!_**

**_JP MaShadow: I'm not really bothered about the whole siblings and relative thing especially since all of them are relatives anyway on the Olympus! Instead of writing Triton/Rhea I would probably do a Pos/Rhea one... I think I would be able to capture that better. What do you think?_**

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_She burrowed himself back into her little niche, on his shoulder, before she opened the link again, letting him feel her usual feelings of love and affection for him. He searched a little deeper, exploring her emotions, and the remaining tension left his body, when he realized that there was no fear, nor disgust._

_He observed her peaceful face, her innocent face and knew that he had destroyed a large part of that innocence today._

_He could not even bring himself to regret it, she was his daughter._

_Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he hesitated only a moment, before he opened his side of the bond fully again, although this time he did not only surround her with love and comfort, but another emotion that he had kept mainly hidden until now._

_Possessiveness._

_It always had dark edges, an undercurrent of danger, because it was a dangerous emotion, not easily understood._

_There was a flash of triumph when she did not recoil, but pressed a little closer._

_No, he did not think he would ever be able to give this up, give her up._

_She was his happiness, his joy, his laughter, his life, she was his._

_His alone._

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 - Underwater politics<p>

* * *

><p>Triton was happy, scratch that he was ecstatic, grinning like a mad-man as he swam through the palace, his two tails maneuvering him safely through the currents. He expertly ignored the still weirded-out or the more and more common amused glances thrown his way by the servants (he could sympathize, his and his father's change in mood and partly personality were rather monumental), instead he started whistling an odd tune that he was sure he had just made up.<p>

The reason for his joy was obvious, it could be summed up in one word.

Or two.

His sister.

She had only been here for scarcely three weeks and the change was so clear, so visible and obvious that even Triton sometimes still felt completely stumped.

He knew things would change, he knew it and yet he had not even expected a fraction of this.

He absent-mindedly contemplated that if he didn't love Rhea more than life itself, he would be jealous.

Because there was one thing that both he and his father had not thought of when they swept her off to Atlantis.

Rhea's irresistibility (he ignored how that made him sound rather obsessive, he took pride in that fact).

In a matter of days she had charmed the whole of Atlantis (he didn't count his mother as a member), the sea creatures that were previously only curious because she was the first Princess the kingdom _ever_ had, started to get sucked into her gentle, but fierce demeanor, her kind smiles, and graceful looks.

Although what most likely made them completely fall under her spell was how she treated him and her father, especially the God of the sea, and how they treated her, with open emotions and obvious love, how she could calm an enraged or annoyed God of the Sea, their King and Liege with a simple touch and gentle command.

She was their balance, their patience and conscience and the people loved her for it.

Loved her, because now they could freely respect the Royal Family, without fear of a change in temper, see the people under the layers of power and invincibility.

And admired her, because she was the cause of the change, she was the one who braved their temper and shared their burdens.

She was what Amphitrite should have been, and never would be. She was the kinder side of the Sea, indefinitely gentle, but still powerful and fierce. She was not only their Princess, but also their Queen.

Ignoring everything else, Triton raised his speed and entered the huge arch into a wide hall, with wide and open windows, grinning just a little bit wider and more genuine when he saw Rhea in the middle of the room surrounded by dozens of mermaids and other creatures of the sea.

Stopping next to the wide arch, he just watched and observed, an amused glint entering his eyes when he noticed the rather resigned expression on his little sister's face as she was surrounded by their subjects.

Triton snorted when he saw the guards, two strong merman inconspicuously standing towards the side (Rhea had protested a dozen, and hadn't relented, even with bribery or begging - not that they would ever call it such), their father had not taken any chances with Amphitrite and told their subjects what their priority should be (Rhea first and foremost) two days after her arrival. The subjects had not protested, trusting their King and Prince and after a few days even the last doubts had vanished.

In three weeks Rhea had become Atlantis heart, the soul of their kingdom.

And Triton would pity those who strived to harm her, if he would not be the second to call for their blood.

A bloodthirsty smirk blossomed on his face, making a young servant girl pale.

_Let them try, and taste our blades._

* * *

><p>I sighed for the hundredth time, wondering how I had gotten into this whole mess in the first place.<p>

Just one.

I just told one single person what to do, gave them a tiny little hint as to how the seating order for the gathering between the merman's council and her father's court could be a little better, a little less confrontational when I saw the sweet little girl/mermaid fret about it, and she had smiled, thanked me profusely, bowed and then hurried off, and I had prepared to continue exploring (trying to ignore the fact that I had guards).

''Let's go. To the kitchens next.''

With indulgent smiles and slight laughter in their eyes, they bowed and replied in unison.

''Yes, Lady Rhea.''

I groaned, but knew better than to protest, it had taken me the better of five days to get them to drop the 'Your Highness' part, I would have to be content with what I had managed to wriggle out of the argument.

But before I could leave, a timid, ''Your Highness.'' stopped me. I turned around curiously, my dress billowing slightly around me.

That was the second thing that had annoyed me, the morning after my emotional discussion with Poseidon he had dragged me into a wide chamber, rolls of fabric covering the shelfs, making me blanch immediately.

''Dad? That's not really necessa-'' I tried to say, but was interrupted by the arrival of two beautiful mermaids, who bowed to my father before approaching.

''Lord Poseidon, what can we do to serve you?''

''I want several dresses made for my daughter, use the finest material you have.'' he ordered, pushing me in front of him, before he turned tail and disappeared after giving me a kiss on the head. That coward.

Needless to say, it was a very long morning.

Although the dresses were simply beautiful, looking and feeling like the finest of silk, decorated with shimmering pearls, glittering gems, and precious mineral linings. They made me look older than I was, befitting of the daughter of the Lord of the Seas.

Smiling kindly at the young? mermaid, I tried to put her at ease. ''Yes?''

The young woman was fidgeting nervously, her tail swishing behind her, ''Y-Your Highness. I wanted to ask... to ask...'' the poor girl stuttered, looking like she would faint any second. I waited patiently, smiling gently at the girl who was probably several years older than me (you could never know in the world of the Gods, she could be hundreds of years old for all I knew), ''Go ahead.''

''If you would do us the honours of overseeing our preparation for the coming occasion, your Highness, we would be forever in your debt. Normally the Queen does it...'' The girl straightened, clearly expecting a reprimand for her request.

I fumbled with one of my bracelets, Amphitrite had taken to sulking since I arrived here, only coming out for dinner or to glare and glower at me, spitting snide remarks when she came close.

I had taken to ignoring her presence completely, I did not acknowledge her in any way to the amusement of many. I did not have time to indulge in her childish needs for verbal cursing, and she would not dare do any more since my father had a quick word with her that somehow ended with several Hurricans and one or two small Earthquakes in the Asian region.

I had a feeling I did not even remotely wish to know what that woman said about me.

''Of course, if you feel like I will be of any help. I don't have any other responsibilities to attend to.'' The nervous mermaid brightened, and bowed, ''Please follow me, your Highness.''

Leading me through several passages, I admired the palace once more, some windows were open, while others were covered in beautiful and large pieces of stained glass, depicting battles or just history and customs in general. Those windows would colour the light in numerous different shades, seemingly tinting the whole water in another colour.

''We have arrived, your Highness.''

I nodded in gratitude, trying not to curse every time she called me your Highness, the doors opened to reveal a huge hall, where the enormous windows were alternately covered in stained glass, or open to the wide ocean, the atmosphere was one of wealth, but without the gaudiness that was always present in human castles.

It took only a few seconds, until I was surrounded on all sides, and I couldn't help but smile amusedly, ''So how can I help you?''

I nearly took a step back, when nearly all of the mermaids began chattering at the same time, I was about to open my mouth when an older voice interrupted the ruckus.

''Silence, and remember your place. I apologize, Princess, I fear due to the last few frustrating hours, some of the younger ones have forgotten their manners.'' An older mermaid swan gracefully through the parting, and now increasingly horrified looking servants, shooting fearful glances at both me and her.

''My name is Naraia, I am one of the head servants, the reason why Ariell has requested your presence is that for certain decisions we need the approval of the Royal Family, normally Queen Amphitrite has that responsibility, but she has not been... able to do so.'' It was clear that she dearly wished to use another word for the Queen's inability to exercise her given duties, but she was their Queen, I could imagine how uncomfortable and frustrated they must all feel, trying to get everything done until this evening, while also hunting down Amphitrite.

''It is my presence that is causing the Queen to... sulk. Therefore I would be honored to help'', I finished with a bright grin, ignoring the choking around me at the description of the Queen's current state.

''That would be most appreciated. We thank you.'' Naraia answered in the silence, an amused glint in her blue eyes, ''I think it will be a pleasure to work with you, Princess.''

''Likewise, so, then let's begin.''

* * *

><p>Hours later I was still floating in the same room, and insanely glad that I did not actually have to stand for those gruelling hours, making the last decisions with Naraia about the colour of some fabrics that would serve as decoration, when the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed with a single frightened squeak of one of the youngest mermaids.<p>

''L-Lord Poseidon.''

I turned around surprised that I had not felt him coming, before smiling happily, ''Hey, dad.''

He looked different, having forgone his usual Bermuda shirts and khaki shorts, instead he wore an imposing armor with trident carvings on it and fine silk trousers coupled with a white shirt underneath it, and an elaborate crown on his raven hair, that was braided in his neck.

He looked like a king, no a God, especially with his symbol of power, his Trident, clasped in his right hand.

But I didn't let that intimidate me, not when those eyes were still so tender.

I nodded approvingly, ''Looking good.''

He snorted, grinning amusedly, ''Good work, I hope my wife will continue having those temper tantrums, if only to have those kind of decorations and atmosphere in general.''

Naraia had told me that normally the decorations were less tasteful and more gaudy, so I could sympathize with my father.

''Your welcome, dad. Any more suggestions?''

He floated beside me, giving me a one-armed hug, ''No, it's perfect, now go change.''

''Change?'' I asked, blanching almost immediately afterwards, ''Dad, really?''

He outright laughed at my horrified expression, a deep baritone sound that reverberated in the hall.

''You did not truly believe that you did not have to attend, did you, Princess?'' he asked.

''Dad, please...'', I tried my puppy-dog eyes and although he was visibly trying, he did not falter this time. Eventually I sighed resignedly, trying not to look too disturbed. ''Alright.''

''Lord Poseidon, if I may so bold to ask, what will the Princess position be?'' Naraia approached, bowing in front of Poseidon.

I was surprised at the intense and searching look that my father pierced the elder mermaid with, finally it seemed like she had passed whatever test he had put her through, because he smiled, ''My left.''

Naraias eyes opened wide for a moment, clearly understanding, before she got a determined look in her blue eyes, ''Princess, please follow me, we don't have much time.''

A little bewildered, but also apprehensive I followed her, casting a quick glance at my father who gave me a quick smile, before vanishing from the hall.

''Naraia, what did he mean?''

The elderly mermaid turned around and looked at me kindly, ''That you will essentially replace Queen Amphitrite in the order of command. Lord Poseidon rules Atlantis and the Sea, Prince Triton is the next in line and responsible for the Ocean's and Atlantis in case Lord Poseidon is gone, before the Queen would have the authority to issue commands in the absence of both Lord Poseidon and Triton. The Queen also has the highest authority concerning the servants and regarding the organization of many issues. Now however Lord Poseidon has effectively stated that you rang higher than Queen Amphitrite, that means between her authority and yours, we would follow your orders.

It is a gamble, especially concerning the famous dislike of many sea creatures regarding mortals, but I believe you will do just fine, Princess. Be secure in the knowledge that you not only hold Lord Poseidon's favor, but love. You cannot be any safer than in his kingdom. Now I have one hour to dress you befitting your status and to get you updated on several important customs and politics.''  
>her voice was slightly clipped at the end, and I couldn't blame her.<p>

It would a very long and exhausting hour.

* * *

><p>I profoundly and most enthusiastically thanked my mother (in my mind of course) for sending me to that Academy, those etiquette and diplomatic lessons turned out to be a life-saver, literally.<p>

Sitting on my throne (it was most definitely one), a crown on my head, listening to those conversations that were mainly focused on the dinner, and having to endure that for at least another two hours, I was rather glad that I knew that screaming at them would be considered impolite.

A shame.

Dinner had finished half an hour ago, and the small procession had moved into the wide hall, seats arranged in a circle, three thrones (dad's, Triton's and mine) positioned to look towards the wide arch entrance.

After introductions had been made (I once again thanked my memory), several small topics had been discussed, till ten minutes ago the topic of the underwater training camps for young sea life came up.

Ten minutes later I was sure of three things.

Merman's could be rather arrogant, secondly so could my father, and lastly logical thinking seemed to be a foreign word in the immortal world.

''If I may make a suggestion, Lord Mersmil?'' I finally spoke up for the first time, looking directly at the leader of the Merman council.

''Of course, your Highness. A new viewpoint is always welcome.'' I was rather sure he was not taking me seriously, but seeing as he could not insult me without insulting my father, he would never do so openly.

''Thank you, honored council, the afore-mentioned issue with the training camps is a lack of varsity concerning both training and available personnel and problems communicating the different needs of the various camps to each other in order to better coordinate, right?''

After getting confirmation, I continued, aware that every single pair of eyes was solely focused on me.

''Instead of looking at the problems separately, one has to look at all of them together. We live in the Ocean, which covers such a vast amount of space that numerous species inhabit, each finding their own ecological niche. Now your lack in both the varsity and availability of personal, as well as improvement of the communication can be fixed by a single solution. An exchange.''

Several merman's were nodding, other were still deep in thought or looked at her incomprehensibly.

''Literally an exchange for personal. Right now there is a camp for merman's, mermaids, hippocampi, and another separate one for every different form of sea life. What if you exchange not only the personnel assigned to teach, but also a select few students. Let them learn about strength and honor, about strategy and speed, stealth and tracking, from those who specialize in it directly. Why do you insist on separating when you all have so much in common, most importantly the sea?''

There was a resounding silence for the next few moments, before the screaming began. Heated discussions broke out, only three people stayed silent across the whole hall, only my father, Lord Mersmil and me. The merman Lord looked at me in contemplation, scrutinizing me, and then a slight smile broke upon his weathered face, making him seem years younger.

''The idea has merit. It would be an excellent opportunity, provided it can be done. Very well done, young Princess. If you wish to visit our halls, you are most welcome.  
>Let us proceed with the discussions at a later date, this time should be used to address other concerns that have no solution yet.''<p>

The rest of the meeting went by rather quickly it seems like the camp issue was in fact the main part, and it was only an hour later that we bid good bye to the representatives of the Merman race.

''I am so proud of you, my daughter.''

Blushing bright red, in the embrace of my father, I thought that I could get used to this life, living in Atlantis and helping govern the people.

But every summer must come to an end, and at the end of the day, I was still mortal, and they were not.

It were days like this when I despised this side of me, and the red blood flowing though my veins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know, a slightly boring chapter but I had to show you guys her life in Atlantis including the whole politics part, so now I have this behind me and can in fact begin a truly traumatizing part.  
><strong>

**I'll try to update this Sunday, the next chapter contains a lot of blood, pain and rage so stay tuned in!**

**A question to my readers, how many of you would definitely not wish to read a Poseidon/Rhea or Triton/Rhea fic, even if it's well written and believable?**

**Hope to reach a 100 reviews soon!**

**C'ya soon.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Icy eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, except for little Rhea_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: blood, some torture, more adultish themes<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<br>_

_''I am so proud of you, my daughter.''_

_Blushing bright red, in the embrace of my father, I thought that I could get used to this life, living in Atlantis and helping govern the people._

_But every summer must come to an end, and at the end of the day, I was still mortal, and they were not._

_It were days like this when I despised this side of me, and the red blood flowing though my veins._

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 - Icy eyes<em><br>_

* * *

><p>Stepping through the tall gates into the grounds of the Academy, I took a deep breath and smiled.<p>

I never thought that I would miss air so much, miss how the earth and fresh rain and forests smelled, miss the wind blowing through my hair and the gentle caress on my face.

But I did, and I only realized once I actually felt those sensations again.

The farewell to the people of Atlantis and especially my family was hard, my dad held me tightly, refusing to let me go at first, trying to change my mind, but we both knew that it was better this way. I was part mortal, and I could not just hide away in the Sea, running away from my normal every-day life.

The summer in Atlantis was like a dream, having my father there every day, letting him kidnap me randomly to visit a part of his kingdom that he wanted to show me. Coral reefs, shining in the sunlight, fish and plants that I was sure the mortals did not know about, the raw beauty of the Sea. I fell in love with it, with the currents, the colours, the feel of the water all around me, and the certainty that nothing could possibly ever harm me there.

I once mentioned to him that I wanted a small mountain of pillows, to relax and have fun and throw around. When I came back to my room that evening there were several dozen in a pile, stapled in the corner of my room. We spent hours on those just talking or having pillow fights in our part of the palace.

I felt guilty for forgetting my mother's death so easily, to let her memory lay at the back of my mind. Poseidon was quick to persuade me other wise though.

_''Rhea, it's completely normal for you to be over her death already, your very core and soul is basically saturated with my love for you. There is no space to mourn a dead women in your heart anymore.''_

If I did not know he was right, and that it was his own form of kindness, I would have probably hit him for that callous comment, but instead I thanked him. He really screwed up my view on what was normal and right, but I grew even closer to him, he really did occupy most of my heart and soul. He was the first thing I saw and felt in the morning when I woke up in his arms, and the last thing I acknowledged when he hummed me to sleep.

He was my anchor.

Shaking those rather emotional thoughts out of my mind, I instead concentrated on listening to the exited chattering of my friends/little sisters. Susan had a little brother that would soon go to school, and she spent at least half an hour talking about him. It was really cute, I always wanted a younger sibling, someone to care for, but I did not think that it would happen. Poseidon seemingly wasn't the least bit interested in an affair right now, so I wasn't expecting any half-siblings.

To be honest I was selfish enough to say that I did not wish to share him either. Triton was the exception.

Between the long lessons, and demanding extracurricular activities, I was soon exhausted, desperately wishing for the dinner to end soon, so I could jump onto my fluffy bed, and dream sweet dreams.

Like that days passed, turning into weeks and at last months.

I had not seen any monsters this year either, although I would have like to test my archery skills against them. It was remarkable what long hours of practice could do to one's skill. I ignored my father's knowing smile, and the laughter that shined bright in his sea-green eyes, making his crinkles along those stand out even more.

It was nearing the last days, and the only thing separating me from another summer in Atlantis was the annual ball my school held, and for some reason I had let my friends convince me to attend.

Gods, was I turning all soft and mushy inside?

I certainly hoped not.

Entering my room I at first did not notice the large rectangular package on my bed, I only did when I nearly crashed on it while diving on the comforter. Sensing my father's amusement at my not so graceful landing, I forewent blushing and instead reached out to open the package that I was now sure came from Poseidon.

I gasped, when I removed the cover. Inside was a beautiful dress, with matching shoes and I could even spot earrings and bracelets sitting innocently to the side. Several moments later I was still stunned into silence, hesitantly, slowly I grasped the fabric with my hands. It was not a Greek, but modern cut made out of the same silk or material used in Atlantis.

''Thank you, dad.'' I whispered, too touched to say anything else. A moment later, he was sitting beside me, an armed wrapped around my shoulders, kissing my forehead softly.

''You're welcome. Have fun, Princess.'' he murmured, disappearing only moments afterwards.

Grinning I went into my bathroom, it seemed like the ball would not be as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p>The dining hall was decorated with lavish buffets and bright crystal lights, plants giving it a less clinical image. It was not as distinguished or beautiful as Atlantis, but I thought that for a school event it was still rather impressive.<p>

I was distinctly aware of the boys looking at me, I did not wish to sound vain, but I was beautiful even with my ten years of age, not cute or adorable as young girls normally are, but stunning. I couldn't wait until I developed curves and was all grown-up, feeling only faint stirrings of pity for the boy or man who would catch my attention.

I did not believe for one moment that my father and Triton would make it easy for him.

It would be highly amusing and mildly irritating at the same time.

''- and where did you even get that dress, Rhea?'' Amelia, a blond-haired girl with dark brown eyes asked me. She was one of my closer friends, and another one of my little sisters.

I smiled at her, unaware that this action caused some of the boys watching me to choke on their drinks.

''My father sent it, he spoils me too much sometimes.'' the corners of my mouth twitched, even as I accepted a glass of orange juice from one of the bartenders.

''We're all so happy for you that you get on so well.'', at the beginning of the year, Poseidon had used the mist to change my documents showing that he had guardian ship over me. The death of my mother was common knowledge, although curiously everyone though it was a robber who shot her. I was glad that no one knew about Gabe, that stinking swine.

He had also somehow bought me new clothes when I wasn't looking, all high quality and expensive. At a school like this where brand clothes were known so well, I was instantly bombarded by questions, where I told everyone the cover story me and my father had made up during a game of monopoly (I hate that game, he always wins).

''Yes, he's great. He immediately came once he knew that I existed, I still don't know why mother did not tell him that she was pregnant. He's just so... awesome.'' I grinned, nearly gushing receiving amused and happy smiles from my friends.

''You're so lucky, Rhea. You really deserve-'' Susan stopped, looking wide-eyed at something behind me. Frowning I whirled around, confused why I did not sense anyone coming up behind me.

''Dad.'' I exclaimed, surprised and pleased, happiness obvious in my voice.

He gave me a hug, and only then did I realize that he was actually wearing a suit of all things, an elegant simple black with a green ties, making his eyes stand out even more.

''Daughter.'' he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and a fond smile. ''Mind saving the first dance for me?''

I quickly nodded, having seen several fathers dance with their daughters. ''Of course.'' I waved my friends, and let myself be guided to the dance floor, among the other participants who were already twirling more or less gracefully across the dance floor.

The height difference made the dancing a little awkward, but as the first beats of the new song settled soothingly across the floor, my feet began to move, gliding over the dance floor following the larger ones. And then we were twirling in a rush of movement, black against silver white and it was exhilarating, completely effortless and I smiled brightly, not having had so much fun in months.

My father was a great dancer, tugging me gently along, movements full of grace and power. It was fluid, experience mixed with natural talent, and then the song slowed down, the beats less fast and slightly breathless but smiling widely we stopped, and I blinked when I saw the empty circle around us, the dancers having stopped long before us, pausing to instead watch.

I blushed bright red, and my father casually motioned me closer, looking annoyed, protective and somehow reluctantly amused at the same time, as if he couldn't decide whether he should mind or not, ignoring the smattering applause he guided me through the parting spectators who somehow seemed to realize that standing in his way was akin to suicide, like jumping in front of a running train.

The terrace was empty when we closed the door behind us, and somehow I knew it would stay this way. If he wanted to my father could demand respect and obedience like no other.

''That was... fun.'' I chuckled amusedly, getting over my initial embarrassment.

''Yes.'' he agreed, mouth twitching into a reluctant smile, ''Haven't danced like that in a long time. You're still too short though.''

I snorted, remembering that talk from long ago. ''I'm ten years old, old man.''

He choked, muttering old man under his breath, horror evident in his voice. I laughed, breathing in the fresh air, and felt free. ''Hey dad, I didn't know that you had any fashion sense.''

His eyebrow was twitching, a fact which I expertly ignored. Annoying him was so much fun after all, it was like a hobby.

He sighed exasperatedly, ''I do have fashion sense, but everything else is so constraining, besides what's wrong with Bermuda shirts and Khakis?''

Looking at him with a blank expression, I shook my head before smiling sweetly, making his face colour pale rapidly.

''Daddy.'' he gulped, ''we're gonna go shopping this summer, alright?'' I informed him, still keeping my slightly creepy smile up.

He nodded somewhat fearfully, horror written all over his face, before he suddenly grinned, and with an exaggerated and flourish bow he winked at me. ''As you wish, my Lady.'' I laughed, hand clutched over my mouth, even as he joined me, creating the harmonious sound of laughter and fun and absolute freedom.

It took a while for us to calm down, still chuckling occasionally, and then he gave me a hug, before disappearing with the wind, leaving the smell of ocean behind.

My good mood remained for the whole evening, even as I had to escape occasionally from persistent boys who wanted to dance with me, I really really did not wish for them to die because they offended my father.

In less than a week I would be home after all.

* * *

><p>My feet touched the ocean and I instantly relaxed, feeling like I finally arrived at my front door. Poseidon had told me that I would have to wait for a moment since he had a spat with Amphitrite right now, sitting down in the warm sand I let my feet feel the cool water, flopping back contentedly.<p>

Suddenly I lurched to my feet before even realizing that I had done so. Something in me was screaming at me to _get away, run run run_ and not look back. Trusting my instinct I whirled around, but before I had even taken a step, a shadow fell over me, my muscles were twitching, tense and ready, but before I could jump away I felt a cold hand wrap around my wrist with bruising force.

And somehow I knew that whatever I did, it would not work, could not work.

Because that was not a monster, icy blue eyes stared right into my widened sea-green ones, and I could see, could feel that like my father he was just _more._

A god?

No, he felt different, even older, just _ancient_. I shivered, feeling so incredibly young and insignificant beneath his gaze, automatically I took in his long grey hair and beard, and the serpent around his shoulders, and I knew.

''Oceanus.'' I whispered in horror.

His grip on my wrist tightened and I flinched. ''Good.'' he purred, looking pleased with my recognition of him.''A smart one.''

I did not answer, trying to somehow figure out a way to escape, or just stall and wait until my father arrived.

He laughed, and the sound sent shivers down my spine, it was cruel, none of that warmth that my father had even in his anger was present in that sound. ''He will not come. He is busy.''

I cried out when he suddenly tightened his grip even further, a crack clearly audible from my wrist, and then we were gone from the beach, leaving only footprints behind.

Seconds later, a wave full of cold and malicious water, swept even the last evidence away.

Then there was silence, the animals sensing the presence of something evil and ancient and dangerous, stayed till, cowering even minutes afterwards.

It was to that silence that Poseidon broke through the waves.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was strangely uncomfortable, and that my right wrist was in pain.<p>

Followed by the realization that something was incredibly wrong, I ripped open my eyes and took in my surroundings even as my memories slowly returned, aided by the bruise on my wrist and the metal around my hands and feet.

Oceanus.

A titan had kidnapped me, a titan that absolutely despised my father. A titan that stood tight before me, looking completely relaxed while I was close to having a panic attack.

Pushing my fear away (it wouldn't help) I observed my surroundings out of the corner of my eyes.

It was dark.

Only little rays of light illuminated my cage, giving it and even more eerie feeling, it was still beautiful though. Carefully built with marble stone, symbols etched into every surface, I could only guess but probably to contain and shield.

It somehow made it even worse, that I was surrounded by beauty, built by a man, who had none in his heart.

I could see it in his icy blue eyes, he was rage and destruction, an icy fire that seemed to glow even underwater, an ancient feeling of bitterness pervading this whole structure.

I could not fight, could not escape, I could only hope that my father would find us.

I had never felt as helpless, as weak in my father's domain as in that very moment. I hated it, despised and resented it with a passion that I had never even realized.

And the Oceanus laughed, looking at me with a savage glee, and suddenly I was filled with fear.

More than fear, a primal terror seemed to spread though my very being, very soul, my very instincts _screaming_ at me, like at the beach to _run run run_.

And against all logic I began to struggle, I needed to get away, needed to _breath_ and _be free_, and I did not even register the blood running down my arms, seeping into the salt water all around us.

As suddenly as quick as the feeling came, it was gone again, only a muted echo reverberating though me, and I whimpered when I suddenly felt the pain of my raw wrists and ankles, still stuck in the restraints that seemed to siphon my strength.

Oceanus just continued laughing at me, not even pausing when I glared at him with all the strength I could muster, instead it seemed to amuse him even more.

''Thank you for being born. Officially I am neutral as my favorite daughter married the _new Lord of the Seas_,'' he spit my father's title out, like it was poison to his tongue, ''so unfortunately I can't kill you or hurt you _too_ badly, but I still think we are going to have a lot of fun during the next few day. I don't want my beloved nephew to become too happy, do I? So what do you think, Rhea?''

He caressed my bruised? fractured? broken? wrist gently with his finger tips and with a savage snarl he just grabbed and there was an ugly _crunch_, and I screamed along with his laughter.

''Let's begin, grand-niece, shall we?''

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok so the blood and rage will follow next chapter, it won't be too explicit or bad, you will see what happens next chapter. And I hate rape scenes so I will never ever write one! Just in case someone is wondering. **

**The kidnapping by Oceanus is going to play a key part in the relationship between Poseidon and Rhea (the father-daughter one), I always thought that it was unrealistic that the free Titans did not do anything before the start of the books, and since Oceanus despises Poseidon it is only logical for me that he wants to pay him back. And Rhea is a convenient target.  
><strong>

**Regarding the pairing it is awesome that I got so many reviews and suggestions and I'm a really happy author right now. So I decided to leave out the romance in the war, and just leave him as an overprotective, very possessive father for now.**

**I'll just write a sequel after I finish the war and in that sequel there will be a pairing and romance (probably Poseidon/Rhea), so if anyone does not wish to see Rhea paired up with Poseidon or anyone else, then they can just leave out the sequel. In this story there might relationships betw. other characters, but Rhea won't date anyone due to the fighting and her advanced mental age.**

**Hope everyone is fine with that, she would be too young for a serious romance before the end of the books anyway.**

**Over 100 reviews, just wow and thanks!**

**I will most likely update on the weekend, this week is just really really busy, but I think I still spoil you anyway.**

**C'ya soon.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The sins of the past

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters, except for my OC Rhea Jackson_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nala RAK King: I'm more than happy to hear your opinion, glad that you like the story. Regarding other OC stories, I'm afraid that fem! Percy OC's are rather rare, try Eyes of the Hurricane... closest I know... Go with the Flow is a fem! Percy Oc story based on mine, so you can also have a look at that, otherwise I haven't found any either... Son of the Sea God... Ocean's Wings and The Light Before we Land are either fem!Perc or good relationship... I could add a Poseidon POV where he goes to either the winter or summer solice council and see how that goes ;)<br>_**

**_GiuliaZe: Queen sound about right... The sequel would be called 'The Queen of the Sea' ... fitting right?_**

**_JjEldred: I think it doesn't make sense either, that's why in this story I made it so that Gabe's scent would only protect Sally even though she thought differently, because I agree with you!_**

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_''Thank you for being born. Officially I am neutral as my favorite daughter married the new Lord of the Seas,'' he spat my father's title out, like it was poison to his tongue, ''so unfortunately I can't kill you or hurt you too badly, but I still think we are going to have a lot of fun during the next few day. I don't want my beloved nephew to become too happy, do I? So what do you think, Rhea?''_

_He caressed my bruised? fractured? broken? wrist gently with his finger tips and with a savage snarl he just grabbed and there was an ugly crunch, and I screamed along with his laughter._

_''Let's begin, grand-niece, shall we?''_

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: adultish themes<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 - The sins of the past<p>

* * *

><p>When I was still small, barely a toddler and was still somehow coming to terms with what my new life entailed, I never once came close to imagining what my life would be like.<p>

Heroes had been a fond memory until then, the small warmth a child felt when it's parents would tell him or her a story. It was like that in my case too, in my old life they were fairy tale characters, to explain the concept of right and wrong, to show that was is good would triumph.

Little me had loved those stories, and had believed in it's moral.

Being reincarnated into a world which would be classified as fantasy, as a daughter of a God who was seemingly human but so much more, and loved me more than anything ever did, gave disillusioned me a little of my childhood back.

Years passed and while Poseidon could never be called a knight in shining armor, for he wore Khaki shirts and held far too much darkness, was too different and yet far too real, became what I believed in.

Not like the blind faith in a God, I believed in his love for me, his promises and vows and that he had never left me down, never disappointed me, and for that I loved him a little bit more.

And even though I now knew that good was not white, and evil not black, and that those who were good would not always win, because life was never fair, this world gave me a colour to believe in.

Because who needed shining white and silver armor, when the green and blue Sea was so much more, vaster, stronger and truer?

While little me might have been naive, I was not and yet I believed with all my heart and soul, with every fiber of my being that my father would get me out of here, and as I looked into those icy eyes yet again, this time I glared at him defiantly.

I was the Princess of the Sea, my father was the ruler of the Sea, and I would not submit.

Oceanus smirked, seemingly amused at what he would probably see as feeble opposition, a foolish rebellion. I wasn't about to correct him, I had more sense to antagonize him. Glaring would probably be tolerated out of pride and amusement. I admit it rankled me that he could look at me and dismiss me as a threat, and be _right._

I had no chance to beat him (I was proud, but not arrogant), no chance to escape. But I could survive, observe and learn and that's what I would do.

''So, little Princess, how are you this fine morning?'' he asked me, a pleasant smile on his face that would not even fool a three-year old, for his eyes still held that icy look.

''Brilliant.'' I deadpanned, trying to shut out my hurting and aching and pulsing broken wrist.

He smirked, ''Is that sarcasm I hear?'' The snake around his shoulders, hissed at me, and I had the irrational urge to ask him why it wasn't drowning when I remembered that he was the Titan of the Seas.

I smiled at him, ''Of course not.''

He snorted, looking more amused than anything and for a moment he did not seem as bad as before. And then my wrist ached again and I remembered that he hung his ten-year old grand-niece from shackles in some part of the sea, and scowled. When did I change so much that I wasn't totally freaked out at this situation?

''Your father is looking for you. Rather frantically I might add.'' he looked at his nails, nonchalantly and in such an unconcerned way that I had the overwhelming urge to kick him (not that I could actually do that).

''I would rather not him finding us before I'm finished with what I wanted to do you.'' he remarked.

I had to admit I was curious. Since breaking my wrist he had not done anything more, leaving me to believe that he would not physically torture me to death (probably at least), so I was wondering how he would make my father suffer (except killing me, which he hasn't done yet either).

''Which would be?'' I ventured to ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

''You love your father, and Poseidon loves you. More than he loves anyone else. Your death would undoubtably hurt him, make him pay and suffer. But then I would have to face his wrath, and I'm supposed to be neutral.''

He chuckled amusedly, back to caressing my blue? green? purple? yellow? black? wrist, smile widening when I flinched - whether in pain or fear I didn't know (he just creeped me out) - before he focused on my face again.

''What I will completely destroy is your view of him. I will make you yourself destroy him. He would not dare retaliate out of shame and fear.''

I glared at him, how can someone be so disgusting? So much driven by envy and greed that they were blinded to everything else?

''I won't.'' I stated, and believed it.

He just smiled at me in such an infuriating and frightening knowing way, that I tried to lean away by instinct. That man, no Titan... _scared_ me in that moment.

''How much do you think you know about Poseidon, little girl?''

''Enough.'' I snapped, trying to avoid his hands that were slowly approaching my temples. Only moments later he had my head in his grip, grinning at my furious expression.

''I'll show you.''

And then I screamed.

* * *

><p>Poseidon was angry, no <em>furious<em>. He was completely and utterly _livid_.

How _dare_ that piece of ancient _filth_ dare to take what was _his_?

He had arrived at the beach to pick up his daughter, only to arrive to an empty beach, waves lapping at the sand with increasing frequency. He sensed the silence, the fear that still permeated this area, and his blood, his _ichor_, completely chilled in his body.

He knew this presence, knew it like a jailor knew it's prisoner for that was who he was in a way. Like his brother Hades guarded Tartarus, where they had thrown their father, he guarded Oceanus, who pleaded neutrality in exchange for him marrying Amphitrite.

He should have known that Rhea's presence, and his obvious attachment to her would call to the ancient Titan, would invite his wrath and vengeance. But he had been blind, too secure in his superiority in his own kingdom.

Without wasting another moment where his precious daughter was in the hands of a Titan who would derive pleasure in causing a ten-year old pain even if it was only to see him suffer, he dove back into the water, before vanishing only to reappear a seconds later in is throne room.

Triton was there, talking to some merman, his smile vanished when he took in his father's expression, his _fury_ that made even him step back in alarm.

''Father...'' he trailed off, not knowing how to ask.

''Oceanus has Rhea.''

The single sentence caused the throne room to fall into a deafening and ominous silence, as the God of the Sea and his heir looked in each other, before vanishing simultaneously.

They had no time to lose after all.

The whole Sea stilled as they sensed his _roar_ of fury, and then he used a part of his power that he had not used since the Ancient War. He commanded the whole Sea, sending his order through the streams, and waves, reaching towards the farthest rivers of his kingdom.

_''Find my daughter, the Princess of Atlantis. Show Oceanus the Sea's wrath.''_

The silence, the stillness shattered like the glass of a mirror.

And then the Sea moved, searching for the Princess that had given Atlantis it's life back. And for it's ruler, who was not always kind but just and fierce in his protection, for the side his subjects had only recently come to witness, they shuddered to think what would happen if the Princess were not found alive.

So they searched and hoped.

* * *

><p>Images flew into my head, first too numerous to comprehend, too forceful to be understood.<p>

I screamed from the pain, the agony of having thing shoved into your mind, until they overtook everything else, every thought and sensation was shoved from my mind, until only those flashes remained.

And then through the pain, and overwhelming feeling of _wrongness_ I was able to see.

It took me only a few moment to see what Oceanus' meant when he said that he would change my view on my father.

It was difficult to rearrange what I knew of him with the images that I was seeing.

_The waves were churning, higher and higher, building up into a ferocious force of destruction. Poseidon was smiling cruelly on his throne as he felt he waved destroy a human village, people screaming, running and begging their God to stop._

_Pleading with him to spare the children, and then they were people with their arms spread wide open, chanting prayers for the God who was about to rip their life away._

I gasped, as the memory ended, panting slightly, tears running down my face. I had known about it, but knowing and witnessing was so completely different that I felt off-balance.

My father's expression was so similar to Oceanus that I shuddered involuntarily.

I felt the next cluster of images form in my mind, and took a deep breath.

_Poseidon and another God were walking down the streets of an old city, chattering even as people starved in the street, not staring the people a glance, as they groveled on the ground, regardless of their condition._

_Glaring at an older man that would not kneel fast enough, looks of disdain and arrogance on their faces._

_Suddenly the old man coughed, as water poured from his mouth. He stumbled, trying to throw up the never-ending stream of water coming from his mouth. Several seconds later the elderly man slumped towards the stone floor, eyes dull with the force of death.  
><em>

_And the two Gods walked past the terrified humans without any care, never once looking back at the family that surrounded the old man with tears running down their cheeks, the agonized whimpers of the little grandson._

I felt my own tears well up yet again, this was personal, it was far too close to my liking. I did not want to watch this, see what my father could do.  
>Ignorance was bliss after all.<p>

''Stop, please.'' I looked at Oceanus' pleadingly. His face was a stony visage, but I could see the savage glee dancing in his icy eyes. That Titan would never spare me, so looked at the cage and once again prepared myself for the onslaught of images.

_A woman and man were sleeping in a luxurious bed, through the window a cloudy sky was clearly visible, the view not being halted by the thin white fabric in front of the window._

_Poseidon appeared in the room in a spray of water, flicking his hand once in distaste, causing the man to be flown towards th stone way, slumping to the ground with blood pouring from a head wound._

_The woman woke up startled, eyes flickering fearfully from her husband to the man standing in the middle of the room, excluding power._

_''How can I serve you, my Lord?'' she asked, voice only trembling slightly._

_The Sea God smirked satisfied. ''I will take you, be honored, mortal.''  
><em>

_The woman only spread her arms, as the God approached._

I gasped as the image ended, this time I did not plead, or look at Oceanus again. Only waiting for what those images would show me.

Over the next hour I never once looked at Oceanus, nor utter a single word, only processing what his memories, for I was somehow knew that this is what those images were.

They had shown me the sins of the Gods, of my father in the hoped of me hating him, despising him.

The only question left was to choose.

Yet, there had never been a choice, and I knew that.

* * *

><p>Oceanus looked at his grand-niece, hanging limply from her shackles, a slightly hollow look in her eyes.<p>

He would get his revenge no matter what.

Even at the cost of her sanity, after all how could a young mortal keep it after seeing the true nature of the Gods? The true origin of sin and suffering?

He snapped his fingers, and the girl lost consciousness.

He had done enough.

Now he just had to wait.

Revenge was best served cold after all.

* * *

><p>It was merely a flicker of her presence, yet Poseidon was able to feel her immediately.<p>

After a desperate and fruitless search throughout the whole sea, hours and hours upon constantly using every bit of power he could spare, he had finally found something.

Propelling himself towards the area where he was able to sense her energy, he concentrated for a moment, before vanishing in a splurge of water.

He did not pause to think.

All he cared about that Rhea was _alive_, and that he'd _found_ her, no matter how that came to be.

He clamped down on his anger, still cursing though him, making his blood boil, a constant reminder that his daughter was not by his side.

His eyes widened, when he saw her floating in the water, seemingly unconscious, but very much alive and mostly unhurt except for a wrist that looked very much broken.

He felt Oceanus before he saw him, sensed the water cool and the sea creatures vanish as fast as they could.

''Oceanus. What is the meaning of this?'' his voice was like ice, rage flooding his body.

The Titan laughed cruelly. ''I will return her to you, nephew. Alive and unhurt.'' He flickered his hand dismissively and Rhea's broken wrist healed. He had obviously prevented the water from helping her before.

''What have you done to her?'' Poseidon asked, suspiciously. Oceanus would never return her willingly like this, he was aware of the fact that Oceanus wanted him to suffer, so why?

''Well, we talked...'' the Titan chuckled amusedly at the Sea God's chilling glare. ''And then I showed her some of my memories...'' The Titan enjoyed the growing horror in those sea-green eyes. ''...of you.''

With a final wave and chilling laugh, the Titan vanished back into the depths of the Sea, content in his knowledge that he had gotten his revenge.

Poseidon swam over to his daughter, carefully placing her in his arms, gazing upon her features which looked pained even as she slept.

Now that Oceanus was no longer blocking him, he was able to feel her mind once more, could feel the tumult in her thought and emotions, swirling and building, too numerous to understand.

But there was determination, the feeling of a decision formed, encasing the errant emotions, even as he observed.

Rubbing a hand wearily over his face, he prayed that the determination pulsing in her mind, would not destroy him.

After all, he knew what kind of memories she must have been forced to watch. It would take a miracle for her to remain sane, for Rhea to keep looking at him with love in her eyes...

He did not even want to contemplate the possibilities of that.

He did not think the world would survive that.

He could just hope... that he would be blessed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm so sorry for this late update... I've only recently started reading Doctor Who fanfiction and that somehow ended up with me posting a new story.  
><strong>

**Yeah, I know...**

**This chapter was a little different from what I planned beforehand but it just developed, so hope you like it!**

**Next chapter we will see how Rhea decides and what will stem from that decision.**

**I decided for Oceanus to not torture her physically because a) Rhea is still ten so it would be weird for me to write b) my Oceanus enjoys this type of punishment way more... *cackle evily*  
><strong>

**Hope it's as realistic as always (kidding!)**

**Next chapter will be hopefully out next weekend... I'll be turning eighteen on Monday so I won't have that much time next week but well... I'll try!**

**As always thank you for your lovely reviews... love all of you!**

**C'ya soon.**

**AriesOrion**


	15. Chapter 15 - Fury and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, except for my OC Rhea Jackson

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_After all, he knew what kind of memories she must have been forced to watch. It would take a miracle for her to remain sane, for Rhea to keep looking at him with love in her eyes..._

_He did not even want to contemplate the possibilities of that._

_He did not think the world would survive that._

_He could just hope... that he would be blessed once more._

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 - Fury and Forgiveness<p>

* * *

><p>Poseidon looked at his sleeping daughter, her figure being dwarfed by the heavy blankets and vast bed. He had been sitting beside his daughter for hours now and there was still so sign of her waking up. Triton had taken over his duties momentarily, not that any single creature of the sea would blame him for his absence since a suspiciously large number of fish were currently close to Atlantis anyway.<p>

He would have laughed, enjoyed the embarrassment that it would undoubtedly cause Rhea, if he hadn't been weighed down by a fear so intense that he could barely lift his fingers.

His people clamored for Oceanus' punishment, enraged at what had been done to their Princess even if they didn't know the details. For them it was enough to know that Rhea had been taken against her will, kept prisoner and was not waking up.

If he wasn't so worried about his daughter, he would have been the first to rip the Titan apart, to see the pain in Oceanus eyes. But his hot and boiling rage, had been frozen by the sheer terror Oceanus' revelation had brought.

He was being chilled from inside out, waiting and waiting for Rhea's judgement.

Poseidon had never thought he would ever submit to the opinion of another, and yet that little girl in front of him had power over him like no other. He absently wondered if there was anything he would not do for her.

He laughed hollowly when he came up blank.

A knock sounded from the door, and Poseidon could feel his son on the other side.

He sighed, ''Come in, Triton.''

A bit of light spilled through the hesitantly opened crack, and Poseidon could sense his son stop next to him.

''Any changes?'' Triton asked, gaze focused on the up and downs of Rhea's breathing.

Poseidon rubbed his face wearily, ''No, she still hasn't woken.''

Triton kept his silence, lips forming a sad smile as he saw a strand of her hair fall into her face as she shifted slightly.

''She will forgive you.''

Poseidon leaned back in his chair, ''How could she? I am well aware of what Oceanus showed her.''

Triton looked at his father, noticing the truly exhausted expression on the God's face. ''She knows what you are capable of.''

Poseidon snorted. ''Abstract knowledge is not the same as witnessing it, and I very much doubt that she knew even a fraction of what he has undoubtedly shown her.''

''Do you regret any of it?'' Triton asked curiously, not having been alive in his father's younger years, although he had witnessed several acts of his father's cruelty during his lifetime.

''Regret? No, for me they are simply memories of my immature behavior. Mistakes they may be, but no I do not feel regret. I only feel such for Rhea having to witness them. Isn't it ridiculous that I do not regret a single death or scream of mercy, and yet I am agonizing over her judgement?''

Triton gave his father a small smile. ''I feel the same, and I know it should scare me and yet all I can feel is such deep gratitude that she exists, that she can smile at us wholly without deceit and love us without limitations. I am terrified to lose that.''

''Aye.''

Triton sat down next to his father, keeping silent vigilance at his little sister's bedside. For how could they turn away from the light of their existence.

She had drawn them in, had become the center of their world, the sun they revolved around.

The silence stretched between them, hours passed without any movement and then a quiet sigh broke the unnatural stillness, sea-green eyes fluttering open.

Poseidon and Triton approached the bed hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. They saw as Rhea's gaze slowly gained focus, an awareness in her eyes that had not been present before.

Her sea-green orbs, exhausted and slightly hollow, flickered from Triton to Poseidon and remained on his face with a frightening intensity. Poseidon could the steely determination in her pained eyes, and stilled in trepidation.

He though morosely with only a slight dark undercurrent of amusement that the time for judgement had come.

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody." (Mark Twain)<em>

* * *

><p>Darkness, a hungering stillness surrounded me as far as I could see. My thoughts were muddled, only slowly processing what I had seen, witnessed as I was bound in shackles of metal and fear.<p>

It only took me several moments longer to locate what had been missing before, in the back of my mind, where it had become a constant comfort during the last years, my father's presence and emotions burning through the darkness with such an intensity that I could literally hear cracks all around me, breaking and crushing the stifling blackness all around me.

I could feel his unadulterated rage, his sheer terror and trepidation and knew that Oceanus' must have told him about what he did. His icy rage, like frozen lava that could be reignited with a single act, a single moment.

I struggled to find my way back to awareness, my determination underlined with linings of steel and power flashing like a beacon, drawing me ever closer.

I had made my decision, a choice that would define the rest of my live, would change what had been there before.

Yet, did I ever have a choice?

I didn't think so, and the thought that it might be better this way, brought a small smile to my face.

Stumbling back into awareness, eager in a way I had not been before, it took me a while to open my eyes, to focus on the world around me, and not the muddled chaos that was still inside of me.

Blinking slowly, I could see two shapes next to what I felt was my bed, it took me only mere moments to recognize the two people, no _Gods_ standing before me.

Both looked relieved to see me awake, deep lines of exhaustion and worry married their otherwise flawless faces.

My eyes rested on Triton for a moment, before they flickered over to my father involuntarily.

I could feel his increasing trepidation, yet I kept staring at him, trying to see behind what he kept hidden so carefully from me. My eyes widened when I finally saw a flicker of what he was.

An ancient weariness, wisdom and ignorance, compassion and cruelty. They were merely flickers of Poseidon Earthshaker, and yet for me it was enough.

I saw Triton leave out of the corner of my eye, casting slightly uneasy looks at my still father and my close scrutiny.

''Rhea.'' his deep baritone voice said softly, but not making any move to approach.

I closed my eyes, memories swirling at the forefront of my mind, of greed and death and destruction, and then followed by compassion and love and worry.

_''I told you, I would never be afraid of you.''_

The memory was now at the forefront of my mind, the promise I had made to him. A promise I would never break. I knew how cruel he could be, I knew what he had done. Witnessing it would not make any difference, I would never abandon the person who was the center of my world.

''Dad.'' I mumbled. ''Hurts...''

I could feel a tentative hope emerging from deep inside my father, saw his eyes soften, yet he stayed away.

''Your mind is still processing the large amount of information.'' he stated, looking pained at the admission, as if he feared that processing them would change my still tired mind.

I felt slightly cold, the blankets not doing anything to soothe the icy cold in my body. I whimpered, moving my hand to clutch my head in pain. My mind was raw, bleeding like wound would, its shield momentarily ripped apart by Oceanus' actions.

I looked at Poseidon pleadingly, silently begging him to make the agony go away, like he always did. Yet I felt that this time would be different, it wasn't about acknowledging danger or his capabilities for cruelty, this time I had seen _everything_ he had kept hidden, the other side I had no intimate knowledge of.

Acceptance of that was not as easy, impossible to comprehend if not shown like Oceanus did to me. I had seen the origin of sins, atrocities that were inhumane in it's intensity.

And in this moment I felt a soul-deep relief that I was not actually ten years old, that I had the capability to love and accept instead of mere childish affections. Because I realized, like I knew that the sun would rise in the morning, that if I had been younger I would have broken into a thousand pieces, stopped functioning like a broken toy under the onslaught of memories.

It was a terrifying thought, that every God could destroy me easily without any hardship or difficulty.

''You are you.'' I whispered, trying to put my thoughts into words, pleading for him to see what lay in my gaze.

Poseidon's breath hitched, and he stepped a little closer, like I had given him permission with that sentence alone.

''Rhea, how much?'' he asked, even as he already knew the answer.

''Everything.'' I shuddered involuntarily, just because I was not scared of my father didn't mean that I was unaffected by the images and _screams_.

''And?'' Poseidon stepped even closer, eyes darkening with several emotions that I could not place, flickering in it's endless depth, like he was trying to test my sincerity.

He was looming above me, looking far more threatening than ever before, yet my body relaxed instantly, as if his presence alone soothed every instinct I had.

''I promised, didn't I?'' I suddenly smiled, still only a twitch of the lips, but I knew it would get better. ''I would never be afraid of you.''

He leaned down, so that I could look into his eyes, nearly black eyes that held nothing back anymore, ''Never?'' he breathed.

I nodded, patting the space next to me, and I saw him hesitate only a moment before Poseidon sighed, climbing next to me, and without any pause I snuggled into his warmth, using his arms as a pillow.

''Don't hide yourself from me anymore. I will always love you, dad.'' I smiled, and finally his stoic expression disappeared, filled with his familiar love and happiness that was always directed at me.

''I just can't win against you, hm?''

I laughed softly, feeling my eyelids drop tiredly, ''Night, dad.''

''Sleep well, daughter.''

And then I fell back into the bliss that was unconsciousness, reassured by the warm presence next to me.

* * *

><p>Poseidon watched his daughter sleep, a small smile on her face, looking far happier than she had been only minutes ago.<p>

He drew a shuddering breath, when she snuggled closer, unconsciously seeking his own power.

The side of her bond was not shielded anymore, and he drew assurance from that fact. He was afraid that if he would close his eyes, then this peaceful Rhea would disappear, stare at him with accusation in his eyes.

Her acceptance of even that side of him... changed things. It changed her; Rhea's understanding of what a God _is, _their very essence; but also her own self. Those experiences would draw the last bit of innocence she had like poison was drawn from a wound, for in their world innocence was so easily exploited and corrupted.

It also changed their relationship, she would get to know him in a way that no one else had ever done. She had seen him at his worst, sowing death and destruction and at his best, showering her with love and affection. She had seen him cry, be afraid, had felt those emotions through their bond.

She could even understand his love and devotion to the sea as his daughter, she _could_ accept him if he so chose to divulge his innermost self. He had never even considered such a thing, she was still so very young, a small child, yet she was at the same time the one being who understood and loved him most.

Such a contradiction, would his selfishness eventually cause her destruction or would she strive and bloom like a flower in the height of spring?

_''Don't hide yourself from me anymore. I will always love you, dad.''_

His daughters smiling face was at the forefront of his mind as he made his decision.

He slowly and carefully lowered his shields, let everything that he was and _is_ leak from his mind. From his darkest desires to his lightest prayers he would let her see everything. She would not understand, would question and he would explain.

She needed to understand if she ever wanted to flourish in their world, of immortals and divine beings, and he would teach her.

Because her acceptance of him changed so much, because how could he ever give up a person that seemed to exist in order to give him happiness?

He watched satisfied as she did not even stir as his essence surrounded hers, letting her mind become comfortable with the added sensations.

She was _his_ and would always be.

It was the truth of his world.

* * *

><p>The second time I woke up, I could immediately tell that something had changed. I could feel it, a new sensation running through my body, however curiously it only served to relax me even further.<p>

Blinking the sleep from my still heavy eyes, I yawned, before looking up into the amused looking eyes of the Lord of the Sea.

''Mo'ning.'' I slurred, too comfortable to move. I became aware of his hand stroking my hair, and I closed my eyes yet again, sighing softly.

''Morning, daughter.'' his deep voice washed over my still sleepy consciousness, and I was about to open my eyes when I felt a tiny sheen of power in my mind, that seemed to cut off the part where the presence of her father usually trickled through their bond.

It was a feeble barrier, and I knew I could tear it apart with ease.

I opened my eyes, looking at my father, the question on my lips.

He hushed me, amusement and nervousness warring in his eyes, until I could no longer differentiate one from the other.

''Destroy it and you will see me.''

I narrowed my eyes at the slightly cryptic answer, but at the same time I had a feeling that I knew exactly what was behind that barrier.

Taking a deep breath I concentrated on the flimsy fickle of power, and _ripped_. A second there was nothing and then I took a shuddering breath as new emotions, new sensations, new _feelings_ entered my mind, nearly overwhelming me.

There was just so _much_, so many feelings that I did not even know existed, a depth that I couldn't even fathom and I realized that as I was now I couldn't understand the feelings that were crashing like wild waves all around me.

And I realized with a start that this is who and what Poseidon was, even his essence itself was like the Sea. Wild and gentle; teasing in it's lightness like the glittering of the water in the sun, and dark like the unending chasms of the Ocean; raw and powerful; untamable in it's destruction and ability to give, take and preserve life.

When my eyes shot open I realized that I was panting slightly, wetness on my cheeks the only proof that I had shed tears. It reminded me of the time when he had shown me the Ocean, beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

My sea-green widened eyes met his and I could suddenly see so much _more_. Like a veil had been lifted from my eyes, I raised a trembling hand to trace his stubbled cheek.

''Αγαπημένου του πατέρα μου. (1)'' I breathed, and then Poseidon smiled, such a tender expression that was accompanied by searing feelings of love, branding themselves into my very soul.

''Είστε ο κόσμος μου, η κόρη. (2)'', he murmured, catching the tear that escaped my eye with a gentle fingertip.

I just wanted this moment to last forever, but there were other important questions that I needed to ask.

''Dad, what's going to happen with Oceanus?'' I asked, hating how much body betrayed me and shivered slightly, still remembering those icy eyes, and malicious glee in his eyes as he tortured me.

My father went completely rigid, voice carefully blank. ''I will issue an appropriate punishment.''

That was the end of the discussion, I could feel his reluctance to talk about the topic any further, and then I _digged_, searching for the real reason in his myriad of emotions.

Guilt.

''Dad?'' I was aware that my eyebrow was twitching dangerously.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. ''Yes, daughter?''

''This was not your fault.'' I glared at him, daring him to refuse.

''Rhea.'' he started, ''I was arrogant, too careless and he used that.''

I sighed, ''It doesn't mean it was your fault. I don't blame you. So you shouldn't blame yourself either.''

Poseidon chuckled. ''I really don't deserve you. By the Gods, I have never loved anything as much as I love you.''

I blushed bright red, still embarrassed at how easily he could say things like that. ''D-dad...me too.'' I muttered, averting my eyes from his sparkling sea-green ones.

He merely laughed at my obvious embarrassment, yet I couldn't help the bright smile that spread over my face when I felt his overwhelming joy.

''Be careful.''

He nodded, face grave before he kissed my forehead gently and climbed out of the bed.

''I'll send Triton to watch over you. I'll be back soon.''

There was a small surge of power, and then Poseidon was gone from my room.

I hugged the still warm pillow, and prepared myself for a long ans sleepless night.

* * *

><p>Poseidon steeled his features into one of steely determination, allowing the wrath and fury to fuel his movements once more. No matter the outcome, Oceanus had hurt his daughter, made her cry and shake, taken her from his grasp and nearly destroyed her.<p>

He was not inclined to be merciful.

Absent-mindedly searching for his son, he teleported through the water towards his location, to ease the worries that undoubtedly still festered in his son's mind and to have someone strong enough to stay by Rhea's side in case of problems. He would never be that careless ever again.

His son was alone in his room, staring unseeing out of the window.

''Triton.'' he smiled at his son's obvious startle, letting his expression speak for itself.

''Then Rhea...'' Triton whispered, hope in his eyes.

Poseidon smiles, his own relief obvious. ''She's fine, but I want you to watch over her. I'll deal with Oceanus.''

Seeing his son's steely expression that promised death to anyone trying to hurt Rhea, he allowed himself to dissipate into water, currents carrying him out of Atlantis, hearing the faint ''Yes, Sir'' of his son, as he propelled himself further.

It was good that Triton had not asked to come along, he a) realized that he was not yet strong enough and/or b) seemed to take their new priorities to heart (Rhea first and foremost followed by everything else).

Stopping at where he had last seen Oceanus, Rhea floating in the water unconscious and hurt, he finally finally allowed his rage to to boil over, his fury to built and fuel the roaring and boiling heat his own powers had become.

''OCEANUS!'' he bellowed, anger clear in every syllable.

It took only a minute for the Titan to appear, smug grin present on his face, yet for Poseidon it seemed like an eternity.

He did not pause, did not talk, did not brag or change his expression in any way from his wrathful one, he only attacked.

Poseidon was the Lord of the Seas, the Titan would have to learn yet again why God's were the one's who ruled.

With a furious roar, he ordered the water to rip Oceanus into pieces, to crush him into oblivion, to make him scream in agony and his filthy golden blood flood out of his body.

The entire Sea shook, power pulsing all around the two fighters, the old Lord of the Sea's against the current one. Oceanus cursed and screamed as he realized that the Sea would not obey his as much as it did for his nephew.

With one last livid roar, the God pushed through the Titan's defenses, Trident clutched tightly in his hand, willing the water to _destroy_.

And it ripped through the last sheens of power, making the Titan retreat in fear, pain and confusion, clutching his bloody wounds as if he could not believe that he was actually hurt.

''Damn you, Poseidon.'' he shouted, vanishing from the Sea Lord's senses.

Poseidon did not pursue, he would not be able to explain any more releases of power in his domain to Zeus, killing Oceanus was also not possible. It would put too much attention on the why's and Rhea's existence had to remain a secret as long as possible, so knowing that he had done as much as possible, he allowed himself to dissipate yet again, back to his palace.

Appearing in his daughter's room, Trident still in his hand, he did not expect what he found.

Triton was standing in the middle of the room, snarling at the bloody form of his mother, fury visible from every part of his body. Rhea was still in the bed, eyes wide as she watched Triton and Amphitrite. Two merman were standing in the doorway, obviously shocked into silence, the elaborate piece of work hanging off the hinges.

''What is going on here?'' he bellowed.

Suddenly all faces turned towards him, Poseidon looked at Triton, silently ordering to explain. His son nodded, form still tense as he snarled, glaring at his mother.

''Amphritrite tried to kill Rhea.''

* * *

><p>(1) My beloved father.<p>

(2) You are my world, daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This quick update serves as an apology for the long wait and as a thank you for reviewing so faithfully. Your comments are what keeps me going even when sometimes I just wanna sleep instead of writing a chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope the whole thing was realistic ;) It was pretty hard to write this chapter, and I hope it turned out alright... Poseidon has finally decided that he will never let her go, Rhea finally understands Poseidon better and Oceanus got his ass kicked... will he plan revenge or lick his wounds? And how excatly is Amphritrite involved in all of this?**

**I too was rather surprised how this chapter turned out, I didn't have anything planned and just let it develop, hope the cliffhanger is as infuriating as intended (an author's privilege...)**

**Next chapter contains family drama! I'll hopefully get to post a new chapter next weekend!  
><strong>

**Thank you for the early congratualations. Love you!**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	16. Chapter 16 - Manipulations

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, except for my OC little Rhea Jackson

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_Triton was standing in the middle of the room, snarling at the bloody form of his mother, fury visible from every part of his body. Rhea was still in the bed, eyes wide as she watched Triton and Amphitrite. Two merman were standing in the doorway, obviously shocked into silence, the elaborate piece of work hanging off the hinges._

_''What is going on here?'' he bellowed._

_Suddenly all faces turned towards him, Poseidon looked at Triton, silently ordering to explain. His son nodded, form still tense as he snarled, glaring at his mother._

_''Amphritrite tried to kill Rhea.''_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<em> - <em>Manipulations_  
><em>

* * *

><p>''She did <em>what<em>?''

I could tell that my father was furious - again - his sea-green yes were nearly black and he had turned to glare at the trembling Goddess laying on the floor of my room. If she hadn't tried to kill me only moments ago I would have pitied her.

Or not, but that's beside the point. I sighed tiredly at the drama that was playing before me, why couldn't I just enjoy life for a few days, without any murder attempts, or threats to my general health? I was looking forward to this summer, and in the span of two days I was kidnapped by a Titan, tortured by said Titan, and then attacked by my ''step-mother''.

Somehow she was starting to remind me of Gabe, a female, godly, beautiful and far nastier version. Who would have thought...

''Yes, Rhea and I were talking when I sensed a presence outside the door. Amphitrite entered after knocking, using the excuse to want to check on her new step-daughter. Naturally I was suspicious, as she had never hid her dislike for Rhea, when I told her to stop, she suddenly started lunging towards Rhea, a knife drawn, so I reacted accordingly.'' Triton reported not unlike a soldier in front of his superior, back straight, and eyes focused on our father's face.

''Amphritrite?'' Poseidon asked her calmly, but I could sense the building hurricane building beneath his frigid countenance.

''She should have never recovered from what father put her through, she should have broken, so why is she still alright?'' Amphitrite screamed, completely different from the regal person I had seen before. Did she really hate me that much? To drive her to such a state of madness?

The silence seemed deafening. For all intents and purposes she had just confessed to collaborating with Oceanus to kidnap and torture the Princess of Atlantis (aka me). She had already doomed herself.

Poseidon and Triton seemed to have reached the same conclusion, for their expression's were ones of pure rage. I shuddered at the thought of those expression's directed at me, the weight behind those rapidly blackening eyes was heavy with promises of retribution and punishment.

''I would like to kill you right now for dare trying to harm Rhea, but that would result in headaches that would last for millenia. The whole political chaos this would cause...'' he trailed off, seemingly more concerned with those political headaches than the life of his wife.

''You would choose that filthy half-blood over me, your wife for millenia?'' she pleaded, finally realizing the situation she was in.

I looked at my father who was merely staring coldly at his wife, without any of the warmth he always directed at me. I remembered his words, _''By the Gods, I have never loved anything as much as I love you.'' _and I watched the Goddess with pity in my eyes, as he answered.

''I will always choose her over you. Είναι ο κόσμος μου, ένας κόσμος που δεν έχει θέση για σας. Αυτό είναι όλο. (1)'' he said uncaring, nothing but disdain in his eyes.

''You are a God. You are the ruler of the sea, your daughter she may be, but she'll wither and decay. Landing in Hades domain, you will lose in in a few fleeting years.'' she cried, a small smirk on her lips.

He walked towards the still bleeding Queen, an undercurrent of dark amusement in his eyes, cruelly taunting her and then he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

I could see Amphitrite still, staring wide eyed at Poseidon who had already returned to his previous place.

''You wouldn't.'' the Goddess stared in horror at my father, and I felt quite frustrated at not knowing what they were talking about.

My father crossed his arms challengingly. ''Who would dare stop me?''

''She will hate you.''

''No, she won't.'' My father said with such conviction, that even Amphitrite seemed to falter. Poseidon waved his hand dismissively and a plain metal bracelet attached itself to Amphitrite's wrist.

''I have limited your powers. You will be banished to the eastern palace. You are forbidden from leaving it, or communication with anyone I have not explicitly stated is allowed to be in contact with you, understood?''

He didn't wait for an answer before he snapped his fingers and Amphitrite was gone. The merman had bowed and left, the threat being gone, which left Triton, my father and me in my room.

I wanted to ask about Poseidon's talk with Amphitrite, but I knew that I wouldn't get anything out of him. He would have not whispered otherwise. The silence was broken by my father's sigh.

''I'm sorry you had to watch this Rhea. It seems like she finally crossed a line that she should have never even approached.'' he sat down on the edge of my bed, smiling at me.

''Don't worry about it.'' I dismissed his apology. ''I am sorry that it has come to this.''

Triton chuckled from the other side of the bed, ''It is no great loss.''

I wondered how screwed a family has to be if a child does not even care that he had to attack his mother to protect his sister, and I vowed that I would do better. My views on family was not quite normal either, but I knew that I wanted to make them smile like this as long as I possibly could.

For all the love they had given me, I could give them that in return.

''Come here. I'm supposed to rest, so we're going to have a family cuddle now.'' I dared them to disagree, pretending not to see the expertly faked resigned expressions donning their faces, that still could not hide all traces of mirth dancing in their eyes.

And for the next few hours we stayed like that, talking in hushed voices, and ignoring the world around us.

That was how it was supposed to be, and nothing would ever take that away from me.

* * *

><p>I was sure that my whole face was beet red by now, the twitching lips of both my brother and father did not serve to make this situation any less mortifying.<p>

It was the day after Amphitrite's banishment and I had ventured out of my room for the first time since my rescue. What I did not expect was the reaction that followed said action.

The hallways were full of fish, merman, and other sea life that I was sure I had never seen in Atlantis before. It was like the whole sea had come to see me and I would be lying if I said I wasn't touched, so I didn't even try to contain the radiant smile plastered on my face.

'_Mine_', the word echoed in my mind along with my heartbeat, and I looked up at my father who was watching the whole spectacle with an undercurrent of triumph. In the back of my mind, I knew that somehow he had manipulated a situation to his liking, and I could sense that it involved me, but I didnt feel any danger, my instincts were as relaxed and calm as ever.

I had learned during the time I spent with my father that he could masterfully manipulate people and incidents without them ever knowing. Poseidon was usually described as laid-back and easy-going, less stern and severe than his two brothers, less _dangerous_ some fools believed.

He was the opposite, he was the sea, he was patient, _waiting_ until it was time to strike.

Shoving those quite distracting thoughts out of my mind, I continued down the hall towards the dining room, being impossibly famished from not having eaten for such a long time. Demigods were more resilient than humans, but days were stretching it on my poor stomach.

Two merman's opened the doors for them, and they stepped into the small dining room. It was a private one, designed for comfort and not luxus, and I prefered it over any other. It was simply uncomfortable to sit at a mostly empty table that would seemingly stretch on forever.

''Princess, we have made your favorite today. We are all more than happy that you have returned safely to your home.'' A naiad smiled at me softly, awe and admiration clear in her eyes.

I returned her smile and tried to ignore the overwhelming respect in those eyes. It was still a little weird for me to be admired and respected by people I barely even know.

''Thank you. I appreciate your hard work as always, Azaela.''

She bowed deeply, after setting down my plate. My favorite food was a type of pasta with cream sauce, mushrooms and some light vegetables, it just stuck with me after having eaten it at an Italian restaurant. Although to be fair my favorite food changed annually.

The meal was mostly silent, although I would sometimes catch my father with the same satisfied expression that I had caught on the way here, and it was driving me crazy. I didn't have a lot of control over our bond, and actively searching for his emotions would only work if he was either a) emotionally compromised or b) very very distracted or c) if he allowed it for some reason. Right now I could only catch some passive feelings, which brought me back to that damning feeling of satisfaction.

''Rhea.'' I looked up at my father, who was sprawled quite elegantly and regally on his chair (I would have to learn how to do that).

''Yes?''

''I will start training you for real. We'll start this evening.'' he smirked, an anticipatory gleam in his eyes that I wasn't sure I liked. My instincts were screaming at me to run as far as I could and hide beneath some rock until the danger was over.

I shifted nervously on my chair, ''O-okay?''

My father's smirk widened, and I was far from reassured. ''Don't worry, daughter. We'll have a lot of fun.''

I gulped, and wondered if it was too late to run away now.

''You won't get far.''

I smiled shakily, trying to ignore the dread now settling heavily in my stomach.

It couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

><p>I groaned, taking shuddering breaths, as I raised my sword another time. I was cursing in my mind, damning that slave driver in every language I knew which was an impressive amount for a ten-year old girl.<p>

''Again.'' Poseidon (aka slave driver) commanded, and I slashed my sword down, feeling the resistance tear and prob my muscles. As soon was we had arrived in the empty practice room, he had waved his hand in such a completely bored fashion that was so out of odds with his borderline evil smirk that I was immediately on alert.

Three seconds later I was frozen by a heavy weight pressing down on me, pulling and yanking me to the ground. That bastard had then proceeded to cheerfully point out that he had increased the resistance of the water all around me, making it seem as if the gravity itself was heavier.

''It's good for your muscle strength and control over water. You're more than welcome to try and break my hold over the water around you.''

So here I was, slashing my beautiful sword down, my father watching me from the other side of the room, sprawled on a comfortable looking couch, smirking all the while.

Glaring at him, I tried to show him how much I _detested_ him right now. I would have tried to ram my sword into his smug face if I wasn't so tired and exhausted that I could barely lift my arms any longer.

''Your grip is loosening, don't falter. Now another twenty sets.''

Poseidon's voice cut through the room, and I didn't lose any time in correcting the grip in my sweaty hands, gritting my teeth I continued, all the while sending my frustration and promises of retribution through the bond. The other part of my mind was trying and spectacularly failing to gain control over the water pressing down on me relentlessly. My father's control over it was absolute. It was given an order, so it obeyed.

It seemed like an eternity later when the pressure around me vanished and I fell to the ground in a boneless heap. My muscles were quivering and jerking, not having the ability to hold me upright any longer. Gulping as much water? air? into my lungs as possible I tried to glare at the form of my father that I could barely make out through the curtain of my hair that had partly fallen onto my face.

I knew I wasn't succeeding though.

He kneeled down next to me, and I could feel the slight worry emanating from within me. ''Rhea? Are you alright?''

I tried to give him my exact opinion on my current condition, which was _not fine at all_. But all that came out of my mouth was a mixture between a croak and a whimper.

He chuckled, and carefully picked me up, carrying me in his arms. ''You did very well, daughter.'' His voice was warm and full of pride and it soothed my annoyance a little, keyword a little.

I didn't even try to reply, instead I snuggled a little closer, closing my eyes as his power and the familiar beat of his heart washed over me.

I sensed the water move around us and felt our surroundings change, only to be placed on the fluffy thing I distinctly recognized as my bed.

''Sleep well, Rhea. We'll continue tomorrow.''

If I wasn't already half-asleep I would have been horror-stricken by the proclamation, protesting by citing children's rights, instead my thoughts were plagued by vicious training regimes and sadistic fathers even throughout my dreams.

And in the middle of the night, I distinctly felt another presence surround and soothe mine.

* * *

><p>Poseidon entered his son's rooms, seeing Triton sit in one of the armchairs, a book on sea warfare in his hands.<p>

''Father.'' Triton made to stand up, but Poseidon waved such a formality away, and sat down on the other armchair. ''Triton.''

Triton immediately put the book away, noticing his father's slightly sadistic expression for the first time. He himself knew that particular smirk and what it usually meant.

''How was the training?'' Triton asked, suppressing a shudder at his own experience.

Poseidon laughed, knowing what his son was thinking about. ''It went well. She lasted for the whole session, although I have a feeling she was cursing me to the ninth degree of hell for the whole time. She didn't seem particularly happy.''

Triton ignored the nearly overwhelming urge to roll his eyes. ''She's asleep now?''

''Yep, collapsed right away.'' Poseidon smiled fondly, Rhea reminded him of an annoyed and ruffled kitten. It was just too adorable.

Triton gazed intently at his father, debating on whether to ask the question or not. But he had put it off long enough, with her now understanding and having accepted their father it had become more pressing. He had seen his father's expression and it was a far cry away from anything selfless. ''What are you planning on doing concerning Rhea?''

Poseidon cocked an eyebrow, regarding his heir with a gaze that promised pain and anguish should a line be crossed. ''Planning, Triton?''

Triton gulped, body tense and instincts screaming. ''You won't let her go, will you?''

The Lord of the Sea leaned back, deceptively calm, yet his eyes were blazing. ''Would you stop me, Triton?''

''I wouldn't even if I could.'' Triton buried his face in his hands, shame and relief warring inside him. And he distinctly wondered, even as the bone-breaking and absolute relief - _eternityforeverRheaalways_ - won, how they could claim to value her above anything else if they were going to betray her and her trust in the end?

''Good.'' Poseidon's voice rumbled in the otherwise empty room, satisfied and possessive and promising, and Triton prayed for forgiveness, even as he felt the very same emotions fill his own soul.

Poseidon regarded his hunching heir and could sympathize, he had felt conflicted as well, for years he had agonized over his decision, ever since that night when he had first felt complete and _whole_ and _happy_ with Rhea laughing and smiling beside him. But she had accepted him, everything that he could become and would never be.

It was like he told Amphitrite yesterday, whispered it into her ear, all the while feeling the bond with Rhea in the back of his mind.

_''_She is my daughter._ She will be beside me for as long as time lasts and the ocean exists. Your time with me will be but a second in the grand scheme of things.''_

Poseidon enveloped his daughter's mind with his, even while watching Triton's eyes snap open as he righted himself, the same emotions he felt burning and scorching in his own soul, overtaking his son and heir as well.

Unseen by all, Poseidon smiled.

* * *

><p>(1) She is my world, a world that has no place for you. That is all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN So another chapter out! This distinctly diverged from where I was planning on going, I wanted to make this chapter lighter, so I used some of Rhea's wonderful sarcasm to change the mood, but the ending was pretty dark after all.  
><strong>

**But it had to be said, poor Rhea her family is planning behind her back. Rhea understands Poseidon a lot better by now but he is still a millennia old entity, so she only knows that Poseidon is planning something, not what...**

**And before anyone asks Poseidon's feelings are purely platonic, he loves Rhea as a daughter, nothing more.**

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm gonna try to get another chapter out this weekend. I'll see how it goes.**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


End file.
